Harry Potter e o Coração de Fénix
by GPhoenix
Summary: Harry está prestes a iniciar o seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, mas muitos segredos, bilhetes misteriosos de Sirius e uma escola visitante prometem um ano em cheio... No entanto, ele está lá... e quer o Coração de Fénix...
1. Disclaimer

Esta Fanfic tem como spoilers os três primeiros livros. Eu decidi escrevê-la em 2002 como substituição ao quarto livro, como se este fosse o quarto livro do Harry Potter, por isso se a lerem, esqueçam tudo o que sabem para além d' – O Prisioneiro de Azkaban, embora existam algumas ideias que eu retirei do Cálice de Fogo, principalmente feitiços e nomes dos departamentos do Ministério da Magia, fora isso, é para esquecer.

Que eu me lembre, nunca nos livros do Harry Potter, houve uma descrição pormenorizada dos uniformes de Hogwarts. Só há a descrição dos mantos, mas nunca da roupa que os alunos usam por debaixo, por isso, eu fiz a descrição dos uniformes que eu vi no filme. Se eu estiver errada, paciência.

Quando lerem isto vão reparar que, se eu disse que esta era uma espécie de substituição do quarto livro, que estão aí personagens como o Percy Weasley e o Oliver Wood, que não deviam estar aí, pois seguindo a lógica dos livros, eles já deviam ter saído da escola. Este foi um erro consciente da minha parte. Eu queria que eles ficassem, porque não queria inventar novas personagens, senão, quem seria o capitão dos Gryffindor? Eu sei, o Harry provavelmente, mas e quem passaria a ser o Keeper? Não queria introduzir novas personagens para confundir. Queria que esta fict se assemelhasse o mais possível a um livro escrito pela J. K. Rowling (embora sem ser tão bem escrito, é claro!)

Pronto, é tudo. Claro que eu não sou dona do Harry, dos seus companeiros ou do seu mundo. Tudo isso pertence à J. K. Rowling. (Sortuda...)


	2. Cap I Mais um Verão com os Dursleys

** I **

** Mais um Verão com os Dursleys **

****

**H**arry olhou com desconsolo para o calendário. Não podia querer que ainda faltava um mês para voltar à Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Tinha-lhe custado muito a passar o tempo, naquele verão incrivelmente longo com os Dursleys. Como não podia fazer magia, por ser menor, não tinha nada interessante para fazer.

Não sabia quanto mais tempo poderia ainda aguentar as ordens do tio Vernon, as críticas da tia Petúnia e as constante sessões de espancamento com o Dudley, o filho dos Dursleys com cara de porco e com maneiras semelhantes, que eram os seus únicos parentes vivos com quem vivia. Harry sabia que tinha uma existência miserável naquela casa, mas também tinha consciência de que as coisas tinham melhorado um bocadinho desde que os Dursleys sabiam que ele estudava feitiçaria em Hogwarts. Tinham-lhe medo.

Harry era um feiticeiro, tal como os seus pais James e Lily Potter tinham sido, e tinha muito orgulho disso. Tal como tinha orgulho na pequena cicatriz em forma de raio que tinha na testa. Tinha sido Lord Voldemort, o senhor do mal, que lhe tinha feito após ter morto os seus pais quando ele era ainda bebé. Apesar da sua cicatriz também lhe trazer memórias tristes, ela era motivo da sua força pois representava apenas uma coisa: que ele sobrevivera ao senhor do mal e fizera-o reduzir-se quase a uma sombra viva. Era ela também que fazia com que ele fosse conhecido por todo o mundo mágico.

Para os Dursleys, que eram os Muggles mais Muggles do mundo, Harry era quase como uma aberração da natureza, pois eles consideravam-se normais e gabavam-se, para quem os quisesse ouvir, que mais normais do que eles era impossível encontrar. No entanto, em toda a rua de Privet Drive, ninguém sabia o segredo de Harry Potter.

Durante todo o mês, Harry tinha feito a contagem decrescente para o seu aniversário. Faltavam apenas dois dias para fazer 14 anos. Mal podia esperar para receber as corujas de Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger e Rubeus Hagrid, como era habitual. Desde que entrara para Hogwarts e que conhecera os seus dois melhores amigos, que o seu aniversário era um dos seus melhores dias, pois antes disso, quase nem se lembrava que fazia anos, tal era grande a indiferença dos Dursleys.

Tal como todos os outros dias do seu verão, Harry acordou ao som dos estridentes grito da tia Petúnia.

- Acorda! Vamos! Acorda! JÁ!! – gritava ela batendo na porta.

Harry acordara estremunhado e completamente enrolado nos lençóis. Pegou nos óculos que estavam na mesinha de cabeceira. Piscou os olhos com força. Já conseguia ver com alguma clareza.

- Então? Vais ficar aí toda a vida? – era mais uma vez a tia Petúnia. – Anda já para a cozinha!

Ele arfou, tirando algumas madeixas de cabelo negro da frente dos olhos. Os olhos verdes e brilhantes iluminaram-se ao sol da manhã, quando Harry abriu a janela. Olhou para a gaiola vazia que estava em cima da mesa. Hedwig, a sua Coruja-das-Neves branca, ainda não tinha voltado. Tinha-a soltado, para ela poder exercitar as asas, mas já há dois dias que ela não voltava. Harry não estava preocupado. Hedwig costumava fazer aquilo muitas vezes.

Antes que a tia Petúnia voltasse a gritar, Harry vestiu as suas roupas largas e usadas, que já tinham pertencido a Dudley. Depois de dar uma penteadela rápida ao cabelo negro, que continuou despenteado, Harry desceu as escadas em direcção à cozinha.

O tio Vernon já lá estava, sentado à mesa, enterrado por detrás do jornal. Quando Harry entrou, não lhe disse bom dia. Disse apenas, com um ar aborrecido:

- Faz-me o _bacon_ e não o queimes desta vez.

Harry não respondeu e aproximou-se do fogão, pegando numa frigideira. A tia Petúnia estava ao pé da janela, a olhar para os vizinhos do lado. O seu pescoço de girafa, longo e delgado, mostrava-se muito útil em situações como aquela.

- Os vizinhos compraram um carro novo. – dizia ela com um ar afectado.

- Está bem Petúnia, e depois? – o tio Vernon voltou a folha do jornal.

- Não achas que está na altura de comprarmos um novo também? – olhou para a porta quando Dudley entrou, fazendo de propósito para "tropeçar" em Harry enquanto ele servia o tio Vernon. – O nosso pobre Dudleysinho quase que não tem espaço para se sentar naquela lata velha. Ele está a crescer...

- Ele está é a tornar-se numa pequena baleia. – pensava Harry pondo _bacon_ e ovos no prato do primo.

- Mais tarde falamos disso. – o tio Vernon dobrou o jornal, pousando-o ao lado do prato. – Agora não podemos comprar um carro novo, porque estou a tentar expandir o negócio de família.

- Um negócio de brocas? – perguntou Harry. – Isso pode expandir-se?

Inconscientemente, Harry tinha posto o tio Vernon furioso. Viu-o a ficar vermelho e a enterrar a cabeça nos ombros, fazendo-o parecer que não tinha pescoço.

- E O QUE SABES TU DE NEG"CIOS?! – gritou. – ALGUÉM TE PERGUNTOU ALGUMA COISA?

Harry retraiu-se um pouco. Não era a sua intenção aborrecer o tio Vernon àquela hora da manhã. Ele pareceu acalmar-se com pouco, cofiando o bigode, mas aquele súbito silêncio iria durar pouco tempo. Dudley começou a gritar, dizendo que o _bacon_ do pai era maior que o seu e que os seus ovos estavam mal passados. Com o tio Vernon a gritar de novo por causa de Harry, com o Dudley a gritar por causa do tio Vernon e a tia Petúnia a gritar para acalmar Dudley, Harry comeu o seu pequeno-almoço com a ideia de sair daquela cozinha o mais rapidamente possível.

Já se tinha levantado quando o tio Vernon lhe agarrou a gola da t-shirt. Ainda estava vermelho e tinha um olhar ameaçador. Já tinha pregado um cachaço a Dudley que choramingava agora nos braços da mãe, mas que já tinha no prato, o tão ambicionado _bacon._

- Onde pensas que vais? Vai já lá para fora cortar a relva! TODA a relva e as sebes e não sais de lá enquanto não acabares! – rosnou empurrando Harry para a porta. – E ai de ti, se quando eu voltar, não estiver tudo bem aparado!

O tio Vernon abriu a porta e empurrou Harry para o exterior, saindo com o seu casaco e a sua mala de negócios, em direcção à sua fábrica de brocas. Harry ficou aliviado de o ver partir e ficou por momentos a olhar para as casinhas todas iguais, com os jardins todos iguais, com os carros à porta das garagens. Era assim a Privet Drive e a casa n.º 4 do tio Vernon não era excepção. Harry foi buscar o cortador de relva e começou o seu trabalho.

Por volta do meio-dia, Harry já tinha aparado toda a relva e as duas grandes sebes. Limpou o suor da testa. Estava espantado consigo próprio. Tinha demorado menos tempo do que o previsto. Tinha acabado mesmo a tempo de almoçar. Depois de guardar o cortador de relva, Harry abriu a porta e entrou, para apenas ser recebido pelos gritos horrorizados da tia Petúnia.

- Onde pensas que vais, assim todo _sujo_? Se queres comer, trata de te lavar, JÁ!

Harry não a queria contrariar e antes que ela o deixasse sem almoço, subiu as escadas rapidamente em direcção à casa de banho. Lavou as mãos e a cara, sentindo-se fresco. Depois desceu.

A tia Petúnia olhou para ele com desprezo, como se Harry fosse um insecto indesejável. Harry pegou nos pratos e talheres, pondo a mesa, depois, e muito silenciosamente, sentou-se. Dudley, observou tudo em silêncio, sem nunca tirar os olhos de Harry, sorrindo-lhe de forma suspeita. Os olhos pequenos e azuis de Dudley quase desapareciam no meio das suas bochechas gordas. Harry tinha pressentido o olhar do primo e não estava a gostar nada. Algo lhe dizia que iriam haver sarilhos muito em breve... e que ele iria estar metido neles.

Depois do almoço, a tia Petúnia fizera Harry lavar a loiça, gritando-lhe.

- E quando acabares vai lá para fora. Não te quero dentro de casa! Tu sujas tudo. Tu e aquela maldita coruja!

Mais uma vez, Harry fez o seu serviço em tempo recorde, saindo para o exterior da casa. Estava uma tarde quente e o sol brilhava num céu azul e sem nuvens. Estava mesmo bom para um passeio. Talvez fosse dar uma volta pela rua de Privet Drive ou talvez se deitasse na relva, à sombra de uma árvore, a sonhar sobre Hogwarts...

Lá, com Ron, Hermione e Hagrid, sempre se sentia mais em casa do que em Privet Drive com os Dursleys. Tinha saudades do seus amigos. Ron, tinha ido com os pais visitar o seu irmão Charlie à Roménia e Hermione tinha ido a Itália. Ambos lhe tinham escrito à pouco mais de uma semana.

Desinteressadamente e tentando decidir o que fazer, (já que não podia nem sequer estudar porque todo o seu material de Hogwarts estava trancado na dispensa debaixo das escadas), olhou em volta e o que viu deixou-o sem pinga de sangue. Dudley e os seus quatro amigos, Piers, Gordon, Malcolm e Dennis, dirigiam-se para ele com sorrisos estranhos nos rostos. Antes que conseguisse fugir, Harry já tinha sido cercados pelos cinco.

- Olá caixa-de-óculos! – disse Piers sarcasticamente. – Onde é que pensas que vais?

- Não vou a lado nenhum. – Harry respondeu recuando, mas bateu contra o corpo gordo de Dudley.

- Então, já que não vais a lado nenhum, vens connosco. – disse Dennis.

- Eu não vou a lado nenhum! – disse Harry aborrecido. – Deixem-me em paz!

Antes que Harry se tivesse apercebido do que lhe estava a acontecer, os cinco rapazes apertaram o cerco e empurravam-no uns para os outros. Harry já começava a ficar tonto. Desejava ter a sua varinha à mão para os transformar em sapos, mesmo que isso lhe valesse uma advertência do Ministério da Magia. Piers e Malcolm agarraram-no pelos braços e arrastaram-no com eles.

- Para onde é que vocês me levam? – gritou Harry contorcendo-se para se libertar.

- Espera e já vais ver. – disse Dudley maldosamente.

Harry não teve outra hipótese senão deixar-se arrastar pelos cinco rapazes. Não lhe valia de nada fazer-lhes frente, pois todos eles eram mais fortes do que ele, para além de serem cinco. Estava indefeso.

Depois de saírem de Privet Drive, Dudley e os amigos pararam junto a um muro velho e coberto de uma hera de aspecto duvidoso. Com a ajuda de uma caixa, treparam o muro o suficiente para podarem espreitar lá para dentro. Harry também espreitou.

Do outro lado do muro estava uma casa feita de madeira com um ar decrépito, com um jardim e uma horta cheios de ervas daninhas e de ferro-velho, que teriam deixado a tia Petúnia de cabelos em pé. Tudo tinha um ar abandonado excepto um cantinho daquela horta, onde havia um grande canteiro de morangos grandes e vermelhos. Dudley nem reparou na baba que lhe descia pela cara gorda.

- Vamos buscar alguns! – disse Malcolm desejoso.

- Sim! – Dudley concordou. – Parece que a bruxa velha não está aqui.

- A bruxa? – Harry repetiu.

- Sim, cara de cicatriz. – resmungou Gordon. – Dizem que vive uma bruxa nesta casa.

- Vamos entrar! – exclamou Piers colocando uma perna por cima do muro.

- Eu não vou. – disse Harry com coragem.

Dudley agarrou-o pelos colarinhos e ergueu o seu pulso rechonchudo.

- Ou vens ou levas! – ameaçou. – Nós precisamos que alguém distraia o cão enquanto entramos.

- Pode ser que ele te confunda com um osso e te coma logo de uma vez. – gozou Gordon.

Os cinco rapazes começaram a rir e treparam o muro. Harry quase que foi arrastado. Depois de ultrapassarem o muro e tendo as pernas arranhadas pela hera, o seis olharam em volta, com os sapatos enterrados numa poça de lama. Aquele lugar parecia deserto. Embora assustados, os seis começaram a andar em direcção aos canteiro dos morangos quando um ronco monstruoso os fez parar gelados. Junto à casa apareceu um cão negro e enorme. Harry começou a tremer.

- O melhor é irmos para trás... – murmurou Piers ao ver os dentes enormes do cão.

Quando o cão começou a correr na direcção deles, as vozes dos seis saíram em uníssono, num grito horrorizado.

AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Depois começam a correr sem olhar para trás, com os roncos do enorme animal a ressoar-lhes nos ouvidos. O cão era grande o suficiente para os matar a todos. Dudley foi o primeiro a chegar ao muro, batendo e empurrando os outros para ser ele o primeiro a sair de lá.

Apesar de assustado, Harry abrandou para olhar para trás. O cão não os perseguia. Estava preso. Tentava libertar-se, mas estava bem preso por uma grossa corrente. Harry respirou de alívio, mas ainda sentia os joelhos fracos. Voltou a observar o cão, enquanto ouvia Dudley e os outros a descerem o muro novamente. O cão era enorme, com pelagem negra e olhos amarelos. Tinha um tamanho demasiado grande para um cão normal, no entanto, não era isso que o preocupava. O que achava estranho, é que aquele animal lhe parecia familiar. Dava-lhe a sensação que já o tinha visto antes. Era parecido com...

- Nah... – pensou Harry. – Não pode ser. É apenas uma coincidência.

No momento seguinte sentiu a mão pesada de Dudley no seu ombro.

- Ele está preso! Dá para acreditar na nossa sorte? Por que é que não nos disseste que ele estava preso, ó pulga?

- Como é que eu ia saber que...

- Tu devias saber! – gritou Dudley agarrando-o pelos colarinhos, aproximando-se perigosamente do seu rosto.

- Deixa-o Dudley! – disse Piers. – Mais tarde damos cabo dele. Agora vamos lá buscar os morangos!

- Fica a vigiar, anormal. – resmungou Gordon para Harry enquanto seguia com os outros.

Harry ficou no mesmo lugar onde estava, olhando para os outros e para o cão. Queria ir-se embora dali, mas sabia que se fugisse que Dudley e os outros iriam apanhá-lo e dariam cabo dele, por isso, ficou à espera deles com uma sensação de desconforto e medo a apoderarem-se dele. Entretanto, Dudley enchia os bolsos com aqueles morangos do tamanho da sua mão.

Harry olhou para a porta desengonçada da casa quando o cão parou de rosnar. Tinha um pressentimento esquisito. Tinha uma vontade louca de fugir, mas era como se os seus pés estivessem pregados ao chão.

- Aaaa... Dudley? – murmurou.

- O que é que queres? – perguntou Dudley com a boca cheia e a cara coberta por morangos esmagados.

- Acho... acho que vêm aí alguém...

- Só se for o Pai Natal! – gozou Dennis.

- Acho que é mais a dona da casa! – gritou Harry quando viu a porta a abrir-se e uma velha atarracada e de aspecto sujo a sair para o alpendre.

Os rapazes começaram a correr, gritando e deixando cair os morangos, esmagando os canteiros. Harry olhou para trás enquanto corria. Viu a mulher a tirar algo do bolso. Parecia um pau.

Harry correu ainda mais depressa.

Viu a mulher a erguer esse pau e a gritar uma palavra que ele já conhecia.

_IMPEDIMENTA!_

No momento seguinte, foi como se alguém tivesse parado o tempo. Harry parou de correr e deixou-se ficar na posição em que estava, sem ser capaz de se mover. Os outros também pareciam congelados.

- Ei, o que é que se passa? – gritou Piers.

- Não consigo mexer-me! – disse Gordon a ficar vermelho pelo esforço.

- Eu quero a minha mmmmmããããããeeeeeee!!!! – gritava Dudley em plenos pulmões, com lágrimas gordas a caírem-lhe pelo rosto.

Harry observou, pelo canto dos olhos, a mulher a aproximar-se. Viu o que ela trazia na mão. Uma varinha. Ela era uma bruxa. Ouviu-a falar.

- Ora, ora, ora! Vejam só o que eu apanhei...

A velha andou à volta dos seis rapazes paralisados, apenas apoiados numa perna por estarem a correr. Dudley continuava a gritar e isso parecia estar a divertir a mulher. Era velha, com longos cabelos cinzentos e mal tratados a cobrirem-lhe os ombros e com roupas velhas e sujas. Tinha uma face enrugada, mas tinha uns olhos pretos e penetrantes, com um nariz pontiagudo. Ela deteve-se junto a Harry. Quando ele sentiu que ela lhe tocou no cabelo com aquela mão ossuda, pensou que iria desmaiar. Ela ficou a olhar para o centro da testa de Harry, para a cicatriz.

- Harry Potter. – disse ela com voz fria e maldosa. – Quem diria que um dia ias ser apanhado a roubar? Se Severus Snape te pudesse ver agora...

Harry perdeu o medo que sentia por momentos. A que propósito é que nome de Snape vinha à baila? A velha continuou a rir e entrou para dentro de casa, deixando-os congelados no meio da horta.

O que se seguiu tinha sido incrivelmente rápido. Após a mulher ter entrado para dentro da casa, eles tinham permanecido congelados no meio da horta durante meia hora. Depois e de repente, já se conseguiam mexer, para apenas serem apanhados pelos agentes da polícia Muggles que a mulher tinha chamado, dizendo que os tinha apanhado a roubá-la. Os polícias meteram-nos os carros e seguiram para a esquadra, com Dudley a gritar que queria ver a mãe e que tudo aquilo era a culpa de Harry, ele é que tinha dado a ideia, ele é que os tinha obrigado a roubar.

Agora, estavam os seis sentados numa sala vazia, enquanto ouviam um grande tumulto no exterior. Harry depressa reconheceu a voz irada do tio Vernon.

- EU QUERO O MEU FILHO DAQUI PARA FORA! – gritava. – NÃO TÊM O DIREITO DE O MANTER AQUI!!!

- Eu quero o meu Dudleysinho... isto não é lugar para uma criança, no meio destes... destes... destes marginais! – dizia a tia Petúnia a chorar.

- Eu sei, eu sei minha senhora. Queira acalmar-se. – dizia o agente da polícia. – Mas ele foi apanhado a roubar. Vai poder levar o seu filho embora assim que pagar a fiança.

Mais uma vez os gritos se elevaram no ar, juntamente com outras vozes que Harry não conhecia, mas que deviam ser os pais de Piers, Dennis, Gordon e Malcolm. Harry estava silencioso, olhando fixamente para a parede que estava à sua frente. Tentava imaginar o castigo que iria ter quando chegasse a casa. Pensando melhor, nem queria pensar nisso.

O barulho pareceu abrandar e alguém abriu a porta com um estrondo. Harry ficou branco como a cal. Vermelho, com o bigode a apontar em todas as direcções e com os olhos quase a saltar das orbitas, o tio Vernon entrou e agarrou Dudley e Harry pelos cabelos, gritando com voz abafada.

- VOCÊS... OS DOIS... JÁ... LÁ FORA... CASTIGO.... ATÉ AO... FIM DAS.... VOSSAS VIDAS!

Levou os dois pelos cabelos para fora da sala, com Dudley a gritar como um desalmado. Harry apenas gemia. Quando Dudley viu a mãe, conseguiu desembaraçar-se do tio Vernon e correu para ela chorando.

- Foi o Harry! Foi o Harry que teve a ideia! Foi o Harry que nos obrigou!

- Eu sei meu querido, eu sei... – disse a tia Petúnia abraçando Dudley, enquanto lançava olhares letais a Harry.

O tio Vernon, ainda furioso, arrastou Harry pela camisola para fora da esquadra da polícia, sempre a gritar com Harry, que se mantinha silencioso.

- Meu grande delinquente anormal! – gritava enquanto conduzia para casa. – Vá viste o que fizeste? Obrigaste-me a passar uma vergonha e a pagar uma fiança para te tirar de lá! Devia era ter-te deixado lá ficar! Eu devia pôr-te fora de casa! Tu não és meu filho! Não tenho que te aturar! Espera só até eu chegar a casa! Espera e que tu vais ver! A desviar o meu filho! A fazê-lo roubar!

- Não fui eu! – Harry retorquiu. – O Dudley e os outros é que me arrastaram para lá!

- TU CALA-TE! – gritou o tio Vernon espalhando perdigotos por todo o pára-brisas. – ESPERA ATÉ CHEGARES A CASA!

Durante todo o caminho o tio Vernon e a Tia Petúnia foram a gritar, discutindo qual o melhor castigo para Harry. Dudley, é que tinha um sorriso vitorioso de cada vez que olhava para o primo.

Quando chegou a casa, o tio Dudley certificou-se que ninguém estava na rua, antes de tirar Harry do carro por um braço, quase o deitando ao chão. Agarrando-o ao ponto de o fazer gemer de dor, o tio Vernon levou Harry para o seu quarto, arrastando-o pelas escadas. Abriu a porta e atirou-o para o chão com violência, indo trancar a janela. Já era noite e antes da luz desaparecer, Harry viu que Hedwig ainda não tinha voltado. O tio Vernon gritou.

- HOJE NÃO JANTAS E NÃO SAIS DAQUI ENQUANTO EU DISSER!!! VAIS FICAR DE CASTIGO ATÉ AO FIM DA TUA VIDA!!! – então ele fez a ameaça final, que deixou Harry lívido. – E NUNCA MAIS VAIS PARA AQUELA MALDITA ESCOLA!!!

Depois saiu, deixando Harry na mais completa escuridão, trancando a porta.


	3. Cap II Um Aniversário de Castigo

**II**

**Um Aniversário de Castigo**

****

**H**arry não se podia sentir mais infeliz. Tinha sido castigado por algo que não tinha feito e proibido de voltar a Hogwarts. Para ele, esse era o pior castigo, para além de estar trancado às escuras, a faltar pouco para o seu aniversário. Nos momentos em que ficou em silêncio, ouviu o tio Vernon a arrastar algo pesado para fora de casa enquanto praguejava. Harry queria ver o que se estava a passar, mas o tio Vernon tinha-lhe trancado a janela. Levantou-se, tacteando no escuro, e ligou a luz. Ouviu o tio a resmungar por debaixo da sua janela.

- Maldito miúdo! Ele não é meu filho! Eu não tenho de aturar estas coisas! AI! Maldita vassoura!

Vassoura?! Harry colou-se à janela. O tio Vernon continuou a arrastar algo para a traseira da casa e Harry ouviu-o dizer para a tia Petúnia.

- Já está tudo cá fora? Amanhã deito fogo a estas malditas coisas! Quando aquela coruja voltar, e se ela voltar, ainda a mando empalhar para pôr na sala!

Harry não sabia o que fazer. No dia seguinte, o tio Vernon ia queimar o material de Hogwarts! Assim já não poderia ir para a escola e Harry não podia fazer nada. Estava trancado naquele quarto. Esperava que alguém da escola desse pela sua falta e o mandassem vir buscar, senão, ele nunca mais sairia daquele quarto.

Ao voltar para a cama, Harry viu algo a brilhar junto ao tapete. Aproximou-se e pegou no objecto. Era uma chave. Era a chave da janela que o tio Vernon, com a sua fúria, tinha deixado cair! Harry agarrou nela como sendo o seu único tesouro. Já tinha a chave da janela, o que queria dizer que a poderia abrir. Era tudo o que ele precisava. Mal Hedwig voltasse, ele mandaria uma carta a Hagrid ou a Albus Dumbledore, o director de Hogwarts, explicando que não poderia voltar, mas tinha de ser cuidadoso. O tio Vernon não o podia ver com a janela aberta. Guardou a chave no seu bolso.

As horas que se seguiram, Harry passou-as a olhar para o tecto. Tentava pensar no que fazer a seguir. Não podia fugir pela janela, porque ela tinha barras de ferro. Mesmo após Ron, à dois anos atrás as ter arrancado com o seu carro voador, o tio Vernon tinha-as colocado de novo no seu lugar. Aquele quarto parecia uma prisão e Harry sentia-se aprisionado.

O tio Vernon e a Tia Petúnia passaram do lado de fora da porta, indo para o seu quarto. Minutos depois, o tio Vernon já ressonava.

Harry relembrou o que se tinha passado no ano passado, naqueles curtos momentos de felicidade quando o seu recém-descoberto padrinho, Sirius Black, lhe tinha perguntado se Harry queria viver com ele. Harry pensara que finalmente ia deixar os Dursleys mas... tal não acontecera. Sirius era procurado por ter fugido de Azkaban, a prisão dos feiticeiros. Tinha sido acusado de entregar os seus pais quando na verdade tinha sido Peter Pettigrew que os tinha _vendido_ a Voldemort...

O seu despertador apitou, dizendo-lhe que já era meia-noite. Harry sentiu um peso no coração. Tinha acabado de fazer 14 anos. Nunca tivera um aniversário tão triste como aquele.

- Feliz aniversário, Harry... – murmurou para si próprio com uma imensa e indescritível infelicidade.

Um barulho oco na janela fez Harry quase caísse abaixo da cama. Algo estava a bater incessantemente contra a sua janela. Antes que o tio Vernon acordasse, Harry levantou e usando a pequena chave, abriu a janela. Estavam duas corujas no exterior, sendo uma delas Hedwig. A outra, Harry não a conhecia. Deixou-as entrar fechando rapidamente a janela.

Hedwig voou durante um tempo junto ao tecto e depois pousou-lhe no ombro, bicando o nariz de Harry com afecto. Harry pousou-a em cima da cama, acariciando-lhe as penas.

- Hedwig, que saudades! Por onde andaste? Por favor não pies! – disse Harry agarrando-lhe o bico quando ela o abriu. Hedwig lançou-lhe um olhar furioso. – Desculpa, mas eu estou de castigo e se o tio Vernon te ouve, tu ainda acabas empalhada!

Hedwig não piou. Harry tirou-lhe o envelope que ela trazia, observando a letra que dizia: _Para H. Potter._ Harry abriu o subscrito com ansiedade, pois já conhecia aquela letra. Leu-o avidamente e constatou que não se tinha enganado. Era mesmo uma carta de Sirius.

_Harry,_

O que é que se passou? Foste preso por Muggles! Isso foi de uma extrema imprudência e de certeza que os Muggles com quem vives já te deram um castigo. Nem sabes como fiquei quando te vi a entrar naquela horta com aqueles rapazes e nem sequer podia retomar a minha forma humana porque eles poderiam ver e causar-te ainda mais problemas. 

"_Quando eu te vi a entrar naquela horta?_" Harry estava confuso. Ele não tinha visto o seu padrinho naquela horta, como é que Sirius o tinha visto? Continuou a ler.

_Não podias ter caído em piores mãos! Sabes quem era aquela bruxa? Era Marvoleia Snape. O nome é te familiar, não é verdade? Ela é a tia de Severus Snape._

Agora Harry já compreendia por que é que a velha bruxa lhe tinha dito que Snape gostaria de o ter visto naquela figura. Era a tia dele e, com certeza, por aquela altura Snape já devia saber de tudo.

_Apesar de tudo eu sei que a culpa não foi tua. Eu sei que aqueles rapazes te ameaçaram para ires. Eu gostava de te ter ajudado, mas tal como te disse, não conseguia retomar a minha forma humana, pois tinha uma coleira mágica que me impedia de fazê-lo._

Coleira? Harry apercebeu-se, abrindo os olhos com perplexidade. Claro! Só podia ser! O cão! O cão que estava naquela casa, era Sirius!

A velha Marvoleia conseguiu apanhar-me, mas não te preocupes. Eu já consegui escapar e é por isso que te mandei esta coruja. Quero que saibas que já estou bem e longe daqui, mas não te esqueço! Feliz Aniversário! Fazes 14 anos! Peço que me desculpes, tal como eu tenho remorsos, por nunca ter assistido a nenhum dos teus aniversários, mas sabes que eu estou sempre presente, não importa o que aconteça. O meu presente vai junto com a Hedwig. Em setembro voltas para Hogwarts, mas Harry, peço-te, mantém-te longe de problemas e faz tudo o que Dumbledore te mandar. Tu sabes que Voldemort não irá perder uma oportunidade para te matar, por isso, mantém-te vigilante! Escreve-me se algo de novo acontecer. Hedwig saberá onde me encontrar. Mais uma vez, feliz aniversário 

_Sirius_

Harry sentia-se preocupado apesar de tudo. Esperava que Sirius estivesse bem... Abriu o embrulho colorido que Hedwig trazia junto com a carta. Era grande a expectativa com que rasgava o papel... Por fim tinha nas mãos uma pequena caixa que abriu com cuidado. Teve vontade de gritar. O que a pequena caixa continha era uma _Snitch_ dourada. Harry segurou-a na mão e a pequena bola abriu as suas asas prateadas, elevando-se no ar. Harry ficou a vê-la voar no seu quarto, brilhando à luz do candeeiro. A caixa trazia um pequeno bilhete.

_É para fazer conjunto com a Flecha de Fogo. Espero que gostes e que te tornes um grande Seeker! Esta é uma Snitch encantada. De cada vez que disseres "Pousa", ela vai pousar-te na mão. É um encantamento para não a perderes. Diverte-te!_

_Sirius_

Harry tinha vontade de abraçar o padrinho. Tinha sido a melhor prenda que tinha recebido até aquele dia (quer dizer, logo a seguir a sua super-vassoura Flecha de Fogo, é claro). Pegou em papel e numa caneta para escrever.

_Caro Sirius,_

_OBRIGADO pela Snitch! Não tenho palavras para te agradecer o suficiente! Foi o meu melhor presente. _

_Estou a ver que já sabes o que se passou e espero que estejas bem, porque eu não estou. Os Dursleys puseram-me de castigo e não me deixam sair do quarto, o pior é que ameaçaram que não me deixam voltar para Hogwarts e amanhã vão queimar o meu material da escola. O que é que eu faço? Vou ver se mando a Hedwig a Dumbledore a explicar a situação. Pode ser que ele consiga que eu volte a Hogwarts. Mas, aconteça o que acontecer, não venhas cá. Também, és procurado pelos Muggles. Para já, eu estou bem._

_Mais uma vez, obrigado pela Snitch._

Harry 

Tinha consciência de que tinha mentido um bocadinho na sua carta, mas não queria que Sirius corresse riscos desnecessários. Dobrou bem o papel e amarrou-o à pata de Hedwig.

- É para o Sirius. – disse Harry levando-a até à janela. – Agora vai e volta o mais rapidamente possível, vou precisar de ti.

Hedwig desapareceu na noite. Harry voltou então a sua atenção para a outra coruja castanha que esperava pacientemente em cima da mesa. Harry tirou-lhe o enorme embrulho e a carta e a coruja partiu. Pela letra gatafunhada que a carta tinha, só podia pertencer a uma pessoa: Rubeus Hagrid.

_Querido Harry,_

_Feliz Aniversário! Como 'tas rapaz? Esses Muggles tem-t' tratado bem? Espero que sim. Espero ver-t' em breve, qu' isto aqui sem ti não é a mesma coisa! Espero que gostes dos meus presentes! Não digas a ninguém, mas este ano vão haver muitas surpresas para vocês na escola!_

_Hagrid_

Harry abriu o pacote rugoso de Hagrid. Estava cheio de Sapos de Chocolate e Feijões de Todos os Sabores da Bertie Bott, para além dos biscoitos duros que o próprio Hagrid fizera. Harry abriu um sapo de chocolate e comeu-o, vendo o cromo que tinha no interior. Agora já não ficava surpreendido de cada vez que via as pessoas a mexerem-se nas fotografias. Já achava completamente normal. Aquele cromo mostrava uma feiticeira jovem, de cabelos castanhos longos que lhe sorria e acenava. Virou o cromo leu o que dizia.

_Cristela Santiago, actual professora na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Castle College, em Portugal, é considerada uma das melhores domadoras de unicórnios deste século e uma eximia jogadora de Quidditch pela selecção do seu pais... ensina a disciplina de Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas... _

Harry leu tudo muito rapidamente, voltando de novo o cromo para ver a feiticeira, mas ela não estava lá. Pousou o cromo e voltou a deitar-se na cama, após ter escondido os seus presentes debaixo da cama. Esperava receber as corujas de Ron e Hermione em breve... isto é, se a Errol, a velha coruja da família Weasley, não morresse pelo caminho...

Por volta da uma da manhã, Harry abriu a janela com cuidado, para não acordar os Dursleys. Estava preocupado. As corujas dos seus amigos ainda não tinham chegado. Ele podia dar um desconto a Ron por causa da velha Errol, mas Hermione? Não era dela atrasar-se assim tanto. Encolheu os ombros tentando não se preocupar. Afinal de contas, ele fazia anos até à meia-noite do dia seguinte.

Meia hora depois e estando Harry quase a adormecer, ouviu alguém a bater à porta. Ergueu-se para ter a certeza de que não estava a sonhar. As pancadas voltaram a soar. Ouviu o tio Vernon a resmungar e a descer as escadas em direcção à porta. Harry ficou na expectativa. Quem é que estaria a bater à porta àquela hora?

O tio Vernon, com os cabelos em desalinho e com cara de um Bulldog feroz que não dormiu o suficientemente, abriu a porta e deparou-se com um homem e um rapaz do lado de fora, ambos com cabelos ruivos flamejantes.

- Boa noite Mr. Muggle... – o rapaz deu-lhe uma cotovelada e o homem corrigiu-se – Mr. Dursley. O Harry está?

- O Harry?!

- Sim, o Harry Potter. Ele não vive aqui? – perguntou o homem parecendo confuso.

- Não, aqui não vive nenhum Harry Potter. – resmungou o tio Vernon fechando a porta, mas o rapaz meteu o pé, não o deixando fechá-la.

- O Harry vive aqui, que eu sei. – disse o rapaz. – Ele anda comigo na escola. Podemos falar com ele?

O tio Vernon fez a cara de quem acaba de engolir um sapo vivo. Se o rapaz dizia que andava com Harry na escola, isso queria dizer que eles eram... ficou furioso.

- O Harry está a dormir e está de castigo! Vão-se embora! Não quero ter nada haver com gente da vossa laia! Rua!

- Mas o Harry faz anos hoje! – retorquiu o rapaz.

- Vão-se embora e não voltem! – rosnou o tio Vernon fechando a porta da cara do homem e do rapaz, que ficaram a olhar um para o outro.

Harry ouviu o tio a voltar para o quarto a resmungar.

- Malditos malucos! A acordar uma pessoa decente a esta hora... Deviam prendê-los a todos! A todos!

Harry voltou de novo para a cama, tentando adivinhar quem seriam as pessoas a que o tio Vernon se referia. Não tinha ouvido nada. Cobriu-se de novo nos cobertores, pensando como seria a sua situação no dia seguinte.

Fechou os olhos e ouviu um barulho suave, mas não ligou...

Como iria resolver a sua situação? Tinha que esperar que Hedwig voltasse...

- Harry...?

Tinha que esperar que Hedwig voltasse para mandar uma mensagem a Hagrid ou Dumbledore...

- Ei, Harry!

Harry ouvia alguém a chamá-lo suavemente, mas pensava que estava a sonhar... sentia-se tão quentinho...

- Harry! Acorda!

Harry acabou por abrir os olhos, mas não conseguia ver nada devido à escuridão resultante da janela fechada. Ouviu outra vez aquela voz a sussurrar.

- Pai, liga a luz! Nem consigo ver o meu próprio nariz!

- Tem calma! Primeiro tenho de encontrar o interruptor, ou lá como é que os Muggles lhe chamam.

- Despache-se, senão não temos tempo!

Harry sentou-se na cama silenciosamente. Agora tinha a certeza. Não estava sozinho no seu quarto. Estavam lá mais duas pessoas. Quando ouviu o _click_ do interruptor da luz e ela se acendeu, quase gritou. Alguém de cabelo ruivo cor de fogo, com sardas e um nariz grande estava quase espalmado contra o seu rosto. Harry teria gritado de surpresa se não lhe tivessem tapado a boca. Quem lhe tapava a boca era Ron Weasley.

- Olá Harry! – disse ele sorridente.

- Ron? Mr. Weasley? – murmurou Harry pasmado, enquanto Arthur Weasley observava o interruptor da luz com interesse. – Como é que vocês entraram? O que estão aqui a fazer? O que é que...

- Feliz Aniversário! – disse Ron num murmúrio alegre, interrompendo Harry e a sua torrente de perguntas.

- Ob... obrigado! – Harry ainda estava aparvalhado. – Como é que entraram? Estava tudo fechado.

- Eu e o meu pai materializamo-nos! Quer dizer, o meu pai materializou-se, eu apenas vim de boleia. Viemos buscar-te. Era uma surpresa! Foi por isso que não te mandei uma coruja.

- Vieram buscar-me? Para quê?

- Ora, tu não fazes anos hoje? Vamos levar-te para uma festa de aniversário na minha casa! Está lá toda a gente! A Hermione, o Hagrid, a minha família... só lá faltas tu! Foi a minha mãe, a Ginny e a Hermione que tiveram a ideia.

Harry animou-se instantaneamente. Afinal, os seus amigos tinham-se lembrado dele! Depois, deixou-se cair em desanimo. Ron notou isso.

- Ron, eu não posso ir... eu estou de castigo.

- Outra vez?! – Ron exclamou alto. – Tu passas a vida de castigo!

- Ron, fala baixo! – disse Harry entre dentes. – Os Dursleys podem ouvir-te!

- E por que é que estás de castigo?

Harry contou toda a história, que Ron e o Mr. Weasley ouviam com atenção. Quando chegou à parte de não poder voltar a Hogwarts e que eles iam queimar-lhe o material da escola, o Mr. Weasley explodiu.

- Isso é uma ultraje! – gritou. – Eles não podem fazer isso! Eles não podem impedir-te de ires para a escola!

- Sim! É contra a lei do Mágicos! – Ron reforçou.

- Mas não é contra a lei dos Dursleys... – disse Harry com tristeza, encolhendo os ombros.

- Mas tu vais sair daqui e vais para essa festa e para escola, nem que seja última coisa que eu faça! – quase gritou o Mr. Weasley com os óculos a caírem-lhe do nariz, vermelho como um tomate.

- Por favor falem baixo! – Harry quase suplicou. – Os Dursleys...

Mas era demasiado tarde. Harry quase desfalecia quando ouviu a fechadura a ser aberta. Como é que ele iria explicar a presença daquelas duas pessoas no seu quarto? A porta abriu-se e a tia Petúnia, o tio Vernon e Dudley, olharam lá para dentro com um olhar horrorizado. A tia Petúnia parecia que ia desmaiar.

- Mas... mas como... como...

Devido à cólera que começava a sentir, o tio Vernon nem conseguia falar direito. Antes que algo de grave acontecesse, o Mr. Weasley pegou na sua varinha e apontou-a aos espantados Dursleys.

- _Obliviate_! – gritou. Os Dursleys ficaram estáticos a olhar em frente. Pareciam hipnotizados. – Os senhores... e senhora, vão agora para cama e vão dormir até de manhã. Não se vão do que se passou nesta noite nem de que puseram o Harry de castigo. Entendido?

- Entendido. – responderam os Dursleys em coro e trancando a porta, seguiram para os seus quartos em silêncio.

- Não queria ter feito isto, mas... – disse Mr. Weasley dengosamente, guardando a varinha.

- O que... – Harry estava completamente aparvalhado, na falta de melhor palavra.

- Não faças perguntas! – disse Ron com um sorriso. – Veste-te, vá lá! Está toda a gente à tua espera na festa!

- Mas...

- Não faças tantas perguntas! – exclamou Ron aborrecido. – Já pareces a Hermione!

Harry vestiu-se rapidamente, mas não deixava de estar surpreendido.

- O senhor apagou-lhes a memória? – perguntou a Mr. Weasley.

- Teve que ser, Harry. – disse ele dengosamente. – Como é que tu ias explicar que nós entramos no teu quarto com tudo fechado? E depois, eles estavam a castigar-te por algo que tu não fizeste. Não te preocupes. Só lhes apaguei a memória do dia de hoje. Eles vão ficar bem. – Mr. Weasley sorriu. – Considera isso o meu presente de aniversário para ti.

- E se eles acordam e não me vêem aqui? – Harry perguntou vestindo a camisola.

- Não te preocupes. Nós trazemos-te antes do nascer do sol. – disse Ron. – Agora vamos.

Harry juntou-se a Ron e Mr. Weasley, à espera de instruções.

- Harry, dá a mão ao Ron. – disse Mr. Weasley. – Podes fechar os olhos se quiseres, mas num instante vamos estar em casa. Preparem-se.

Harry, o que mais queria era manter os olhos abertos. Tudo o que acontecesse com os Weasleys era digno de ficar registado na memória. Mr. Weasley murmurou algo e Harry viu-se rodeado por uma luz azul brilhante e sentiu um calor estranho. Piscou os olhos em segundos, mas quando os abriu, já estava no meio de um campo escuro, junto a uma tabuleta que dizia «A Toca». Já tinham chegado. As luzes da casa que estava à frente deles estavam acesas. Dirigiram-se para lá.

Harry lembrava-se bem d' «A Toca». Era uma casa de pedra, alta e de aspecto curvado, com quatro ou cinco chaminés e de aspecto abandonado. Com Ron abriu a porta e entrou, para apenas ser recebido por um grito em uníssono e por uma chuva de estrelas azuis.

- PARABÉNS HARRY!!!

Harry ficou momentaneamente atordoado, levando agora com uma chuva de fitas verdes e borboletas coloridas que saíam dos jogos de fogo-de-artíficio do Dr. Filibuster que George e Fred Weasley estavam a atirar. Estavam lá todos. Hermione, Ginny, a irmã mais nova de Ron, os seus irmãos gémeos, George e Fred, o seu irmão mais velho, Percy, Mrs. Weasley e, por detrás daquela multidão, mas que se distinguia pelo seu tamanho, estava Hagrid, antigo guarda dos campos de Hogwarts e recentemente promovido a professor de Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas.

- Estávamos a pensar que não iriam vir e já nos estávamos a preparar para ir à vossa procura. – disse Mrs. Weasley dando dois beijos sonoros o rosto de Harry. – E tu, meu querido? Estás bem? Como correu a viagem?

- Bem. – disse Harry ainda um pouco atordoado. – A viagem correu bem.

- Arthur? – perguntou Mrs. Weasley, como que para ter a certeza.

- Houveram alguns contratempos, Molly, mas correu tudo bem.

- Contratempos? – repetiu Hermione com o sobrolho franzido.

Harry começou a contar a sua história, sendo depois seguido por Ron que contou à família, o feitiço que o pai tinha feito aos Dursleys. Hagrid resmungava furioso: "_Malditos Muggles! S' eu soubesse! S' eu soubesse!!_"

- Não devias ter feito isso, Arthur. – disse Mrs. Weasley preocupada. – Tu sabes que não podemos interferir com os Muggles usando magia.

- Eu sei, querida, mas eles vão ficar bem, além disso, foi para ajudar o Harry, senão ele não tinha vindo a esta festa e, na melhor das hipóteses, nem voltaria para a escola. – Mr. Weasley sorriu, abraçando a esposa. – Além de que eu não sou um feiticeiro menor.

- Mesmo assim...

- Ficou tudo bem, esqueçam lá isso! – disse Hagrid por cima das cabeças de toda a gente. – 'Tamos aqui pra festejar um aniversário e n' 'tamos a ligar nenhuma ao aniversariante! – todos voltaram a sua atenção de novo para Harry. Hagrid sussurrou na direcção dele. – N' te preocupes! O Dumbledore vai tomar conhecimento desse teu problema co' aqueles Muggles.

Harry sorriu em agradecimento e depressa foi arrastado para a festa, que afinal era sua. Quando se aproximou da mesa, viu um grande bolo de duas camadas, vermelho e dourado que dizia "PARABÉNS HARRY".

- Como eu já te tinha mandado os teus presentes antes dos Weasleys me convidarem pra' esta festa – dizia Hagrid – eu ajudei a senhora Weasley a fazer o bolo. Espero que gostes.

- Está fantástico! – Harry parecia emocionado. Era o seu melhor dia desde que tinha voltado de Hogwarts.

- Toma os nosso presentes! – exclamou Ron atirando um monte de embrulhos para os braços de Harry que quase se desequilibrou. – Abre-os!

Ele pousou-os em cima da mesa, ao lado do bolo e pegou num à sorte. Abriu-o na expectativa. Continha um tabuleiro de xadrez de feiticeiros, com as respectivas peças de jogo e um poster dos Chudley Cannons. Era fácil de se ver que aquele presente era do Ron. Sorriu para o amigo, que ficou corado.

- É para ver se de uma vez por todas me consegues vencer. – disso Ron timidamente. – Pensei que ias gostar...

- É espectacular Ron! Obrigado! – disse Harry observando as peças de Xadrez.

- Abre os outros! – disse Ginny, falando pela primeira vez desde que Harry tinha chegado.

Ninguém sabia por que é que ela ficava tímida sempre que Harry estava por perto, mas existiam algumas suspeitas... Harry pegou noutro embrulho. Este devia ser de Hermione. Era um tinteiro de tinta mágica, que mudava de cor quando se escrevia, e um livro com o nome "_As Vassouras Através dos Séculos_". Ela sorriu-lhe quando Harry lhe agradeceu.

O seguinte continha uma camisola azul-escuro com um enorme H prateado no meio. Era uma das famosas camisolas Weasley, que a mãe de Ron lhes dava sempre pelo natal. Depois havia uma latinha cheia de bombons de melaço, que Harry adorava. Ainda faltava o embrulho de Fred, George e Percy. Estava cheio de jogos de fogo-de-artíficio do Dr. Filibuster, um baralho de cartas explosivas, montes de doces duvidosos (porque tudo o que vinha do Fred e do George era duvidoso) e um Kit para tratar os óculos, que devia ter sido o presente de Percy.

Por fim, só restava um embrulho cor de rosa, com um lacinho dourado. Quando Harry pegou nele, Ginny quase desapareceu debaixo da mesa, de tão vermelha que estava. Ele abriu-o e viu que continha um pequeno frasquinho com um líquido cor de esmeralda e que dizia "_Loção para Tratamento de Varinhas_". Harry agradeceu à pequena rapariga de cabelos vermelhos e a emoção para ela foi tão forte que ela caiu abaixo do banco.

Harry ficou mais do que feliz com aqueles presentes, ainda mais por saber que os Weasleys eram uma família que não tinha muitas posses, mas que se tinha dado ao trabalho de lhe fazer uma festa e de lhe dar presentes. Harry já considera a família de Ron mais sua do que os Dursleys, uma vez que os Weasleys gostavam dele.

O resto da noite foi passada em grande animação com jogos, um espectáculo de magia de Fred e George que por pouco não pegaram fogo à casa, a dançar ao som de grupos de músicos bruxos, que Harry nunca tinha ouvido falar e a estourar com os fogos-de-artifício. Harry não se lembrava de alguma vez na sua vida se ter divertido tanto. Até Hermione, que ao princípio estava reticente, se juntou aos jogos, disputando uma renhida partida de cartas explosivas com Fred e George, que acabaram com as caras negras e os cabelos chamuscados após as suas cartas lhes terem rebentado nas mãos. Até o vampiro do sótão vez uma aparição relâmpago na festa.

Por fim era hora de partir. O sol parecia prestes a nascer. Harry ficou com pena de deixar toda aquela animação e de ter de voltar para casa para passar mais um mês com os seus tios. Mrs. Weasley queria que Harry passasse lá o que restava do verão, mas todos sabiam que não era possível. Servia de consolo a Harry saber que já não estava de castigo, uma vez que os seus tios não se iam lembrar de nada, mas também sabia que até ao fim do verão iria estar de castigo de novo.

Harry despediu-se de todos e saiu para fora da casa com Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione e Hagrid. No céu rosado, os primeiros raios de sol espreitavam por detrás do vale.

- Está na hora de ir Harry. – disse Mr. Weasley.

- Até Setembro! – disse Ron apertando-lhe a mão. – Quando chegarem as cartas da escola para comprar o material deste ano, nós vamos buscar-te outra vez para irmos todos juntos.

- Vou ficar à espera disso. – disse Harry.

- Depois eu mando-te a Pigwidgeon.

- Não te esqueças de fazer os trabalhos de casa. – era a voz de Hermione que se aproximou. – Não te esqueças de que agora estamos no quarto ano!

- Caramba Hermione! – Ron resmungou. – Ainda temos um mês inteiro de férias! Nós não somos como tu que tens o nariz sempre metido nos liv...

- Não te preocupes. – disse Harry para Hermione, tapando a boca de Ron. – Eu vou estudar.

- Acho bem que o faças! – disse ela num tom duro, depois sorriu. – Bem, tenho que ir. Os meus pais também não sabem que eu estou aqui.

- Quebraste as regras! – disse Harry perplexo, mas acrescentou no gozo – Quem diria! Eu e o Ron estamos a levar-te por maus caminhos e a dar-te maus exemplos! Bem, estava a brincar. Como é que vais embora?

Os três olharam para o lado quando uma moto gigantesca parou ao lado deles. Montado nela, vinha Hagrid.

- O Hagrid vai levar-me a casa. – disse ela sentando-se em cima da moto, onde ficava minúscula.

- Hermione, tens a certeza? – perguntou Ron com um ar preocupado. – O Hagrid parece um pouco... bêbado.

- Eu confio no Hagrid. – disse ela. Mas os dois rapazes notaram a tremura na voz dela. – Vai tudo correr bem... acho eu. – depois sussurrou para Hagrid não ouvir. – Se eu chegar inteira a casa, mando-vos uma coruja.

- 'Tás pronta 'Mione? – perguntou Hagrid com as bochechas rosadas, debaixo do farto emaranhado de barba e cabelos negros.

- Estou! – disse ela. – Vamos.

- Adeus Harry! Espero ver-te em breve. Se tiveres problemas c'os Muggles, manda-me uma coruja.

- Está bem Hagrid. – disse ele. – Adeus.

Hagrid ligou a monstruosa motorizada e acelerou. Os dois viram Hermione a agarrar-se com força ao casaco de Hagrid, à medida que a moto se elevava no ar. Depois e com um grande barulho, a moto partiu, voando em direcção ao sol... um pouco aos ziguezagues.

- Não tenho a certeza de que ela vá chegar inteira a casa... – comentou Ron.

- Ela vai chegar bem, tenho a certeza. – Harry tranquilizou-o. – Mas aquela moto é me familiar...

- Estás pronto para irmos, Harry? – perguntou Mr. Weasley.

- Estou. – disse ele dando a mão ao homem de cabelo ruivo. Só teve tempo de gritar para Ron – Escreve-me!

Viu Ron a acenar-lhe e depois foi envolvido por uma luz azul e brilhante e antes que se apercebesse, estava de novo no seu quarto, na casa dos Dursleys.

- Pronto, estás entregue. – disse Mr. Weasley. – Agora deita-te e vê se consegues dormir um pouco. Adeus!

- Adeus! – disse ao ver o homem ruivo a desapareceu numa nuvem azul. Apesar de excitado com o que se tinha passado, Harry deitou-se a cama e adormeceu profundamente.


	4. Cap III Com os Weasleys de Regresso a H...

**III**

**Com os Weasleys de Regresso a Hogwarts**

O resto das férias tinham sido ligeiramente melhores para Harry, uma vez que não estava de castigo. O feitiço de Mr. Weasley tinha resultado e os Dursleys não se lembravam de nada. Harry nem se importou de, no dia seguinte, sem obrigado a lavar as janelas e todos os tapetes da casa, porque o tio Vernon tinha encontrado todo o seu material de Hogwarts nas traseiras da casa. Mas, tal como Harry previra, antes das férias acabarem, ele já estava de novo de castigo por, sem querer, ter cortado de raiz uma das roseiras preferidas da tia Petúnia, embora aquele castigo não se comparasse em nada ao que ele tinha escapado.

Apesar dos dias de verão terem passado lentamente, o dia de ir para Hogwarts aproximava-se. Dois dias. Harry mal podia esperar. O Tio Vernon ficara furioso quando numa manhã, uma coruja-das-torres fez a sua entrada triunfal por uma janela, deixando uma carta nas mãos de Harry, rasando a cabeça de Dudley que gritou assustadíssimo e entornou as papas de aveia em cima do fato novo do pai. Tinha berrado imenso com Harry, mas ele tinha fugido para o seu quarto com o envelope escrito com uma letra cuidadosa de cor verde. Era a carta com material que ele iria precisar para aquele ano.

Por volta das duas da tarde do mesmo dia, sendo sábado, alguém bateu à porta e Harry foi abrir.

- Olá Ron! – disse ele.

- Olá Harry. – disse Mr. Weasley. Ambos estavam vestidos como Muggles e na estrada estava um carro com o resto da família Weasley no interior. – Podes chamar os teus tios? Temos de lhes pedir autorização para te levarmos connosco.

- Tio Vernon! – chamou Harry.

Pouco depois ouviram-se passos pesados no hall de entrada e o corpulento tio Vernon surgiu à porta.

- O que querem? – perguntou. – Aqui não fazemos caridade, não...

- Boa tarde. – disse Mr. Weasley. – Eu sou o pai do colega de escola do Harry e nós vamos hoje comprar o material para escola. O Harry pode vir connosco? – perguntou ele de uma só tirada. – Era mais prático e nós poupavamos-lhe o trabalho de depois ir a Londres levá-lo à estação. Ele dormia lá em casa e nós levamo-lo lá.

O tio Vernon pareceu ficar pensativo, cofiando o bigode farfalhudo.

- Vai lá acima fazer a mala para ires. Tens dois minutos para te pores a andar daqui para fora. – disse ele.

Harry ficou por momentos a olhar para ele. Ele nunca pensara que o tio Vernon fosse concordar tão depressa, mas correu escadas a cima, preparando o seu malão.

- Eu... não o conheço? – perguntou o tio Vernon secamente e de sobrancelhas franzidas, enquanto Harry estava no quarto, dirigindo-se a Mr. Weasley. – Tenho a impressão que já o vi antes.

- Provavelmente não. – disse Mr. Weasley, esperando que o seu feitiço não fosse quebrado.

Pouco depois Harry desceu com o malão. Com a ajuda de Ron, colocou-o na bagageira do carro e voltou a casa para ir buscar a sua vassoura e os seus livros. Quando já estava tudo Harry, embora a contragosto, aproximou-se da porta, onde ainda estava o tio Vernon.

- Bem, nós já vamos e na Segunda-feira levamos o Harry à estação. – disse Arthur Weasley pondo a mão no ombro de Harry. – Despede-te do teu tio.

- Adeus tio Vernon. – disse Harry secamente, mas imensamente feliz. Finalmente ia sair dali.

- Adeus! – disse o tio Vernon batendo com a porta na cara deles com um estrondo.

- Os Muggles com quem vives têm cá um feitio, que se eu pudesse... – resmungou Ron entre dentes.

- Deixa lá. – disse Harry seguindo para o carro. – Eu não ligo.

Mais uma vez Harry admirou-se como é que tanta cabia gente num só carro, dentro do velho Ford Anglia azul, mas ele já sabia que aquilo tinha um dedinho de magia de Mr. Weasley, que se entendia logo pelo olhar reprovador da esposa. A mala tinha sido alargada e os bancos eram agora grandes, para que ninguém estivesse apertado.

Aparentando ser um carro Muggle normal, eles seguiram para Londres a fim de fazem compras na Diagon-Al, a rua de comercio exclusivamente de feiticeiros, cuja a entrada ficava no interior de um bar chamado Caldeirão Escoante.

Harry adorava Diagon-Al, porque era diferente e havia sempre algo de novo nas suas curiosas lojas de pedra dourada e na sua loja preferida: a _Loja de Equipamentos de Quidditch de Qualidade_. As ruas eram limpas e cheias de coisas interessantes e os feiticeiros e bruxas, com os seus manto coloridos, davam movimento àquela rua.

Para começar foram todos ao banco de Gringotts, dirigindo-se a um edifício branco. Abriram a porta e atravessaram o hall, observando os vários duendes que lá trabalhavam, e que guardavam o dinheiro de feiticeiros: Galeões de Ouro, Leões de Prata e Knuts de Bronze.

Custava sempre a Harry ir com os Weasleys ao banco, pois eles eram mais pobres do que ele, pois os pais tinham-lhe deixado uma pequena fortuna. Apanharam um carrinho conduzido por um duende e viajaram pelos subterrâneos que percorriam quilómetros debaixo das ruas de Londres até aos cofres. Evitando que os Weasleys vissem as montanhas de ouro que Harry tinha no seu cofre, ele rapidamente encheu um pequeno saco cheio de dinheiro e apressou-se a fechá-lo. Harry gostava de poder ajudar os Weasleys, mas nunca sabia o que eles poderiam necessitar a seguir, mas pareciam felizes tal como eram.

Vinham a sair do edifício branco de Gringotts quando encontraram Hermione.

- Olá! – disse ela entusiasticamente. – Vou comprar pergaminhos e tinteiros e vou ao boticário para comprar ingredientes para Poções. Querem vir?

- Vão com ela meninos. – disse Mrs. Weasley com Ginny por uma mão. – Encontramo-nos dentro de uma hora na _Flourish and Blots_. Tenho que ir comprar um manto para a Ginny.

- Está bem. – disseram os três e afastaram-se.

Hermione, Harry e Ron dirigiram-se para o boticário, onde haviam os mais variados produtos e objectos: chifres de unicórnio, coração e tripas de dragão, Bezoares de cabra, pêlo de lobisomem, línguas de sapo, asas de mosca, olhos de osga... muitas plantas secas e estranhas que pendiam do tecto. Harry quase ficou verde de enjoo quando passou por um monte de miolos de rã e Ron quase gritou ao ver uma caixa de vidro cheia de aranhas.

Após terem comprado os ingredientes, os três saíram do boticário. Harry e Ron tiveram de parar na loja de Quidditch, onde a super-vassoura Flecha de Fogo era atracção principal. Hermione teve de os arrastar de lá.

Vinham a sair da loja de pergaminhos quando uma coruja branca surgiu por cima das suas cabeças. Era Hedwig Ela pousou no ombro de Harry. Trazia no bico um envelope.

- De quem é? – perguntou Ron curioso.

- Ron! – repreendeu Hermione.

Harry, contudo, não ligou aos amigos e abriu o envelope, lendo rapidamente.

- É do... – olhou em volta e sussurrou para as cabeças inclinadas de Ron e Hermione. – É do Sirius.

- Como é que ele está? – perguntou Hermione com olhar sério. – Está escondido?

- Está. – sussurrou guardando a carta rapidamente. – Está escondido longe daqui, mas não disse onde. Ele está bem. Só me pediu para me manter fora de problemas em Hogwarts e para ter atenção aos acontecimentos que por lá vão haver durante este ano.

- Acontecimentos? – perguntou Ron. – Que acontecimentos?

- Não faço ideia, e tu Hermione?

- Não sei de nada...

- Onde é que vocês estavam? – os três quase saltaram quando ouviram aquela voz atrás deles. Percy estava mesmo atrás deles com uma expressão reprovadora. – Não gosto nada de vos ver aos segredinhos.

- Vai dar uma curva Percy! – resmungou Ron, arrastando os amigos para a _Flourish and Blots_.

Quando lá chegaram, Mr. e Mrs. Weasley já lá estavam a comprar os livros de Fred, George e Ginny. Harry atravessou as largas prateleiras a cheirar a mofo e foi buscar os seus livros. Voltou com uma verdadeira montanha nos braços. A _Flourish and Blots_ estava cheia e mal havia espaço para andar. Toda a gente parecia andar atrás das mesmas coisas. Tentando não atropelar ninguém nem deixar cair os seus livros, Harry procurou um lugar mais ou menos livre e esperou pelos outros.

- Espero que Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas este ano valha a pena. – disse ele olhando para um livro grosso, com encadernação negra e letras prateadas.

- É verdade. Temos tido azar. – Ron concordou. – Primeiro o Quirrell, depois o Lockhart e depois o Lupin... esse foi o melhor professor que tivemos. Tenho pena que ele tivesse ido embora...

- Ele era um lobisomem Ron. – disse Hermione, aparecendo com um montanha de livros igual à deles.

- E depois? – retorquiu Ron.

- Esqueçam lá isso! – Harry interrompeu a iminente discussão. – Vamos lá para fora.

Mal podendo com os livros, os três saíram para fora e esperaram pelo resto da família de Ron na rua solarenga. Mrs. Weasley ia demorar um bocadinho, pois ainda andava à procura de alguns livros em segunda mão para Ginny, que ia agora para terceiro ano em Hogwarts. Como estavam a demorar, os três deram uma escapadela para ir comprar gelados, à gelataria do Florean Fortescue, que Harry teimou em pagar (É por tudo o que fizeram por mim no meu aniversário! – dissera ele pondo dois Galeões de ouro na mesa).

Já quase que tinham acabado os gelados quando o resto dos Weasleys saíram da livraria. Mrs. Weasley vinha a resmungar com Fred e George sobre algo de eles querem comprar um livro de Feitiços de Vingança.

- Vocês já têm tudo? – perguntou Mr. Weasley. – Os tinteiros, pergaminhos, livros?

- Transfiguração, Encantamentos, Poções, História da Magia, Herbologia, Adivinhação, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas (Ron assustou-se quando esse livro de capa purpura se moveu sozinho na sua mão), Astronomia... acho que está tudo. – respondeu contando os seus livros.

- Então acho que já está tudo. – confirmou Mrs. Weasley olhando para a carta que tinha na mão.

- Hermione!

Todos olharam para trás, na direcção de duas pessoas vestidas como Muggles, que deviam ser os únicos em toda a Diagon-Al. Eram os pais de Hermione, que eram de facto Muggles.

- Parece que tenho de ir. – disse ela por detrás dos seus livros. Só lhe se viam os olhos. – Tenho que ir para casa acabar a minha composição de Transfiguração. Ainda só escrevi três pergaminhos de um metro!

Ron e Harry olharam um para o outro perplexos. Por vezes, tinham quase a certeza que Hermione exagerava. Acenaram-lhe quando ela se afastou com os pais.

- Não se atrasem para o combóio no dia 1! – gritou ela no meio da multidão, antes de desaparecer.

Os Weasleys e Harry seguiram em sentido oposto de regresso «A Toca».

No dia 1 de manhã, o dia amanheceu com a confusão n' «A Toca».

- ESTAMOS ATRASADOS! ACORDEM!!! – gritou Mrs. Weasley ao olhar para o relógio e o grito foi de tal forma agudo e repentino, que Harry bateu com a cabeça no tecto inclinado do quarto, Ron caiu da cama e Percy apareceu à porta do seu quarto, muito atarantado, olhando para os lados e com a varinha ao contrário na mão.

- Onde é o fogo? Onde é o fogo? Foi o Fred? Foi o George? – perguntava com os cabelos ruivos espetados em todas as direcções e com os óculos inclinados e a caírem-lhe do nariz.

Toda a gente tinha adormecido e estavam atrasados. Rapidamente a casa fervilhava de actividade. Começaram a correr de um lado para o outro, meios vestidos meios despidos, à procura dos livros ou das varinhas ou dos sapatos que pareciam ter desaparecido. Os malões ainda estavam por fazer e o pequeno-almoço por tomar. O Expresso de Hogwarts, o combóio que os levaria à escola, partia às onze horas de Estação de King's Cross, na plataforma nove e três quartos, e ainda havia um monte de coisas para fazer.

Embora envolvidos numa grande trapalhada, Harry e os Weasleys lá conseguiram meter-se no carro em direcção a King's Cross. Faltavam 10 minutos para o combóio partir quando chegaram à estação e enquanto Mr. Weasley foi buscar carrinhos para pôr as malas, os restantes foram tirando-as para fora do carro. Depois de as colocarem sobre rodas, correram para plataforma nove e três quartos.

Para os Muggles tal plataforma não existia, pois era mágica e só acessível a feiticeiros. Ela ficava entre as plataformas nove e dez, mesmo no meio de uma coluna de pedra. Para se entrar nessa plataforma, tinha que se passar pela cancela mágica, atravessando essa parede. Tinham que ir em grupos de dois ou três, pois isso poderia causar alguma confusão aos Muggles que lá estivessem se vissem grandes grupos de pessoas a desaparecer numa parede aparentemente sólida. Faltava muito pouco tempo.

- Vá lá meninos! – Mrs. Weasley parecia aflita. – Percy, vai tu primeiro. Fred, George, depois vão vocês. Ron e Harry, vocês vão a seguir. Eu levo a Ginny.

Percy aproximou-se da parede, como quem não queria a coisa e, depois de se certificar que ninguém estava a olhar, correu para a parede com o carrinho e desapareceu. A seguir foram George e Fred.

Harry ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que tinha estado à procura da plataforma nove e três quartos. Tinha andado um pouco perdido, até que a mãe de Ron lhe tinha indicado como o fazer: ir contra a parede. Ele, ao princípio tinha ficado confuso, mas depois lá tinha tomado coragem e tinha empurrado o seu carrinho, com a gaiola de Hedwig a chocalhar à sua frente e de um momento para o outro estava numa outra plataforma, à frente de um combóio vermelho com o brasão de Hogwarts.

Ron e Harry olharam um para o outro e, discretamente, correram contra a barreira invisível, atravessando-a. Agora já tinham chegado à plataforma nove e três quartos que já estava cheia de bruxos e feiticeiros que vinham trazer os filhos ao combóio.

- Ron! Harry! – ambos olharam para o lado e viram Hermione a correr na direcção deles, com algo grande, peludo e cor de laranja nos braços. Era Crookshanks, o gato de Hermione. – Pensei que não iam vir a tempo.

- Atrasamo-nos. – disse Ron entregando a gaiola da sua minúscula e hiperactiva coruja, Pigwidgeon, ao empregado. Harry fez o mesmo com Hedwig.

- Vamos para a última carruagem. – disse ela. – É lá que eu tenho as minhas coisas.

Ao princípio Ron não entendeu que ela quereria dizer com _as suas coisas_, uma vez que ela já tinha vestido o uniforme. Ele e Harry só o vestiriam quando estivessem a chegar à escola.

- Tenho de esperar pela minha irmã. – disse Ron olhando em volta.

- Onde está a mãe? – perguntou Fred que tinha acabado de chegar.

- Estou aqui! – disse ela correndo na direcção deles com Ginny por uma mão. – Está tudo? As malas já estão guardadas? Estão prontos para ir?

- Está tudo pronto. – Percy chegou-se a eles, com o seu brilhante distintivo de Chefe de Turma ao peito.

- Então vamos lá! – disse Mrs. Weasley dando um beijo a todos, incluindo Hermione. – Não se metam em problemas. Principalmente vocês os dois! – disse ela apontando para Fred e George.

- Nós?! – exclamaram os dois em coro. – Nós somos uns perfeitos santos!

- Pois... – retorquiu ela. – Uns perfeitos santos... estão é por serem tão santinhos que eu recebo tantas cartas do Director Dumbledore! Prometam-me que não vão fazer asneiras.

- Nós prometemos! – exclamarão os dois com um sorriso maldoso mas solene. Se não fosse as figas que eles estavam a fazer atrás das costas...

- Percy, toma conta deles... – pediu Mrs. Weasley.

- Eu vou tomar. – disse ele parecendo responsável. Um bruxo ao pé do comboio gritou: "_TODOS A BORDO!!!"_

- É a vossa chamada! Vão! – Mrs. Weasley mandou-lhes um beijos enquanto eles corriam. – E não se metam em problemas!

Ron, Hermione, Harry e Ginny correram para o fim do combóio vermelho e entraram para o último compartimento como era habitual. Com um apito agudo e um arranque, o combóio começou a andar e os quatro recostaram-se no acentos fofos.

Harry sorriu. Estava entusiasmado. Tentava imaginar o que o esperaria aquele novo ano escolar, tal como tinha acontecido nos outros anos. Só esperava manter-se fora de sarilhos... por mais difícil que isso fosse.

O sol estrava pelas janelas, à medida que o combóio trocava a cidade pôr campos verdejantes. Estava um dia bonito e cheio de sol. Os quatro iam falando quando Fred e George se juntaram a eles.

- Há espaço para mais dois? – perguntaram eles ao abrir a porta?

- Parecer que sim. – disse Harry arrastando-se para que Fred se sentasse entre ele e Ron.

- Vocês já ouviram falar da novidade? – murmurou George inclinando-se para eles.

- Qual novidade?

- O pior é que ninguém sabe! – disse Fred numa voz meia assombrada. – Dizem que algo vai acontecer este ano em Hogwarts, mas que ninguém sabe o que é, a não ser o Dumbledore e os professores.

- Oh, isso são apenas boatos. – disse Hermione com seriedade.

- Talvez não Hermione. – Harry discordou. – O Hagrid disse-me numa carta que iam haver surpresas este ano e o... – Harry parou subitamente. Não podia falar de Sirius à frente de Fred, George e Ginny. - ... e um _amigo_ meu também me disse para ter atenção aos acontecimentos.

- Que amigo? – perguntaram Fred e George em coro.

Harry ficou entalado. Como é que se ia safar daquela? Olhou para Ron e Hermione em busca de ajuda, mas o que o safou da inquisição dos gémeos foi a bruxa gordinha que trazia o carrinho com a comida.

- Olá! Querem alguma coisa, meninos? – perguntou ela com um sorriso.

Não foi preciso dizer aquilo uma segunda vez. Todos se levantaram e correram para o carrinho, que em poucos segundos ficou mais leve, pois todos voltaram para o compartimento com as mãos cheias de Sapos de Chocolate, Feijões de Todos os Sabores Bertie Bott, varinhas mágicas de alcaçuz, pastilhas elásticas do Drooble, Bolos do Caldeirão, Pastéis de Abóbora... tudo o que pudessem comer.

- Mas voltando ao tema da tal novidade, – disse Fred quando se sentaram de novo – não acredito que seja um boato, Hermione. Os Chefes de Turma da escola também sabem alguma coisa, pois não deixam ninguém se chegar ao compartimento deles. Estão lá todos agora.

- Até já andam a fazer apostas! – acrescentou George enquanto fazia uma careta enjoada por ter comido um feijão que sabia a óleo de fígado de bacalhau. – Os alunos do quinto ano dizem que talvez seja uma viagem para fora da escola. Os do sexto dizem que talvez vá haver uma festa especial e sem exames no fim do ano.

Hermione resmungou algo entre dentes que mais pareceu "_claro, já agora nem vamos fazer testes!_"

- Os do sétimo ano não se prenunciam e os do quarto não sabem de nada. – Fred completou.

- Estou a ver que a conversa já chegou à pocilga.

Todos olharam para a porta, mas nenhum deles gostou do que viu. Ao pé da porta aberta, estava um rapaz franzino, de pele demasiado pálida e cabelos loiros. Tinha uma expressão de superioridade nos olhos maldosos. Não havia dúvidas. Draco Malfoy tinha feito a sua entrada triunfal. Dos seus lados estavam dois rapazes grandes e fortes, com cara de broncos. Os seus dois inseparáveis guarda-costas Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle.

Os olhos de Harry faiscaram por detrás dos óculos. Desde o primeiro dia em que o conhecera que Harry e Malfoy eram inimigos. Simplesmente, odiavam-se um ao outro, e Harry não estava para o aturar.

- O que queres? – Harry perguntou pousando o seu bolo.

- Nada, Potter. – disse Malfoy com um sorriso frio e afectado. – Vim ver se ainda estavas vivo e na companhia desta... – olhou para os Weasleys e para Hermione – ... gentinha.

- Gentinha?! – exclamou Ron levantando-se, já de varinha na mão. Harry colocou um braço à frente dele, para evitar que o amigo se atirasse a Malfoy. – A quem é que estás a chamar gentinha?

- Ainda estou e vou estar com eles para sempre. – disse Harry com seriedade. – Porquê? Tens algum problema com isso?

- Eu? – perguntou Malfoy com cinismo. – Eu não tenho problema nenhum, mas tu podes vir a ter, já que na escola vão haver novidades que podem por a tua... – olhou-o maldosamente – _frágil_ constituição física em perigo.

- O que queres dizer com isso? – perguntou Hermione levantando-se também.

- Ninguém te perguntou nada, sangue de lama. – Malfoy ameaçou.

- O que é que tu lhe chamaste? – gritou Ron furioso, preso pelos braços de Harry. – Por acaso já olhaste por ti abaixo, ó ranhoso?

- O quê?! – gritou Malfoy em resposta, tirando a varinha do bolso. – Ora repete lá isso!

- Sai daqui, sua amostra de feiticeiro! – disse Ginny corajosamente. – Deixa o meu irmão e o Harry em paz!

- Vai dar uma curva, micróbio! – gritou Malfoy.

Agora já toda a gente estava de pé, com as varinhas na mão, incluindo os gémeos, Ginny, o Crabbe e o Goyle. Todos apontavam as varinhas prontas a disparar para toda a gente.

- Vai embora Malfoy! – disse Harry com secura. – Não estás aqui a fazer nada!

Malfoy não se mexeu e apontou a sua varinha a Harry e Ron. Ron deu um passo em frente, já com um feitiço pronto a atirar a Malfoy quando Hermione se intrometeu entre os dois.

- Não é preciso Ron. Nada de magia. – disse ela e depois voltou-se para Malfoy que estava agora com um ar mais afectado do que nunca. – Draco Malfoy, vai-te embora. Caso ainda não tenhas reparado nós somos seis e vocês só são três... e tu sabes que eu sou tão boa a lançar feitiços que valho por quatro! Portanto, se não queres problemas antes de chegarmos à escola, é melhor saíres daqui.

Todos olhavam para Hermione perplexos. Nunca a tinham visto tão séria. Malfoy deu dois passos atrás com os seus guarda-costas.

- Não digas que não te avisei Potter! – disse ele. – Eu avisei-te no primeiro ano que as companhias com quem andas são fracas. – sorriu com malícia. – Mas continua a andar com eles, continua! Aproveita bem a companhia

deles, pois eu garanto-te que este será o teu último ano... de vida. – voltou a rir e Crabbe e Goyle riram com ele.

Harry apostava que eles nem sabiam porque se estavam a rir.

- Eu acho que tu só andas com eles, por que tens pena deles. Os Weasleys nem têm onde cair mortos! Aproveita bem a companhia desta hiscória e aproveita para lhes fazer alguma caridade. – Malfoy voltou-lhe as costas e começou a afastar-te, com o manto negro a ondular atrás dele.

- Malfoy!

Ele olhou para trás empertigado quando ouviu o seu nome, mas não teve reacção quando viu uma pequena tarte de creme de abóbora e chantilly a voar em direcção da sua cara e... SPLASH!!!

A tarte esborrachou-se na cara de Malfoy, escorregando depois para o manto que ficou manchado de cor de laranja. Tinha sido Ron que a tinha atirado, tendo ainda o braço no ar. Malfoy olhou para si próprio e os seus olhos soltavam faíscas de raiva quando olhou para Ron. Fred e George também já tinham pegado em tartes, caso fossem necessárias. Malfoy limpou o creme alaranjado e branco da cara, falhando em alguns sítios. Ele estava mais furioso do que nunca. Já estava a levantar a varinha quando uma mão no seu ombro o fez parar.

- O que estás aqui a fazer Malfoy? – era Percy. Malfoy não respondeu. – Este não é o teu compartimento.

Malfoy não se foi embora e lançava olhares letais a Percy, que parecia estar indiferente à cara feroz dele.

- Não vou tornar a avisar-te. – disse Percy com seriedade. – Vai para o teu compartimento.

Draco Malfoy guardou a varinha e olhou para Ron.

- Não perdes por esperar Weasley! – disse com rancor. – Havemos de nos encontrar na escola! Não perdes por esperar!

Dizendo aquilo, virou-lhes as costas e afastou-se a passos rápidos com Crabbe e Goyle atrás dele. Todos respiraram fundo e sentaram-se, guardando as varinhas.

- O que se passou aqui? – perguntou Percy zangado. – O que é que aconteceu ao Malfoy?

- Nada de especial. – Ginny explicou. – Ele veio cá insultar-nos e o Ron atirou-lhe com uma tarte à cara.

Percy pareceu ficar horrorizado e quando se preparava para lhes passar um coro, Fred e George agarram-no pelos braços e puxaram-no para fora do compartimento.

- Anda Perce! Vamos dar uma volta! – disse George.

- Sim! – Fred concordou piscando o olho a Harry antes de fechar a porta. – Diz-nos o que sabes sobre o que se vai passar na escola.

Harry e os outros ouviram-nos discutir no corredor, mas o som afastou-se e eles ficaram sozinhos.

- Será que não vai haver um ano, em que o Malfoy fique no lugar onde está, em vez de nos vir chatear? – resmungou Ron. – Todos os anos é a mesma coisa!

- Ele é estúpido, o que é que se há de fazer? – disse Harry, depois sorriu. – Mas fizeste um bom lançamento de tarde! Ele merecia mais uma dúzia delas!

- Mas foi estúpido o que fizeste. – disse Hermione, acariciando o pêlo de Crookshanks

- Mas pelo menos não usei magia! – retorquiu Ron ainda furioso. – Vais-me dizer que ele não merecia?

- Merecia. – disse Hermione. – Ainda bem que não usaste magia. Podias ter problemas quando chegasses à escola. – ela olhou para ele de lado. – Se é que já não vais ter.

- Mas viste a cara dele? – Harry relembrou. – Quando ele viu a tarte a ir para a cara dele?

Todos começaram a rir com excepção de Hermione, que pelo menos sorriu. A cara que Malfoy tinha feito era impagável.

Eles nem notaram a passagem das paisagens de rebanhos, pequenas cidades e campos floridos. O resto da tarde tinha sido passada a comer o que restava dos doces e com Ron e Harry a trocar os cromos dos Sapos de Chocolate e Hermione a ensinar o feitiço das pernas amarradas a Ginny. Subitamente Ron lembrou-se.

- O que é que o Malfoy terá querido dizer que este ano seria o teu último ano de vida?

- Não faço a mínima ideia. – Harry disse com sinceridade. – Mas ele devia estar a referir-se ao que se vai passar na escola.

- Eu acho que ele só te estava ameaçar. – discordou Hermione, olhando pela janela. Já tinha escurecido. – Mas agora também já não interessa pensar nisso. Têm de se vestir. Já estamos quase a chegar.

Harry e Ron olharam pelas janelas. De facto, já estravam quase a chegar. As raparigas saíram e eles vestiram os seus uniformes e os mantos negros de Hogwarts. Elas voltaram a entrar e sentaram-se à espera que o combóio parasse.

Quando o combóio parou, toda a agente se precipitou para as saídas, entupindo as portas, mas eles saíram aos empurrões como os outros. Estava um frio de rachar no exterior, mas o céu estava limpo e cheio de estrelas.

- Primeiros anos! Primeiros anos! É pra' vir por aqui! – Ron, Hermione, Ginny e Harry olharam para trás quando ouviram aquela voz. Uma luz brilhava muito acima das suas cabeças enquanto aquela voz gritava. Era Hagrid. – Vamos! Despachem-se! Oh, olá Harry! Está tudo bem? – disse Hagrid aproximando-se deles.

- Está tudo! – Harry sorriu. – Vais levar os primeiros anos?

- Levo-os sempre! – disse Hagrid, que parecia sorrir, mas ninguém lhe via a boca no meio daquele emaranhado de barba. – Tenho d' ir! Vemo-nos no banquete. – voltou-se para um grupo de miúdos do primeiro ano, que estavam amedrontados e a tremer de frio. – Vamos! Sigam-me! Nã' se separem! Venham atrás de mim!

Harry sorriu e seguiu com os outros. À dois anos, a sua chegada a Hogwarts tinha sido um pouco atribulada, no interior de um carro voador que, ainda para mais, tinha aterrado em cima do Salgueiro Zurzidor, uma árvore que achava que era pugilista. Seguiu os outros por um caminho até um campo que cheio de carruagens puxadas, pensava Harry, por cavalos invisíveis. Ocupou uma com Ron, Hermione, Ginny e os gémeos e ela partiu.

Harry teria preferido mil vezes fazer o percurso até à escola de barco, tal como tinha feito no primeiro ano. Aquela carruagem dava tantos solavancos pela subida, que ele não conseguia ficar quieto mais do que dois segundos no mesmo lugar e uma vez quase que saltou para o colo de Hermione quando a carruagem passou por cima de uma pedra. Ron, já estava a ficar verde e enjoado com tanto balanço. O que valia era que a viagem era curta e todos eles ficaram contentes de saírem do interior daquela coisa.

Os alunos começaram a entrar no castelo e Harry teve um delicioso arrepio na espinha. Sabia que não haviam razões para estar nervoso, mas ele estava a gostar daquela sensação. Era mais um ano que ia começar, mais um ano cheio de emoções e surpresas. Seguiu com os outros pelo hall de entrada até à porta de entrada do Grande Salão.

A primeira coisa que Harry fez foi olhar para o tecto enfeitiçado do Salão, que mostrava exactamente o tempo que fizesse no exterior, dando a sensação de que aquela enorme sala estava a céu aberto. Depois seguiu para a mesa dos Gryffindor, a sua equipa que era caracterizada por um leão e pelas cores vermelho e dourado. As quatros mesas das quatro equipas enchiam-se ao poucos e Harry observou com prazer a arquitectura familiar: as paredes altas de pedra dourada, as muitas dezenas de velas que flutuavam magicamente no ar, o brasão de Hogwarts atrás da mesa dos professores, no topo do Salão, que estava voltada para as quatro mesas gigantes dos alunos cheias de pratos e de taças de ouro reluzentes...

Foi óptimo para ele poder rever os seus amigos após umas longas e torturantes férias. Faltavam lá alguns que tinham acabado a escola no ano anterior. Ele, Hermione e Ron sentaram-se ao pé de Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas e Lee Jordan.

- Harry! É bom rever-te!

- Como passaste as tuas férias?

- Ei Potter! Crescente bastante!

Harry sorria a todos os que o cumprimentavam e que não eram poucos. Apenas se tinham passado apenas dois meses, mas parecia que tinha passado uma eternidade e que toda a gente estava diferente. Neville estava a mostrar um álbum de fotografias das suas férias quando se fez silêncio. As mesas já estavam cheias e os professores já estavam sentados. Albus Dumbledore, o Director de Hogwarts, estava sentado numa grande cadeira no meio da longa mesa. Tinha uma túnica purpura e um chapéu pontiagudo cheio de estrelas prateadas. Com a sua longa barba e cabelo prateados, o seu nariz adunco e com os seus óculos em meia-lua, ele era inconfundível. Sorria para todos os alunos e parecia estar bem disposto.

A professora Minerva MacGonagall tinha acabado de entrar com os primeiros anos em fila, que pareciam assustados, olhando para os outros alunos e para o tecto encantado. Por fim, foram posicionados junto à mesa dos professores, voltados para os outros alunos. Muitos tinham cara de que fugiriam dali para fora se pudessem.

A professora colocou à frente deles um pequeno banco de madeira e em cima dele um chapéu velho, sujo e remendado. Muitos ficaram a olhar para aquilo, sem saber o que fazer. O chapéu permaneceu imóvel até que um rasgão surgiu junto à aba e ele começou a falar. Alguns alunos recuaram, assustados, mas o chapéu apenas se limitou a cantar.

**Mais um ano começa**

**Os alunos para Hogwarts a voltar**

**Mas atenção, não se atrasem!**

**A selecção vai começar!**

**O Chapéu Seleccionador de Hogwarts**

**Pode ser velho e sujo, coisa de espantar**

**Mas estão errados, pensem bem**

**Pois depende de mim, a equipa onde vão ficar.**

**Olharei para as vossas cabeças e verei os vossos valores**

**Não há nada que me possam esconder**

**Não tentem enganar-me, não vale o trabalho**

**Pois não há nada que eu não consiga saber.**

**Se forem corajosos e audaciosos**

**Nos Gryffindor é o vosso lugar**

**Mas se forem prudentes e estudiosos**

**É nos Ravenclaw que vão ficar.**

**Se forem justos e leais**

**Nos Hufflepuff terão guarida**

**Mas se são ambiciosos**

**Para os Slytherin vão**

**Os que amam o poder mais que a própria vida.**

**Por isso não tenham medo**

**Sentem-se e deixe-me na vossa cabeça me colocar**

**Que na escolha das vossas equipas**

**Os quatros grandes feiticeiros**

**Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff e Slytherin**

**Vos hão de ajudar!**

Quando o chapéu acabou, o Salão ecoou com os aplausos dos alunos e professores. Ele agradeceu fazendo uma vénia a cada uma das mesas e depois manteve-se quieto. A professora MacGonagall desenrolou um longo pergaminho dizendo em voz alta:

- Quando chamar pelos vossos nomes, vão sentar-se no banco e vão colocar o chapéu na cabeça para serem seleccionados. – a sua voz ecoou pelo Salão. – Christine Lovett!

Uma menina de cabelos castanhos caminhou timidamente para o banco e sentou-se, colocando na cabeça. Segundos depois ele gritou:

- RAVENCLAW!

A mesa, com as cores azul e prateado que estava ao lado esquerdo da de Harry, explodiu em aplausos enquanto a ela se lhes juntava.

- Matthew Fazzer!

- RAVENCLAW! – gritou de novo o chapéu e Matthew foi juntar-se a Christine e aos restante Ravenclaw.

- Soren Smith! – prosseguiu a professora MacGonagall e uma rapariga gordinha e loira sentou-se no banco.

- HUFFLEPUFF! – gritou o chapéu após pelos menos dois minutos de ponderação. Desta vez foi a mesa de amarelo e negro da extrema direita que aplaudiu com entusiasmo.

- Molly Montgomery!

- SLYTHERIN!

Harry viu Malfoy a bater palmas, na mesa verde da extrema esquerda, quando Molly se tornou uma Slytherin.

- Millena Sarck! – uma rapariga baixinha e de cabelos negros aproximou-se do banco, aguardando.

- GRYFFINDOR!

Finalmente Harry e os outros puderam bater palmas para receber o novo membro daquela equipa. Millena sentou-se no extremo da mesa, ao pé de Ginny.

A selecção continuou, à medida que os alunos eram escolhidos para as suas equipas que batiam palmas a cada novo elemento. Os alunos dos primeiros anos já não pareciam tão assustados uma vez que tinham percebido que apenas tinham que colocar um chapéu na cabeça.

Já faltavam poucos. Andrew Thompson, Allie Norren tornaram-se Gryffindors, Nina Maclean e Josh Trebek Hufflepuffs, Pierce Casthrum e Monica Lewsky eram agora Slytherins e Bruce Dorough e Alijah Mackintayre foram juntar-se aos restantes Ravenclaw. A casa de Gryffindor tinha agora doze novos alunos.

Quando todos os alunos já estavam seleccionados, a professora MacGonagall pegou no banco e no chapéu seleccionador e saiu por uma porta lateral.

As conversas podiam ouvir-se agora por todas as mesas, à medida que os alunos mais velhos tentavam ver os novos alunos, até que Dumbledore pediu silêncio, levantando-se. Fez-se silêncio no Salão.

- Bem-Vindos! – disse ele sorridente. – Dou-vos as boas-vindas a mais um novo ano em Hogwarts! Espero que se apliquem este ano e que consigam sair daqui com vida! É tudo, obrigado!

Dumbledore voltou a sentar-se com os alunos ainda a bater palmas, mas muitos tinham ficado lívidos, entre eles, a maioria dos novos alunos.

- O Dumbledore vem-se com cada saída... – disse Ron com um sorriso amarelo e forçado.

- Ele só estava a brincar. – disse Hermione suficientemente alto para que a miúda do primeiro ano que estava ao seu lado a tremer ouvisse, enquanto pegava uma perna de frango (porque os pratos e taças estavam agora cheios de comida que tinha aparecido magicamente).

Harry riu e começou a encher o seu prato, mas nem sabia por onde começar. Os bifes, pernas de frango, costeletas de porco e de carneiro, salsichas gigantes, _bacon_, batatas assadas e fritas, ervilhas e cenouras entre outras coisas, tudo tinha um aspecto delicioso. Harry, como não sabia ao certo o que comer, pegou num bocadinho de tudo.

- Hermione, passa-me o sumo de abóbora. – pediu Ron.

- Vocês já olharam para a mesa dos professores? – ela perguntou passando o jarro de sumo a Ron.

- O que é que tem? – Harry perguntou olhando para a longa mesa onde estavam os professores.

- Não acham que falta lá alguém? – perguntou ela de novo.

Ron e Harry olharam para a longa mesa, observando-a com cuidado. Na ponta estava Hagrid que tinha uma taça na mão e que lhes acenou. A seguir estava o Professor Binns e depois a professora Sprout. Do lado direito de Dumbledore estava a professora MacGonagall e do lado esquerdo estava o professor Flitwick e o professor Snape.

- O Snape continua ali. – constatou Ron com uma expressão dengosa. – Por que é que ele não se vai embora se não o deixam dar as aulas de...

- Onde é que está o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? – perguntou Harry reparando na cadeira vazia que estava no fundo da mesa dos professores.

- Era exactamente a isso que eu me referia. – disse Hermione. – Falta um professor.

- Será que não vamos ter Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas este ano? – Harry perguntou, desviando o olhar de Snape, que olhava para ele.

- Podemos perguntar ao Percy. – Ron sugeriu olhando para a mesa em busca do irmão. – Ele deve saber de alguma coisa.

Os três procuraram Percy pela mesa, mas não o encontraram. Entretanto, a comida dos pratos já havia desaparecido e já tinha sido substituída por sobremesas. Desde bolos a musses de chocolate e gelados a Donuts recheados e pudins, era difícil a escolha.

Subitamente, ouviram-se gritos por todo o Salão, vindos de todas as mesas, e toda a gente voltou as cabeças para ver o que se estava a passar. Harry teve de se levantar para poder ver por cima da cabeça de Ron por que é que a miúda, que Harry reconheceu como sendo Allie Norren, uma das alunas do primeiro ano, estava quase em cima do colo de Hermione. Olhou para o centro da mesa, para onde Allie olhava com a expressão lívida e os olhos muito abertos.

Ron esticou o pescoço e olhou por cima de um bolo de caramelo. O que é que ela teria visto para a deixar assim? Todos se chegaram a Hermione para ver o que se estava a passar e...

- Ah! – disse Harry de olhos muito abertos, olhando para o centro da mesa.

Numa salva de ouro estava um grande pudim de gelatina verde, mas dentro dele estava uma cabeça. A gelatina fazia os olhos daquela coisa ficarem grandes e destorcidos, motivo pelo qual Allie ainda estava agarrada ao braço de Hermione. Depois os alunos mais velhos desataram às gargalhadas à medida que um fantasma prateado saía do meio da gelatina. Era Sir Nicholas Quase-Sem-Cabeça, o fantasma dos Gryffindor.

Harry viu ao longe o Frade Gordo dos Hufflepuff e o Barão Sangrento nos Slytherin, com o seu manto manchado de sangue prateado. Cada equipa da escola de Hogwarts tinha um fantasma e era sempre um choque para os novos alunos vê-los a atravessar as paredes do castelo, e muito pior era vê-los surgir de uma gelatina que se estava prestes a comer. Subitamente o Salão tinha-se enchido de fantasmas cor de pérola e prateados que flutuavam no ar.

- Olá Nick! – disse Harry ao vê-lo aproximar-se.

- Viva jovem Harry! Como estás? – perguntou Sir Nicholas fazendo uma vénia suave.

- Estou bem, obrigado e tu?

- Morto como sempre. – respondeu Sir Nicholas compondo o tufo de folhos que tinha em volta do pescoço.

- Ei Nick! Ainda não te zangaste ao ponto de... _perderes a cabeça_, pois não? – perguntou Fred maldosamente.

- Ainda não, Fred Weasley. – Sir Nicholas parecia aborrecido. Depois voltou-se para Hermione, apontando para todas as caras assustadas que estavam espalhadas pela longa mesa. – São os alunos novos?

- São. – disse ela simplesmente.

Sir Nicholas Quase-Sem-Cabeça começou a circular pela mesa, saudando os novos alunos, quando o Salão ficou em silêncio. Dumbledore tinha-se levantado e as sobremesas tinham desaparecido, deixando os pratos reluzentes.

- Após as boas-vindas e este magnifico jantar, só vou fazer alguns avisos antes de irmos para a cama. – disse ele. – Os alunos dos primeiros anos devem saber que a Floresta é proibida a todos os alunos... e mais uma vez era bom que alguns dos mais velhos se lembrassem disso...

O olhar perspicaz de Dumbledore fixou-se num grupinho em especial, formado por Ron, Harry e os gémeos.

- Mais uma vez o encarregado, o senhor Filch, pediu-me para vos recordar que não se deve fazer magia nos corredores e em lugar algum a não ser nas aulas. – Dumbledore sorriu e acrescentou. – Mas toda a gente sabe que isso é impossível uma vez que isto **é** uma escola de magia... Os desafios de Quidditch só terão início a meio da primeira semana de Outubro, uma vez que estaremos ocupados com outros acontecimentos.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Ron, Hermione e Harry olharam uns para os outros.

- Quem estiver interessado em jogar, dirija-se à Madam Hooch. E por fim, só os alunos com autorização podem ir aos passeios de fins-de-semana a Hogsmead. – Dumbledore olhou para todos os professores e depois voltou-se de novo para os alunos. – Agora vamos todos para a cama que já é tarde!

Todos abandonaram as mesas atrás dos Chefes das Turmas que os levariam aos respectivos dormitórios. Os Gryffindor seguiram Percy, subindo escadas e percorrendo corredores até chegarem à frente de um quadro que mostrava uma Dama Gorda num vestido cor de rosa, que se moveu ao vê-los chegar.

- A senha? – perguntou ela.

- _Dracos Podris_. – disse Percy pomposamente exibindo-se aos primeiros anos.

O quadro balançou-se para a frente e eles entraram por um buraco que estava na parede. Tinham acabado de entrar numa sala redonda e acolhedora cheia de cadeirões de braços, sofás, mesas e uma lareira, tudo decorado com tapeçarias vermelhas e douradas. Era a sala comum do Gryffindor.

Enquanto Percy levou os novos alunos aos respectivos quartos, Harry e Ron subiram para uma das torres através de uma escada em espiral até encontrarem uma porta que dizia agora "Quartos Anos". Abriu-a e olhou para o interior, para as cinco grandes camas antigas e fofas, com as suas cortinas de veludo vermelho, igual aos reposteiros das janelas. Pouco depois chegaram os restantes ocupantes daquela quarto que eram Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan e Neville Longbottom.

- Cá estamos nós de novo, não é Harry? – perguntou Seamus, um rapaz de cabelo cor de areia, ocupando uma cama junto à janela.

- Assim parece. – respondeu Harry desfazendo a mala na cama que ficava junto à porta. Ron, estava na cama ao lado e a seguir estava Neville. Dean estava ao lado de Seamus.

- Oh não! – disse Neville, um rapazinho gordo e atarracado, com a pior memória que Harry alguma vez conhecera, para além de ter um dom natural para o desastre. – Acho que me esqueci da minha varinha e dos tinteiros e de... – os seus olhos abriram-se exageradamente e ele agarrou a sua própria cara. – Trevor! – exclamou horrorizado referindo-se ao seu sapo de estimação. – Esqueci-me do Trevor em casa!

- Não te preocupes. – disse Ron enfiando o pijama. – A tua avó manda-to amanhã pelo correio. Depois todos se deitaram e o silêncio reinou. Harry tentou adormecer, pensando no que iria acontecer no dia seguinte. As aulas iriam começar.


	5. Cap IV Segredos no Primeiro Dia de Aula...

**IV**

**Segredos no Primeiro Dia de Aulas**

No dia seguinte, Ron e Harry acordaram cedo e bem dispostos, descendo para tomar o pequeno-almoço com os restantes alunos de Hogwarts. Estavam a tirar o _bacon_ quando Hermione se juntou a eles.

- Bom dia. – disse ela sentando-se. – A professora MacGonagall ainda não entregou os horários, pois não?

- Ainda não. – Ron respondeu com aboca cheia de torrada com doce de laranja. Hermione torceu o nariz e achou-o nojento, por estar a falar com a boca cheia.

Os restantes alunos começaram a descer para o Salão e as mesas começaram a encher-se com ruidosas conversas. Quando já quase que estavam a acabar o pequeno-almoço, a professora MacGonagall surgiu na mesa dos Gryffindor com um molho de papeis nas mãos.

A professora Minerva MacGonagall era a chefe dos Gryffindor e dava aulas de Transfiguração. Com o cabelo sempre preso num carrapito atrás da cabeça e com uns óculos quadrados, era alta, magra e raramente sorria. Era uma pessoa de quem ninguém gosta de estar perto quando ela se zangava. Circulou pela mesa distribuindo os horários.

- Miss Granger – disse ela para Hermione – ainda bem que desistiu de algumas disciplinas.

Hermione pegou no seu horário com um sorriso, relembrando que no ano anterior tinha duas disciplinas ao mesmo tempo, às quais apenas podia ir com a ajuda de um dispositivo mágico, um _Vira-Tempo_, que permitia que ela voltasse atrás no tempo. A professora continuou a distribuir os horários.

- Potter, o Oliver Wood quer falar contigo. – disse ela entregando-lhe o horário.

- Já?! – Harry exclamou perplexo pousando o papel. – Mas os torneios de Quidditch só começam em Outubro!

- Mas é melhor começar a treinar já. – disse ela severamente. – Para o nosso nome constar na Taça de Quidditch deste ano, vamos ter mais do que algumas dores de cabeça. Vai ser um ano difícil, muito difícil. – e dizendo aquilo, a professora MacGonagall afastou-se.

Harry ficou meio aparvalhado a olhar para ela. Por que é que haviam tantos segredos? Só acordou para a realidade quando ouviu a voz de Ron ao seu lado.

- Oh não! – ele exclamou olhando para o horário que tinha nas mãos. – Adivinhação logo às oito da manhã! Como é possível? É quase tão mau como o que temos a seguir: duas horas de Poções com os Slytherin.

- Outra vez? – resmungou Harry aborrecido. – Será que nunca vamos ter Poções com os Ravenclaw ou com os Hufflepuff? O Snape dá sempre cabo de nós!

- Bem, agora eu vou ter Aritmancia. – disse Hermione olhando para o relógio e pegando na sua pesada mochila. – Vemo-nos daqui a uma hora nos calabouços.

- Bem, vamos lá. – Harry levantou-se com Ron em direcção à Torre Norte onde ficava a sala de aulas de Adivinhação. Riu piscando o olho a Ron. – Vamos lá ver quem é que vai morrer este ano!

Ron entendeu a piada e riu também. Desde que tinham Adivinhação que a professora Trelawney dizia que Harry iria morrer. Até agora ela tinha falhado redondamente. Seguiram com os outros pelo árduo caminho.

Ainda iam a meio das escadas e já todos os alunos estavam a deitar o bofes pela boca. Harry não se lembrava de ter de andar tanto para chegar a uma sala de aulas. Apoiou-se na parede para respirar e Ron estava uma lanço de escadas atrás dele.

- Lembra-me... – disse ele meio sufocado aproximando-se de Harry – ... Lembra-me para a próxima vez que tivermos Adivinhação, de comer um pequeno-almoço reforçado...

- Boa ideia. – Harry concordou, olhando para as escadas que lhe faltavam ainda subir.

- Ei Harry, Ron! – ambos olharam para cima e viram Lavander Brown no cimo das escadas. – Despachem-se! Só faltam vocês os dois! Ah, já agora, Ron? A professora Trelawney disse para tu teres cuidado a subir as escadas.

Ron arfou e ambos continuaram a subir as escadas aspiraladas, passaram pelo quadro de Sir Cadogan até chegarem a um patamar. Harry curvou-se, apoiando-se nos joelhos apara respirar. Uma escada prateada desceu do tecto e os dois começaram a subir. Quando Harry se preparava para abrir o alçapão do tecto, ouviu-se um grito abafado e a escada tremeu. Harry olhou para trás preocupado. Ron tinha escorregado e tinha as calças rasgadas no joelho direito que estava ferido.

- Eu estou bem. – Ron garantiu. – Abre lá isso.

Harry empurrou o alçapão com força e entrou na sala. Harry não gostava daquela sala. Muitas coisas esquisitas tinham acontecido ali. Ron entrou e Harry fechou o alçapão.

Aquela sala estava tal e qual como estivera no ano anterior. Era uma sala com aspecto de sótão, curva e fechada, com as cortinas das janelas corridas. Continuava cheia de pequenas mesas redondas, cerca de vinte, com _poufs_ fofos a toda a volta. Os pavorosos caldeirões forrados a chita também ainda continuavam lá. A luz difusa de cor carmesim, fez com que Harry tivesse de piscar os olhos várias vezes enquanto se encaminhava para uma dessas mesas com Ron.

Os candeeiros com quebra-luzes vermelhos-escuros davam um ar abafado e àquela sala, ajudado pelo calor que vinha da lareira acesa. Perfumes doces e enjoativos flutuavam no ar e eram tão densos que dava a ideia que formavam uma neblina que os envolvia. Harry olhou para um grande cadeirão que estava atrás de uma mesa. A professora Sibyll Trelawney olhava para ele com um sorriso.

A professora Trelawney era uma mulher extremamente estranha. Era muito magra e usavam uns óculos que lhe aumentava os olhos de forma medonha. Usava sempre um xaile de lantejoulas e o seu pescoço frágil estava rodeado de colares de contas. Os pulsos e os dedos tinham anéis e pulseiras de ouro. Apresentava sempre um ar calmo, quase dormente.

- Bem-vindos meus queridos alunos. – disse ela com voz calma. – Bem-vindos a mais um ano de Adivinhação. Mais uma vez vamos tentar expandir os olhos da mente e ver para além do que nos rodeia... Este ano a escola está envolvida numa aura de mistério... Mr. Weasley, não precisa de ir à ala hospitalar, pois não? Devia ter tido mais atenção ao subir a escada.

- Estou bem professora. – disse ele. – É só um arranhão.

- Está bem. Uma das matérias que vamos dar vai ser como prever o imprevisível, tal como pequenos acidentes. – olhar de Neville iluminou-se, pois meter-se em acidentes era o que ele mais fazia. – Também vamos voltar às bolas de cristal. Passaremos também pela simbologia dos signos, pela leitura das mãos e pelo significado dos sonhos, mas este ano vamos começar pela leitura das cartas de Tarot...

Trelawney voltou o olhar para uma mesa em especial.

- Ah, Miss Patil, se eu fosse a menina, teria cuidado na aula de Herbologia. Exploraremos mais vertentes da Adivinhação, mas durante este primeiro período é só o que vamos fazer. Façam o favor de abrir o livro na página cinco e leiam o significado das cartas e...

A professora Trelawney fez um olhar preocupado na direcção de Neville.

- E, Neville, querido, após me incendiares as cartas, por favor, senta-te longe do molho de morango durante o almoço. Esses tipos de nódoas são difíceis de tirar.

Todos os alunos abriram os seus livros e começaram a ler. Harry já estava a ficar enjoado com aqueles perfumes que flutuavam no ar, além de que estava a ficar com dores de cabeça. Após terem lido, a professora Trelawney mandou-os pegar nos baralhos de cartas que estavam na sua secretária. Harry pegou num deles e voltou a sentar-se com Ron, baralhando-as.

- Na página sete diz como devem baralhar as cartas e como as colocar sobre a mesa. Se precisarem da minha ajuda sobre algum significado que não entendam, chamem-me. Treinem com o vosso colega do lado.

Ron pegou nas cartas e baralhou-as, colocando-as na mesa, voltadas para baixo, tal como demostrava o livro. Atrapalhou-se um pouco, mas lá acertou na disposição certa e começou a voltá-las.

- Humm... – disse ele com um olhar compenetrado e pensativo que só fez com que Harry risse. – Na tua situação presente tens a carta da Roda da Fortuna, o que quer dizer sorte ou dinheiro. – voltou outra carta. – O Mago, quer dizer sabedoria... talvez te safes hoje na aula de Poções... Os Enamorados, ena Harry! Segundo o livro quer dizer que vais conhecer alguém de que vais gostar e ou alguém de quem gostas vai começar a gostar de ti.

- Muito bem Mr. Weasley. – a professora Trelawney apareceu por detrás deles olhando para a disposição das cartas – Eu já tinha previsto isso. Em breve, no fim desta semana, no Domingo à noite, o Harry vai conhecer alguém, uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos. Volte a última carta querido, que é relativa ao futuro.

Ron voltou a carta que estava no centro da mesa.

- A Morte. – murmurou Harry e olhou instintivamente para a professora que tapou a boca num gesto horrorizado. – Vou morrer?... – perguntou aborrecido e acrescentou entre dentes – ... o_utra_ vez?

- Não, meu querido – disse ela – a carta da Morte está ao contrário para ti, o que quer dizer vida, mas é relativa à morte de alguém que está próximo de ti.

- Agora sou eu que vou morrer? – Ron exclamou. – Eu estou a ver o futuro dele, não o meu!

Toda a turma voltou a sua atenção para a mesa de Harry. Já o ano passado a professora tinha dito que ele iria morrer e agora estavam curiosos em saber que seria a vítima deste ano.

- Não, não és tu que vais morrer. – disse ela colocando-se atrás de Ron e o seu xaile caiu sobre a cabeça de Ron, que se apressou a tirá-lo para o lado. – Quem vai morrer, é a rapariga que Harry vai conhecer em breve. Vai ter uma morte dolorosa... muito dolorosa às mãos de alguém muito poderoso... a Carta do Mago, vai morrer às mãos de um feiticeiro das trevas... Oh, céus... Tanto sofrimento no teu caminho, meu querido... e no dela...

Parecendo perturbada, a professora Trelawney afastou-se deles e sentou-se no seu cadeirão com uma mão sobre os olhos. Ron e Harry ficaram aparvalhadamente a olhar um para o outro. Encolheram os ombros e Harry começou a fazer a previsão de Ron.

Antes de a aula acabar, Neville deitou fogo às cartas, tal como a professora previra, enquanto Dean Thomas fazia a sua previsão. Parvati Patil gritou quando viu que a sua amiga, Lavander Brown, ia cair nas escadas e Seamus Finnigan ficou quase de cabelos em pé quando lhe disseram que, na sua previsão, lhe ia acontecer algo realmente mau com cordas.

Quando a aula acabou, Harry ficou feliz por poder deixar aquele ambiente pesado, respirando fundo enquanto descia as escadas. Os outros Gryffindor olhavam para ele de esguelha, curiosos sobre quem seria a pessoa que ele iria conhecer em breve.

- Quem será a rapariga que tu vais conhecer? – perguntou Ron.

- Sei lá! Acho que já conheço toda a gente desta escola. Só se for alguma aluna nova. – Harry encolheu os ombros. – Também, o que ela diz não é de fiar. Ela passou o ano passado inteiro a dizer que eu ia morrer.

- Acho que tens razão. – disse Seamus intervindo. – Só porque me saiu a carta do Enforcado, ela disse que eu ia ter um acidente com cordas!

Ron e Harry riram com vontade. Aquelas aulas eram mesmo esquisitas. No entanto...

Harry ainda se lembrava do seu exame de Adivinhação, no ano passado, no qual a professora Trelawney tinha entrado em transe e tinha feito uma previsão que ao princípio o tinha assustado:

"_... O senhor das trevas erguer-se-á de novo, maior e mais terrível do que nunca. Esta noite, antes da meia-noite, o servo partirá e irá ao encontro do seu amo."_

Harry tinha passado as férias a pensar naquilo, mas como as previsões da professora Trelawney eram, geralmente, de pouca confiança e Harry, também por sugestão de Dumbledore, resolvera não atribuir muito valor ao assunto, mas...

Seguiu com Ron para o Salão, em busca de Hermione. A seguir teriam Poções.

- Então? – perguntou Hermione animada. – Quem é que vai morrer este ano?

- Uma rapariga que o Harry vai conhecer no Domingo. – explicou Ron enquanto desciam para os calabouços, para a aula de Poções. – Olha a nossa sorte por já o conhecermos à quatro anos!

Hermione não fez comentários e os três desceram as escadas geladas dos calabouços, onde ficava a sala de aulas de Snape, o professor de Poções.

- Não sabem como eu detesto estas aulas! Não sabem como eu detesto estas aulas! – repetiu Neville vezes sem conta, olhando para os lados, como se Snape pudesse surgir de um canto escuro e lhe saltar para cima.

O professor Snape era o medo de quase todos os alunos, menos dos Slytherin, a equipa da qual ele era chefe. Mas no caso de Neville, o professor causava-lhe um pavor de morte.

- Cuidado! – Harry voltou a cabeça para um canto onde os Slytherin estavam reunidos. – Não deixem as nossas alunas do primeiro ano chegarem perto do Potter! A primeira rapariga que ele conhecer vai morrer dolorosamente!!

Não era surpresa em saber que quem estava a falar era Draco Malfoy. Pelos vistos a história que se tinha passado na aula de Adivinhação já se tinha espalhado pela escola e Malfoy não ia deixar passar uma ocasião como aquela, para tornar a vida de Harry num inferno.

- Não ligues. – rosnou Hermione para Harry, voltando as costas a Malfoy. – Ele precisa de alguma coisa para se entreter, deixa-o fazer-se de palhaço à vontade.

- Não contava em ligar ao que ele está a dizer. – disse Harry seguindo com os outros para dento da sala gelada. – Mas que ele me enerva, lá isso enerva.

Os alunos foram entrando e acomodaram-se juntos aos caldeirões. Harry, Hermione e Ron, como sempre, sentaram-se juntos. Enquanto eles tiravam os livros e os pergaminhos, uma capa negra e ondulante passou por ele e um homem magro, com nariz adunco e com uns pavorosos e oleosos cabelos negros, sentou-se por detrás de uma secretária. Olhou para todos os alunos com os seus pequenos olhos negros e frios. Neville começou a tremer. Era Severus Snape.

Ele pousou a sua mala em cima da secretária e perscrutou os alunos, retendo o seu olhar em Harry, que não gostou da forma como ele o olhava. Harry sabia que Snape, pura e simplesmente, o odiava desde o primeiro dia em que o vira, e não sabia porquê. Toda essa história tinha sido explicada no ano anterior na presença de Remus Lupin, o antigo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Sirius Black, o seu padrinho. O ódio de Snape por Harry, já vinha desde o seu pai, James Potter, devido a uma pequena partida.

Snape continuou a olhar para ele de forma deliciada e mesquinha, algo que automaticamente disse a Harry que em breve estaria metido em problemas. O sorriso retorcido do professor não lhe agradou.

Snape tirou o seu livro e colocou-o em cima da mesa, mas não o abriu. Continuou a olhar para Harry. Até Ron estava um pouco retraído quando à natureza daquele sorriso. Fez a chamada até chegar ao nome de...

- Harry Potter... Como foram as tuas férias? – perguntou ele com ironia.

- Foram boas. – disse Harry com voz meia sumida, aguentando o olhar frio de Snape durante o tempo que lhe foi possível.

- Bem, turma – disse ele dirigindo-se mais aos Slytherin que aos Gryffindor – o nosso ilustre Harry Potter teve umas férias muito atribuladas.

Hermione olhou de esguelha para Harry.

- É que o nosso herói, teve problemas com polícias Muggles. – Snape encostou-se à mesa de Malfoy, que não perdia nada e ouvia tudo com uma exagerada atenção. Snape parecia satisfeito por ver Harry a olhar para a mesa de cabeça baixa. – Sabiam que ele foi preso? Por entrar numa propriedade privada para roubar?

Logo de imediato a sala se encheu de murmúrios. Malfoy parecia estar tão entusiasmado, que Harry achava que até poderia dançar se o deixassem.

- A tia dele deve ter-lhe contado tudo. – murmurou Harry para Ron e Hermione. – Ele deve estar realmente satisfeito.

A sala continuou num pequeno alvoroço.

- A roubar Harry? Se o Dumbledore soubesse o que o seu menino de ouro andou a fazer... – gozou Snape.

- Eu não sou o menino de ouro do professor Dumbledore! – Harry retorquiu fazendo frente a Snape, corado como um tomate. Os olhos verdes faiscavam – E depois o meu primo obrigou-me a ir com ele, mas eu não fiz nada!

- Vinte pontos a menos para os Gryffindor. – rosou Snape furioso. – Queres continuar a contradizer-me, Potter? Não é bom para a tua equipa, se começares a perder muitos pontos logo no primeiro dia de aulas.

Harry sentiu a ameaça bem presente na voz de Snape, mas não disse mais nada. Hermione tinha-lhe agarrado o braço, abanando negativamente a cabeça. Só Malfoy parecia estar mais feliz do que Snape.

- Agora, vamos lá ver esses trabalhos de casa... – disse Snape com um ar maldoso, olhando especificamente para Neville Longbottom que quase desfaleceu.

Um pequeno monte de pergaminhos aterrou na secretária de Snape e enquanto ele os lia, mandou-os fazer uma poção que servisse de antídoto à Poção de Asfólio e Absinto, uma poderosa poção soporífera mais conhecida como "O Gole dos Mortos-Vivos".

O resto da aula não foi melhor. Enquanto Ron, Harry e Hermione (que parecia ser a única que sabia o que estava a fazer) estavam a cortar as cabeças às formigas-de-fogo, ouviu-se uma explosão e um fumo azul encheu a sala. Neville, para variar, tinha acabado de fazer o seu caldeirão explodir e tinha agora a cara azul e cheia de pelos finos, por ter sido atingido pelo quer que fosse que estava dentro daquele caldeirão. Teve que ir para a ala hospitalar. Os Slytherin riam como loucos, principalmente o Malfoy. Harry quase que apostava que Malfoy tinha feito das dele e que o acidente de Neville tinha tido uma pequena ajudinha.

Harry ouviu de Snape porque a sua poção tinha ficado azul céu em vez de azul marinho, perdendo mais cinco pontos por razão nenhuma. Antes de saírem para o intervalo, Snape devolveu os pergaminhos.

- Tens que trabalhar mais Potter. – disse ele atirando o pergaminho para as mãos de Harry. – Lembra-te: a fama não é tudo.

Arrumando as suas coisas em responder, Harry saiu da sala e só então olhou para o sua nota. Ele não sabia se aquilo era um oito realmente mal feito ou um zero por cima de outro.

- Quanto tiveste, Harry? – Ron perguntou com tristeza. – Só tive oito valores em vinte.

- Eu não sei. – disse Harry semicerrando os olhos tentando perceber o que lá dizia. – Eu são sei se tive um duplo zero ou um oito. – olhou para o lado. – E tu Hermione?

Ela não respondeu.

- Hermione?

Nada.

- HERMIONE GRANGER!!!

Finalmente ela olhou para os dois amigos, segurando o pergaminho com a mão tremula. Tinha os olhos húmidos.

- O que foi? – perguntou Ron preocupado.

- Ele... ele... ele.... – dizia Hermione retendo as lágrimas.

- Ele? Ele o quê? – perguntou Harry a ficar também preocupado. – Vá, diz-nos o que se passa!

- Ele... ele só me deu um quinze! – disse ela num lamento doloroso.

- Ele _s_ te deu _quinze_ e tu ficas assim? – Ron gozou. – Imagina se ele te desse um oito, como me deu a mim!

- Não percebes? – disse ela a ficar irritada. – É uma nota horrível para começar o ano! E sabes por que é que ele me deu esta nota? Porque o meu trabalho estava demasiado longo!

Hermione desenrolou o seu pergaminho que tinha quase um metro e meio. Os de Ron e Harry mal chegavam ao meio metro.

- Não te preocupes. – disse Harry para a consolar. – Com os trabalhos de casa que temos de fazer hoje para entregar, com certeza que vais tirar melhor nota.

- Espero que sim... – disse ela realmente triste, fungando.

Os três dirigiram-se para a aula seguinte, a de Transfiguração.

Essa aula correu francamente melhor, embora quase ninguém se lembrasse do que tinham que fazer, quando a professora MacGonagall lhes pediu para transformarem uma toupeira numa gaita-de-foles. Hermione já estava mais animada, pois com as suas transfigurações, tinha ganho imensos pontos para os Gryffindor.

As aulas de transfiguração eram boas, mas eram muito difíceis e os montes de trabalhos de casa que a professora MacGonagall lhes passava, não ajudava nada. Ron passara o tempo que lhes restava até à aula seguinte, que era a mais chata de todas, a História da Magia, a resmungar que aquilo não podia ser, que não lhes podiam passar tantos trabalhos de casa no primeiro dia.

A aula de História da Magia era a última antes do almoço e era dada pelo único professor fantasma, o professor Binns. Dizia-se que um dia se tinha levantado, após ter adormecido numa cadeira, e que tinha ido dar a sua aula sem se aperceber que tinha deixado o corpo para trás.

Eram aulas aborrecidas, só com acontecimentos históricos e datas. Quase toda a gente adormecia naquela aula e a coisa mais excitante que podia acontecer, era algum aluno adormecer de facto e começar a ressonar a alto e bom som. Aquela aula não foi excepção.

Após terem passado a hora a tirar apontamentos e datas sobre a insurreição das Bruxas Carpideiras em 1756, e da Guerra dos Gnomos com os Duendes na Idade Média, todos estavam mais do que ansiosos por sair dali e mal tocou, dirigiram-se apressadamente para o Salão, para almoçarem com os outros alunos. Harry sentou-se à mesa com Ron e Hermione, que tinha o nariz metido dentro do livro de Runas Antigas.

- Vais ler e comer ao mesmo tempo? – perguntou Ron enquanto a sua irmãzinha, Ginny, se sentava junto a eles lançando um tímido "olá" a Harry.

- Só estava a ver umas coisas. – disse ela fechando o livro aborrecida. Olhou para a mesa dos professores enquanto punha um bife suculento e batatas fritas com _ketchup_ no seu prato. – Ainda não veio o professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Não há ninguém novo.

- Sim, – concordou Harry pondo os brócolos de lado – E no nosso horário temos alguns espaços vazios que devem ser para essa aula. Será que não vamos ter este ano?

- Não sei. – disse Ron com o seu nariz quase mergulhado nas batatas fritas. Olhou depois para os professores que cochichavam, meios amontoados, junto à cadeira de Dumbledore.

- E se fossemos ter com o Hagrid depois do almoço? – Harry sugeriu. – Ainda não falamos com ele e não temos aulas à tarde.

- Não está nada mal pensado. – disse Ron.

- Então e os trabalhos de casa? – perguntou Hermione de forma autoritária, que muito fazia lembrar a professora MacGonagall. – Temos uma verdadeira montanha de trabalhos de casa, a Poções, a Transfiguração, a História da Magia e eu ainda tenho a Aritmancia! Não podemos andar por aí a passear!

- Hermione, caso não te lembres, – Ron chamou delicadamente, depois gritou – ESTE AINDA É O PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULAS!!!

- Vá lá – disse Harry – só lá vamos fazer uma visita! Não vamos ficar lá eternamente. Nós vimos a tempo de fazer os trabalhos de casa. – sorriu para Hermione. – Então? Vens?

- Está bem, eu vou mas só porque quero saber se vamos ou não ter Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – disse ela num meio resmungo.

- E tu Ginny? Queres vir? – disse Ron dando uma dentada nas batatas fritas que lhe fizeram um bigode de _ketchup_.

- Não. Tenho aulas de tarde.

Todos voltaram de novo às suas refeições, que agora tinham sido substituídas pelas sobremesas. Ron olhou para o tecto e depois para o relógio. Parecia preocupado.

- O que se passa? – Harry perguntou, a meio de uma colherada da sua tarte de abóbora.

- O correio. – disse Hermione. – Está atrasado.

Quase como se a frase de Hermione fosse um aviso, uma centena de corujas entraram pelas janelas junto ao tecto, transportando pacotes de todas as formas e cores, voando em círculos por cima das mesas, em busca dos seus donos.

Sem dizer nada, Ron pôs-se de pé em cima do seu banco, com os braços abertos à frente do corpo e com o corpo ligeiramente flectido, como se estivesse à espera de apanhar algo. Todos olhavam para ele perplexos.

- Ron, o que estás a fazer? – Hermione perguntou.

- Estou à espera da Errol. – disse ele parecendo aborrecido. – Quero ver se a agarro antes de ela aterrar e provocar estragos.

Ron permaneceu em cima do banco, olhando para o tecto, à espera de ver a velha Errol. Vários embrulhos começaram a cair numa uma chuva colorida. Uma coruja amarela deixou a Hermione um jornal e Harry não se espantou por não ver a Hedwig. Ele raramente recebia correio.

Uma coruja cinzenta atravessou o ar junto ao rosto de Ron, que praguejou por quase ter caído abaixo do banco, e deixou algo verde cair junto a Neville. Aquela mancha verde aterrou mesmo em cima de uma taça de molho de morango, fazendo aquele creme espirrar para os mantos de todos que estavam junto de Neville. Ele mergulhou as mãos na taça e retirou um sapo de lá de dentro.

- Trevor! – disse ele com um sorriso nas suas bochechas gordas cobertas de creme de morango. Ele tinha-se esquecido do seu animal de estimação, o sapo Trevor, e a avó tinha-lho mandado pelo correio das corujas. Ele começou a limpar o sapo carinhosamente, com uma das pontas do seu manto.

Ron continuava em cima do banco, olhando em volta, mas não havia nenhum sinal da Errol.

- É melhor sentares-te. – disse Ginny preocupada. – A Errol não veio. Se calhar caiu pelo caminho – sentiu um arrepio e começou a tremer – e está inconsciente... ainda pode ser comida por um gato dos Muggles!

- Quem me dera! – disse Ron de lado. – Pode ser que assim a mãe compre uma nova! A Errol está muito velha para ser a coruja da família. Já devia estar na reforma! Por que é que a mãe não usou a minha Pigwidgeon?

Ron voltou à sua sobremesa quando ouviu uma voz.

- Ei, Ron Weasley!

Ele olhou em volta para ver quem o chamava. Um rapaz de cabelos encaracolados dirigia-se para ele, vindo da mesa dos Hufflepuff e trazia algo pendurado na mão. Quando se aproximou, viram que era Justin Finch-Fletchley.

- Olá Justin! – disse Harry, que achou esquisito que o amigo estivesse com o cabelo, a cara e os ombros cobertos de gelatina roxa.

- Olá. – disse ele com um sorriso. Depois voltou-se para Ron, erguendo na mão de cabeça para baixo, algo que parecia um espanador de penas cinzento com patas. – Olha lá Ron, esta coruja não é tua?

- Errol! – exclamou Ron profundamente aborrecido, pegando na coruja inconsciente, pousando-a em cima da mesa.

- Ela aterrou mesmo em cima da gelatina de amora que estava à minha frente. – disse Justin. – Enganou-se na mesa, coitada. Bem, está entregue. Até logo!

Justin afastou-se enquanto Ron e Ginny tentavam tirar o bilhete que a coruja inconsciente tinha nas patas. Enquanto o faziam, chegou Pigwidgeon, a minúscula coruja de Ron. Ela parecia vir cansadita, pois transportava um embrulho mais pesado do que ela. Pousou ao lado de Ron e depois de lhe tirarem o embrulho, ela ficou a voar em círculos em volta da cabeça de Ron, largando pios estridentes.

- Tem calma! – Ron ralhou. – Já te dou atenção! Deixa-me tratar da Errol.

Ron tirou a mensagem que Errol trazia.

_Queridos Ron, Ginny, Fred e George,_

_Desculpem ter de vos mandar a Errol, mas só depois de a mandar é que a Pigwidgeon apareceu aqui. Ela leva algumas coisas de que vocês se esqueceram. Espero que o vosso primeiro dia vos tenha corrido bem e que não se tenham metido em sarilhos. Já agora, Ron? Dá uma vista de olhos no Profeta Diário. Não te posso dizer mais nada. O Charlie vem a casa neste fim de semana, ele depois manda-vos uma coruja._

_Portem-se bem!_

_Mãe_

- Há alguma coisa para nós? Alguma novidade? – perguntou Fred, aproximando-se com George atrás dele.

- Se houver está nesse embrulho. – Ron apontou para a caixa que Pigwidgeon tinha trazido. – O Charlie vai vir a casa neste fim de semana.

- Que pena não estarmos lá... – suspirou Ginny tristonha – Já tenho saudades do Charlie...

Fred e George abriram a caixa para ver o que a mãe lhes tinha mandado.

- Nós vamos ver se o Percy também tem algo para nós. – disse George olhando para a sua irmã. – A Hermes acabou de chegar. Queres vir?

Ginny acenou afirmativamente e deixou Ron sozinho que começou a cochichar logo para Hermione e Harry.

- Neste bilhete a mãe diz para eu dar uma vista de olhos no Profeta Diário. – disse ele baixinho. – Porquê?

- Não sei. – Hermione abriu o jornal que a coruja lhe tinha deixado. – Vamos ver.

Ela abriu o jornal de feiticeiros, o Profeta Diário, e Harry e Ron espreitaram enquanto ela passava as folhas lentamente, procurando por algo que não sabia o era.

- Não vejo nada de especial... – Harry comentou parecendo desapontado.

- Bem – disse Hermione para Ron – vêm aqui uma notícia sobre o teu pai.

- Lê-a.

"_ESPECIALISTAS ESTRANGEIROS CONSULTAM MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA BRITÂNICO_

_Ontem, várias corujas e, ainda mais invulgar, alguns mochos estrangeiros chegaram ao Ministério da Magia com um pedido especial de assistência, devido a vários casos de ataques a Muggles que já se arrastam há semanas, num país estrangeiro. Arthur Weasley juntou uma comissão especial para analisar os dados trazidos pela corujas. O Ministro, Cornelius Fudge, diz: "Não é razão para nos preocupamos. É apenas um intercâmbio, uma troca de conhecimento. Esses ataques a Muggles não são nada de preocupante ou de sério." De sério ou não, o certo é que ninguém sabe de onde essas corujas vieram, mas deverão ser de um país onde também há mochos. "_

- Que país será esse? – perguntou Harry pensativo. – Há vários países que tem mochos.

- Aqui não diz. – Hermione leu rapidamente o resto da notícia.

- Eu podia perguntar ao meu pai, mas com certeza que não me dizia nada. – sugeriu Ron com as mãos a apoiar a cara. – Será por isso que o Charlie vem a casa?

Harry encolheu os ombros, acenando que não sabia.

- Há mais alguma coisa no jornal?

Hermione passou mais algumas páginas, mas não encontrou mais nada.

- Bem, vamos então ao Hagrid. – disse Harry levantando-se.

Foram à Torre dos Gryffindor para mudarem de roupa e desceram as escadas, passando pelo hall de pedra e saíram para o exterior.

Estava uma tarde quente e o sol brilhava com o que restava do calor do verão. Atravessaram os campos verdejantes até à cabana circular de Hagrid, que ficava junto à Floresta Proibida. Fang, o grande cão caçador de javalis de Hagrid, estava a dormitar à porta da cabana. Ergueu as orelhas quando os viu chegar e correu na direcção deles, lambendo a cara de Harry e as orelhas de Ron. Hermione afastou-se antes que ele a enchesse de baba.

- Olá Fang! – Harry coçou-lhe as orelhas. – Onde está o Hagrid? – os quatro seguiram para a porta e Harry bateu e chamou – Hagrid? Somos nós!

Ninguém lhe respondeu.

- Hagrid! – chamou mais alto.

Nada. Silêncio.

- Será que ele não está em casa? – Ron perguntou

- Quando saímos do Salão, ele já não estava lá. – Hermione abriu a porta e ela rangeu. O interior da cabana era grande. Só tinha uma mesa com cadeiras, uma cama a um canto e uma lareira. Estava escuro lá dentro.

Escuro e vazio.

- Não está aqui. – acabou ela por dizer, fechando a porta.

- Onde é que ele se terá metido? – Harry estava curioso. – Será que...

- Olá!

Todos olharam para trás. Hagrid, em mangas de camisa e com as mãos cheias de lama, apareceu, vindo da Floresta Proibida. Sorriu para eles.

- Que bom vê-los! 'Tive no banquete mas nã' pude falar com vocês.

- Onde estavas, Hagrid? – Ron perguntou.

- Nã' posso dizer! – Hagrid sorriu e piscou-lhes o olho. – É segredo! Mas têm haver com a aula de Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas de amanhã!

- Que óptimo! – exclamou Hermione secamente. Ela nem queria pensar no _bicho_ ou _monstro_ que Hagrid tinha arranjado para a sua aula. Toda a gente sabia que ele tinha uma perigosa predilecção por tudo o que era animal perigoso desde de dragões a cães de três cabeças e hipogrifos.

- Então? – perguntou ele. – Como foi o vosso primeiro dia de aulas?

- Foi bom. – Harry respondeu. – Tive vemos Transfiguração, História da Magia e... Ah! E Adivinhação. A professora Trelawney fez algumas previsões. Ela disse que o Ron de ia magoar nas escadas...

- Isso foi só porque eu escorreguei! – Ron retorquiu.

- Também previu que o Neville ia ter um acidente com molho de morango. – Harry sorriu. – O sapo dele aterrou na taça e sujou-o todo. O normal. – o olhar dele escureceu. – Mas ela disse que uma rapariga que eu ia conhecer no Domingo, ia morrer às mãos de um feiticeiro das trevas.

Hagrid olhou para ele, com os olhos semicerrados. Parecia estar surpreendido e nervoso ao mesmo tempo. Hermione e Ron estranharam isso.

- Nã'... nã' ligues Harry. – disse Hagrid tentando fazer uma voz bem disposta, mas algo na sua voz dizia que ele estava a fingir. – S'ela nã' prevê que alguém vai morrer, ela nã' fica bem. É mania! Nã' ligues.

Os três seguiram Hagrid para a traseira da cabana e viram-no a lavar as mãos num barril de água. Admiraram-se de ver que ele em vez de ir para a sua cabana, seguiu para os castelo. Sem fazer perguntas seguiram-no pelos campos.

- Hagrid, podemos fazer-te uma pergunta? – perguntou Hermione que tinha de andar depressa para acompanhar as passadas largas de Hagrid.

- S'eu puder responder.

- Não vamos ter aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? – Harry perguntou antes de Hermione.

- É claro que vão.

- Quando?

- Muito em breve.

- E quem é o professor? Ou professora? – Ron insistiu.

- Nã' posso dizer. – disse Hagrid aborrecido. Os olhos negros e pequenos mal se viam no meio da barba.

- Porquê?

- Vá Harry nã' puxes por mim! Nã' posso dizer. – resmungou Hagrid enquanto percorriam as campos em direcção ao castelo. Ao chegarem à porta do castelo, Hagrid parou.

- Espero qu' apareças lá a casa noutro dia, Harry. – disse ele dando-lhe uma palmada no ombro. Harry quase levantou voo. – Mas tenho qu'ir ajudar os professores. Temos de acelerar os preparativos! O tempo é pouco. Eles...

- Preparativos? Eles? – perguntou Hermione. – Eles quem?

- C'os diabos miúdos! – Hagrid resmungou. – Tantas perguntas! Nã' posso responder! – mas sorriu curvando-se na direcção deles. – Mas vão gostar!

Deixou-os no hall de entrada e subiu as escadas em direcção à sala de professores. Harry arfou de impaciência e frustração.

- Caramba! Este ano toda a gente anda com segredinhos!

- Eles lá têm as suas razões. – cortou Hermione.

- Mas é esquisito não é? – comentou Ron enquanto subiam para a sua sala comum. – Tantos segredos... coisas que vamos gostar, ter atenção aos acontecimentos... Eu tenho a certeza que o Percy sabe de alguma coisa! E se o fossemos torturar? – Ron sugeriu com um sorriso brincalhão, esfregando as mãos. – Podíamos chamar o Fred e o George! Eles ajudavam-nos!

Harry desatou a rir com Ron, mas Hermione fez um olhar horrorizado e deixou-os para trás, passando pelo buraco por detrás do quadro da Dama Gorda. Passaram o resto da tarde a fazer os trabalhos de casa. Podiam ter acabado mais cedo se Hermione os deixasse copiar, coisa que ela não fez. Pela noite, sentaram-se a conversar com Fred e o George sobre o jornal e a atitude de Hagrid. Por volta das onze na noite separaram-se e dirigiram-se aos seus quartos.


	6. Cap V Os Capas Roxas

**V**

**Os Capas Roxas**

O segundo dia de aulas amanheceu depressa e eles prepararam-se para o que teriam naquele dia. Estavam ansiosos por ver que animal teria Hagrid trazido para a aula. Não era nada tão assustador como pensavam. O que Hagrid tinha trazido era uma _Harpia,_ um pássaro cor de laranja com cabeça de mulher, com longos cabelos loiros. Os seus olhos eram vermelhos como rubis e lançavam chamas para onde quer que olhasse. Nas patas tinha grandes garras de águia venenosas. Hagrid tivera o cuidado de lhe tapar as garras com ligaduras, mas tinha-se esquecido dos olhos. A _harpia_ largava pios tão agudos que lhes arrepiavam os cabelos e ficavam atordoados.

No final da aula a _Harpia_ quase tinha incendiado a cabana de Hagrid e alguns alunos tinham queimaduras pouco graves. Um deles era Malfoy, que ao armar-se em esperto, a _Harpia_ lhe tinha incendiado o manto e lhe queimara uma mão. Foi todo o caminho a praguejar sobre Hagrid até à ala hospitalar. Ron só tinha pena que ele não se tivesse queimado mais.

Nada de emocionante aconteceu nas aulas seguintes. Montes de trabalhos de casa a Encantamentos e a Astronomia. Em Herbologia tinham trabalhado com as _Milleceias,_ plantas das quais era retirados os sucos para algumas poções importantes. Nada de especial.

Também nada de especial aconteceu nos dias que se seguiram. As aulas continuavam, as montanhas de trabalhos de casa pareciam cada vez maiores... até que... Na sexta-feira, Harry começou a notar uma certa irratibilidade estranha dos professores. Andavam nervosos, cochichavam de cada vez que estavam juntos, não toleravam a menor brincadeira. Essas atitudes com a professora MacGonagall e com o Snape eram normais, mas com professores como o Flitwick ou a Sprout já não era tão normal. Até Hagrid andava nervoso.

Argus Filch, o encarregado da escola, andava ainda pior do que já era todos os dias. Ele e a sua gata, a esquelética Mrs. Norris, não deixavam passar uma infracção, por mais pequena que ela fosse como espirrar demasiado alto e fazer barulho ao andar. Nesses cinco dias tinham ficado mais alunos de castigo do que num mês inteiro. Isso começou a intrigar os alunos. Histórias começaram a surgir, passando de boca em boca.

No Domingo, por volta das sete da tarde e estando a sala comum dos Gryffindor cheia de gente, apareceu a professora MacGonagall. Todos os alunos fizeram silêncio ao vê-la chegar pois, para além de ela não ir lá muitas vezes, havia algo de diferente nela. Usava um manto azul-noite e no seu habitual chapéu, tinha agora uma pena longa, também azul. Parecia estar vestida para uma festa.

- Prestem atenção! – ela quase gritou para obter silêncio. – Prestem atenção. Hoje vai haver um banquete especial. Sob a direcção do vosso Chefe de Turma – apontou para Percy que encheu o peito do ar, fazendo-se importante – todos vão vestir os uniformes da escola e vão colocar as vossos melhores mantos. O banquete começará às oito da noite, mas às sete e meia já têm de estar prontos. O vosso Chefe levar-vos-á juntamente com os vossos colegas das outras equipas para o Salão.

Toda a gente começou a murmurar entusiasmada. Ninguém sabia que iria haver um banquete especial.

- Por que é que vai haver este banquete? – perguntou uma aluna do sexto ano.

- Não façam perguntas. – disse a professora MacGonagall calmamente, mas Harry quase que podia jurar que ela estava a sorrir. Mas que estava entusiasmada, lá isso estava. – O professor Dumbledore irá explicar-vos tudo quando estiverem no Salão. Não se demorem, porque os Gryffindor têm que ficar bem vistos. Vão lá vestir-se!

A professora saiu e mal o quadro da Dama Gorda voltou a encostar-se ao buraco, a sala encheu-se de conversas. Todos estavam curiosos sobre o porquê daquele banquete. Percy teve muita dificuldade em mandar toda a gente para os quartos, para se vestirem.

Ron e Harry, juntamente com Dean, Seamus e Neville, subiram para o quarto e começaram-se a vestir.

- Por que é que achas que vai haver este banquete? – Ron perguntou enquanto apertava a gravata.

- Não faço a mínima ideia. – disse Harry procurando o seu manto de gala preto, tal como os dos outros. – Mas acho que estes eram os acontecimentos... – aproximou-se de Ron e segredou – ... Acho que estes são os tais acontecimentos a que o Sirius se referia. Um banquete de última hora não é normal.

- Já estão prontos? – perguntou Percy irritado, metendo a cabeça pela porta. – Vá lá! Despachem-se!

- O Percy está mesmo nervoso. – comentou Dean Thomas penteando o cabelo.

- Ele quer ficar bem visto pelos primeiros anos. – resmungou Ron vestindo o seu manto em segunda mão, olhando para Harry, que tentava domar os seus rebeldes cabelos negros. – Só se quer fazer de importante.

Os outros deram gargalhadas baixinho e quando estavam prontos, saíram dos quartos e, após descerem as escadas em espiral, juntaram-se à ruidosa multidão de mantos negros que enchia a sala comum. Cada um dos alunos, fosse de que ano fosse, tentavam adivinhar o porquê daquilo tudo. Não era normal que lhes pedissem para vestir as suas melhores capas só para ir a um banquete.

- Hermione! – Harry chamou pelo meio da multidão.

Ela teve alguma dificuldade em chegar lá, mas furando pelos meio dos alunos, empurrando e pisando mantos e pés, ela lá chegou.

- Que confusão! – exclamou ela aborrecida quando um aluno do sétimo ano lhe deu uma dolorosa cotovelada nas costelas. – Alguém é capaz de me dizer que raio é que se passa aqui?

- Ninguém sabe de nada. – disse Ginny aproximando-se deles, sendo seguida dos gémeos.

- Muito bem, está aqui toda a gente? – a voz de Percy soou fraca no meio de tanta confusão de vozes. Ele tentou de novo, mas ninguém o ouviu. Então, ele revolveu ser drástico. Pegou na sua varinha e ela começou a soltar faíscas vermelhas para o ar, com o som de trovões. Toda a gente parou e começou a olhar para ele. Finalmente, Percy tinha a sua tão desejada atenção. Mesmo assim, teve que falar alto para ser ouvido ao fundo da sala. – Ouçam bem! Quero toda a gente em fila, com pares de dois e por anos. Primeiros à frente, sétimos atrás! Vamos lá! Já estamos atrasados!

Aquela organização demorou alguns minutos, (Vamos! Organizem-se! Estamos a perder tempo! – gritava Percy de dois em dois segundos, agitando a varinha no ar) mas quando o quadro da Dama Gorda se afastou, Percy seguia à frente pomposamente orgulhoso. Os alunos seguiram-no em fila pelas escadas até à porta maciça de entrada do grande Salão. Entraram ao mesmo tempo que os Hufflepuff e a porta fechou-se atrás deles.

Harry olhou em volta, enquanto se sentava na sua mesa. Nunca tinha visto o Salão assim. Reluzia à luz de centenas de velas que flutuavam no ar, por debaixo do céu estrelado que o tecto enfeitiçado mostrava. Serpentinas prateadas, douradas e roxas escorregavam das paredes, reflectindo a luz das velas e dos archotes. Nas paredes estavam lindas tapeçarias que mostravam as cores e os símbolos das quadro equipas. As mesas tinham toalhas com as cores vermelho, azul, amarelo e verde. Por detrás da mesa dos professores estava uma enorme tapeçaria com o brasão de Hogwarts com o leão, a águia, a serpente e texugo, com um **H** no meio.

Harry depressa entendeu que se aquele banquete era uma festa, não seria uma festa normal.

Na mesa dos professores, Albus Dumbledore parecia estar radiante. Sorria para todos os alunos, irradiando energia. Todos os professores, excepto Snape que trajava sempre de negro, estavam vestidos a rigor e todos eles pareciam entusiasmados excepto, mais uma vez, o professor Snape. Até Hagrid tinha tentado domar o seu cabelo e tinha vestido um casaco castanho aos quadradinhos amarelos com uma gravata verde.

- Será que isto é a festa de boas vindas ao novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? – perguntou Ron num murmúrio, maravilhado com a beleza do Salão.

- Não creio. – murmurou Hermione em resposta. – Se assim fosse, ele já teria chegado. A cadeira que ele deveria ocupar ainda está fazia.

- Não estava a falar para ti! Estava a falar para o Harry!

- Falaste para quem ouviu! – Hermione respondeu irritada, evitando olhar mais para ele. – E se te serve de ajuda, acho que isto é uma festa de recepção, a mais do que uma pessoa.

Ron fez uma expressão confusa, mas era demasiado orgulhoso para perguntar a Hermione o que ela quereria dizer. Harry apontou para uma facha com letras roxas que Dumbledore tinha acabado de fazer aparecer no ar e que dizia "BEM-VINDOS". Ron não percebeu o que estaria lá escrito, porque não estava em Inglês.

- O que é que diz ali? – perguntou Harry.

- Sei lá! – Ron encolheu os ombros. – Está numa língua estrangeira.

- Perguntamos à Hermione? – Harry sugeriu.

- Se quiseres pergunta tu. – resmungou Ron. – Eu não pergunto mais nada àquela sabichona!

Harry suspirou e olhou para o tecto. _Quando é que aqueles dois se iam entender?,_ pensava. Voltou o seu olhar para a mesa dos professores, quando Dumbledore se levantou e bateu com a varinha na mesa para obter atenção. Todos os alunos olharam para ele.

- Muito bem. Vocês devem estar curiosos sobre o que se passa aqui, – disse ele sorridente – mas este é um banquete especial. O Salão foi decorado no seu melhor pelo professor Flitwick e vocês também estão no vosso melhor, com os vossos melhores mantos. Tudo isto porque temos de ficar bem vistos. Durante esta semana, que foi preenchida de secretísmo, estivemos a preparar esta festa de boas-vindas muito especial. Vamos receber um grupo de pessoas muito especial, aqui em Hogwarts.

Hermione lançou um olhar de viés a Ron, algo que seria igual a dizer: _Vês? Eu bem te disse! Eu tinha razão!_ Ron ignorou o olhar dela.

- Pela primeira vez em muito anos, – Dumbledore continuou – esta escola vai fazer um intercâmbio com um escola estrangeira, a escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Castle College.

Murmúrios ouviram-se vindos de todas as mesas, mas Harry estava intrigado. Castle College... onde é que ele que ele já tinha ouvido aquele nome?

- Eles são de uma escola de Portugal, que mandou uma comitiva de quarenta alunos, acompanhada pelo director da escola, para passarem um ano connosco. Eles vão ter as mesmas aulas que vocês e as mesma actividades, isso inclui os jogos de Quidditch.

Harry olhou através da mesa e viu Oliver Wood, o capitão da equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindor, branco como uma folha de papel. Dumbledore continuou.

- É uma comitiva de quarenta alunos, os melhores de Castle College do quinto e sexto anos. Antes de eles chegarem, vamos esclarecer algumas coisas. A escola de Castle College, é em tudo parecida com Hogwarts, pelo menos no sistema de ensino. Eles têm as mesmas aulas que vocês e também estão divididos por quatro equipas que em tudo são semelhantes aos nosso Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff. Estes novos alunos vão juntar-se a vocês e às vossas equipas, mais ou menos dez para cada uma. Para eles não haverá selecção, uma vez que eles já têm as suas próprias equipas. Por isso, quando eles chegarem, vão sentir-se atraídos pelas equipas que forem equivalentes às esquipas que têm na sua própria escola e sentar-se-ão na mesa da equipa que escolherem.

Alguns alunos pareciam confusos com aquelas coisas das equipas e dos novos alunos. Dumbledore continuou.

- Portanto, quando eles se sentarem nas vossas mesas, recebam-nos bem! – sorriu, aliás, desde o inicio daquele discurso que ele não parava de sorrir. – Os novos alunos que se juntarem às suas novas equipas pertencerão a ela, como se tivessem passado pela selecção do Chapéu Seleccionador desde o primeiro ano. Por exemplo, um aluno Castle College que se sente na mesa dos Ravenclaw, passará a ser um Ravenclaw. Andará com os colegas Ravenclaw do mesmo ano, terá aulas com eles, ganhará e perderá pontos com eles mas – Dumbledore olhou para todos – agora vem a parte confusa.

- A parte confusa? – pensou Harry. – Isto ainda pode ficar mais confuso?!

- Os novos alunos vão pertencer às equipas de Hogwarts. Até toda a gente está a entender, certo? – alguns alunos abanarem que sim. Hermione foi uma deles. – Vocês sabem que uma das finalidades de ganhar pontos é para no final do ano se ganhar a Taça da Melhor Equipa, algo em que o Quidditch também ajuda. Muito bem, esta comitiva também vai jogar Quidditch, mas com uma equipa só de alunos de Castle College, que vai jogar contra as equipas da casa. Durante as aulas, os alunos de Castle College ganharão e perderão pontos quando merecerem, porque eles também estarão a disputar a Taça da Melhor Equipa. Este ano haverão cinco equipas em jogo, em vez de quatro.

Harry pensava que era agora que Wood ia desmaiar. George e Fred já estavam a abanar guardanapos à frente dele, para lhe dar ar. Para além de ter de defrontar as três equipas de Hogwarts, ainda tinham de enfrentar uma equipa estrangeira da qual não sabiam nada. Harry sentiu um aperto no estômago. Agora ele já percebia por que é que a professora MacGonagall tinha dito que seria difícil vencer a Taça naquele ano.

- Espero que tenham entendido tudo. – disse Dumbledore. – Espero que recebam bem os nossos convidados e que os acolham nas vossas equipas como um de vós. Não sejam mauzinhos, a não ser nos jogos de Quidditch... não ficaria bem se perdêssemos. Ah! Já me ia esquecendo. Uma vez que eles são Portugueses, é obvio que falam uma língua estrangeira e como eles são nossos convidados, não os vamos forçar a falar inglês. Vamos nós falar Português.

Aquilo foi a gota de água. Todos os alunos olhavam para Dumbledore como se ele fosse maluco. Como é que ele ia por uma escola inteira a falar Português? Mas já deviam saber que, com Dumbledore, tudo era possível.

- Ele vai usar um feitiço! – exclamou Hermione entusiasmadíssima, remexendo-se no acento, já com a varinha na mão. – Ele vai mesmo usar um feitiço!

- Prestem atenção! – disse ele. – Com um feitiço simples, todos nós ficaremos a falar Português e faremos um figurão quando os nosso convidados chegarem. Não fiquem com medo, porque no final do ano, este feitiço desaparecerá e todos ficaremos outra vez a falar inglês. É só apontar a varinha para as vossas gargantas e dizer _Sonoros Portugus_. Oram repitam comigo.

- _Sonoros Portugus!_ – o Salão tremeu ao som de todas as vozes a repetir a mesma coisa. Pó começou a cair das paredes.

- Muito bem! – exclamou Dumbledore satisfeito. – Agora, à minha contagem vamos lá realizar este feitiços. Uma vez que os primeiros anos ainda não têm experiência suficiente, alguns mais velhos façam lá o favor de os ajudar. Vamos lá.

Todo o Salão estava entusiasmado com aquilo. Um banquete especial, alunos estrangeiros, falar uma língua nova... todos estavam entusiasmados. Esperaram pela contagem decrescente de Dumbledore, com as varinhas prontas e apontadas às gargantas.

- Vamos lá. 1 ... 2 ... 3!

- _SONOROS PORTUGUS!_

Mais uma vez o Salão voltou a vibrar com as vozes em uníssono, agora acompanhadas por faíscas brancas que saiam das inúmeras varinhas. Depois, foi o silêncio. Ninguém se atrevia a falar. Nem os professores, que ainda seguravam as suas varinhas. A professora Sprout tinha feito o feitiço a Hagrid, uma vez que ele _não tinha_ varinha.

- Então? Estão todos a entender-me? – perguntou Dumbledore preocupado, com a voz a soar diferente.

Um SIM em língua Portuguesa escapou-se das bocas dos alunos. No entanto, houve uma voz diferente, voz essa que vinha da mesa dos Gryffindor.

- Ah! Muito bem! Excelente! Agora ajudem os primeiros anos e... – Dumbledore riu – alguém ajude Mr. Longbottom. Ele enganou-se geograficamente e agora está a falar Espanhol.

Toda a gente se riu e até Neville se riu à medida que mais uma vez o feitiço _Sonoros Portugus_ era novamente ouvido pelo Salão. Hermione ajudou os alunos que estavam do seu lado e Harry ajudou um rapazinho enfezadito que estava ao seu lado direito, Ron tratou do lado esquerdo.

- Já está toda a gente? – Dumbledore perguntou e todos responderam afirmativamente. Ele olhou para um relógio prateado que tinha na mão. – Mesmo a tempo! Eles devem estar mesmo a chegar a chegar!

Dumbledore saiu da mesa os professores e percorreu o corredor entre as mesas dos Gryffindor e dos Ravenclaw. Parou a meio e apontou a sua varinha para a porta do fundo. Todos os alunos olharam para lá, na expectativa de vê-la abrir-se e de ver os novos alunos. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Da varinha de Dumbledore saiu um fogo azul, que formou uma grande fogueira, de parede a parede, junto à porta. Todos os alunos olharam para aquilo aparvalhados. Piscaram os olhos num segundo e quando olharam para o meio das mesas, Dumbledore já não estava lá. Já estava sentado na sua cadeira, no centro da mesa dos professores, com uma expressão muito satisfeita. Todos estavam espantados com rapidez com que ele se tinha movido.

- Materializou-se. – disse Ron baixinho para Harry, que não tirava os olhos do fogo azul.

Dumbledore voltou a consultar o relógio e disse bem alto, levantando-se com um enorme sorriso bem-disposto.

- Acabaram de chegar!

Toda a gente estava à espera de ver a porta a abrir-se, mas em vez disso, um vento frio saiu das chamas e invadiu o Salão. O vento era forte e os mantos dos alunos, bem como os cabelos, começaram a voar. Alguns gritaram cheios de medo. O vento apagou todas as velas e archotes do Salão, deixando-os quase às escuras. As chamas azuis eram agora a única fonte de luz.

As chamar começaram a contorcer-se e Harry teve de segurar os óculos para evitar que eles lhe voassem da cara. Então, o seu olhar ficou ainda mais preso nas chamas. Algo estava a surgir dela. Pareciam sombras. Sombras que aos poucos estavam a ficar mais nítidas.

Harry engoliu em seco.

As sombras estavam a ficar cada vez mais nítidas. A tomar formas humanas, até que por fim, um grande grupo de pessoas saíram das chamas e o vento cessou. Eles permaneceram parados, como fantasmas, ao pé da porta. Ainda estava escuro e mais escuro ficou quando o fogo azul se apagou, mas no momento seguinte todas as velas que pairavam no ar e todos os archotes das paredes voltaram a aceder-se, iluminando com uma luz dourada, todo o Salão. Dumbledore levantou-se.

- Caros alunos de Hogwarts, dêem as boas-vindas aos nossos convidados Castle College.

Ele começou a bater palmas e todos os alunos e professores (excepto Snape que parecia profundamente desagradado) se lhe seguiram. Pela primeira vez, os estrangeiros moveram-se. Muitos olhos estavam presos neles.

- Aposto que usaram o Pó de Floo para chegarem cá. – murmurou Ron por entre o som das palmas.

Harry ficou extremamente curioso acerca daqueles novos alunos, uma vez que não lhes podia ver a cara. Usavam longas túnicas roxas debruadas a ouro nas mangas e nas bainhas. Pareciam longos vestidos roxos com capucho, também ele com um fio de ouro. Ninguém lhes via as mãos, pois estavam escondidas dentro das longas mangas. Harry apenas podia adivinhar quais seriam as raparigas, pois com os capuchos a esconderem-lhes as faces, apenas os cabelos longos estavam à vista.

À medida que eram aplaudidos, aquela longa fila de pessoas moveu-se silenciosamente pelo corredor entre as mesas dos Ravenclaw e dos Gryffindor, até pararem à frente da mesa dos professores.

As palmas cessaram.

Dumbledore desceu da sua cadeira e foi juntar-se aos recém-chegados, à medida que eles começaram a tirar os capuchos. De facto, todos os alunos que lá estavam, agora com os rostos descobertos, aparentavam ser dos quintos e sextos anos. Dumbledore aproximou-se de um homem de barba cinzenta e curta e estendeu-lhe a mão, cumprimentando-o.

- Roberto Varatojo! Que bom ver-te! Estou a ver que agora és Director.

- Eu posso dizer o mesmo de ti, Albus. Já lá vão muitos anos. – tanto os alunos de Castle College como os de Hogwarts observavam tudo em silêncio. – E agora falas Português? Usaste um pequeno feitiço, não?

- Meus caros alunos, – anunciou Dumbledore a sorrir – deixem-me apresentar-vos o Director de Castle College e o vosso novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Roberto Varatojo.

Todos os alunos bateram palmas, entusiasmados por finalmente saberem quem era o novo professor. Ele tinha olhos azuis esverdeados, barba e cabelos curtos cinzento prateado, e parecia ser simpático. Parecia ser mais jovem que Dumbledore. Sorria.

- Viste a cara do Snape? – Harry perguntou feliz para Ron. – Ele está fulo!

Snape, de facto, lançava olhares mortais para as costas do Director Varatojo porque mais uma vez tinha perdido a oportunidade de dar as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ver Snape assim tão irritado, deixou Harry incrivelmente feliz.

- Vocês devem estar cansados e com fome, não é verdade? – perguntou aos recém-chegados, mas ninguém respondeu. Todos os alunos, até mesmo os mais velhos, pareciam envergonhados ao terem os olhos de uma sala gigantesca e cheia de gente a voltados para eles com curiosidade.

- Portanto, e sem mais delongas, – Dumbledore continuou com um sorriso reconfortante para os alunos cansados da viagem – vamos proceder então à recepção dos alunos de Castle College nas suas novas equipas. Roberto, deixo tudo contigo.

- Obrigado Albus. – o Director Varatojo deu um passo em frente, enquanto Dumbledore se sentava de novo na sua cadeira satisfeito. Voltou-se para os alunos das mesas. – É com grande prazer que aceitamos fazer este intercâmbio com uma escola como Hogwarts. Estes quarenta alunos e alunas do quinto e sexto anos são os melhores das suas equipas e foram escolhidos para virem nesta viagem. Por certo que o Director Dumbledore já vos explicou como estes vossos novos colegas se vão juntar a vocês e às vossas equipas, por isso, não vou demorar-me mais. – ele voltou-se para os alunos de túnicas roxas e disse simplesmente. – Honrem Castle College e sigam o vosso coração.

Depois passou para detrás da longa fila de alunos que depressa formaram uma única fila. À frente dela estava um rapaz alto, de cabelo castanho-alaranjado, que devia ser do sexto ano. Deu alguns passos em frente, indeciso. Parecia tremer e não saber o que fazer. Colocou-se à frente das quatro grandes mesas e ali ficou durante uns segundos, como se estivesse à espera que lhe dissessem para onde ir. Estava pálido. Subitamente sorriu e a sua face ganhou alguma cor. Dirigiu-se convicto para a mesa dos Hufflepuff que o aplaudiram e arranjaram um lugar para que se sentasse.

A seguir estava outro rapaz. Tinha cabelo escuro e curto, penteado para trás. Tinha olhos quase pretos e pequenos. A cara era quadrada e longa, parecida com a de um cavalo, e os dentes saiam-lhe pela boca fora de forma medonha. Deu alguns passos em frente e sem sequer pensar, dirigiu-se aos Slytherin.

Depois uma rapariga deu um passo em frente e todos os olhares se prenderam nela. A sua pele era clara e o cabelo caia-lhe pela cintura e pelos ombros em delicadas cascatas de caracóis dourados. Parecia frágil. Os olhos verdes escuros brilhavam à luz das velas. Tinha um nariz fino e delicado, que levantava bem alto. Era extremamente bonita e algo nela deixou as raparigas desconfiadas. Encaminhou-se para as mesas (os olhares dos rapazes seguiam-na). Por momentos parecia dirigir-se aos Gryffindor, mas numa mudança rápida e com expressão de troça para os Gryffindor, foi para a mesa dos Slytherin que lhe deram uma grande ovação.

Harry sentiu uma certa desilusão por ela não ter ido para a sua mesa. Ele ouviu Ron ao seu lado a dizer desalentado "_Que pena..._" e Hermione a retorquir "_Se foi para os Slytherin, é porque não era nada de especial _". Harry era obrigado, em parte, a concordar com ela.

Aquela estranha selecção continuou, à medida que os alunos de Castle College se dirigiam para as mesas que os aplaudiam. Alguns pareciam saber exactamente para onde ir, ao passo que outros ficavam parados no mesmo sítio olhando em volta ou indecisos entre duas mesas. Alguns deles, mais desesperados, olhavam, para o seu professor em busca de ajuda, mas acabavam por encontrar a sua nova equipa sozinhos.

A fila decrescia rapidamente. Já só deviam faltar uns dez alunos, quando Harry se apercebeu de uma coisa. No fim da fila, estava uma rapariga que não parecia ser nem do quinto, nem do sexto ano. Era baixa em relação aos outros, mas devia ser do tamanho de Harry. Tinha cabelos castanhos pouco abaixo dos ombros, com uma teimosa madeixa que teimava em cair-lhe para a frente dos olhos. Harry reparou que também ela estava pálida e estava quase colada ao director vestido de roxo.

Harry estranhou e franziu a testa olhando para Hermione. Apesar de ele não lhe ter dito nada, ela acenou-lhe afirmativamente. Harry voltou a olhar em frente onde agora um aluno do quinto ano era o centro das atenções.

Ele deu um passo em frente, parecendo muito seguro de si. Olhou para todas as mesas e sorriu. As raparigas começaram de imediato a suspirar. Ele era alto e magro, com algum músculo. Tinha olhos azuis profundos e expressivos. As madeixas de cabelo negro-azulado revoluteavam na sua testa, onde uma madeixa branca se distinguia de tudo o resto. Com passos calculados dirigiu-se para a mesa dos Ravenclaw que o aplaudiram.

Harry não gostou que ele se tivesse sentado ao lado de Cho Chan.

Por fim só sobravam duas pessoas. Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e corpulento que se dirigiu sem delongas para os Gryffindor e a rapariga que Harry tinha estado a observar.

Ela olhou para toda aquela multidão que a observava com interesse. Ela pareceu engolir em seco nervosa e olhou para o seu director. Ele incitou-a, por gestos, a andar e dirigiu-se para a mesa dos professores. Ela estava agora por sua conta e respirou fundo. Dirigiu-se as mesas, com as mãos apertadas uma contra a outra. Tentava ignorar os olhares curiosos por ser a última e até estava a conseguir, mas não foi capaz de deixar de corar.

Harry viu que ela tinha olhos castanhos claros e os cabelos eram apenas um bocadinho mais escuros do que os da Hermione e de facto devia ser mais ou menos da sua altura.

Ela deu mais um passo em frente, olhando para todas as mesas. Fechou os olhos por segundos e respirando fundo novamente, dirigiu-se para a mesa dos Gryffindor que a aplaudiram.

Ela encaminhou-se para lá de forma envergonhada, procurando um lugar para se sentar. Dirigiu-se para Hermione e perguntou com voz nervosa.

- Posso... posso sentar-me?

- Claro! – Hermione sorriu e arrastou-se para o lado enquanto a rapariga de cabelos castanhos se sentava, com todos os Gryffindor a olhá-la.

- Muito bem! – disse Dumbledore levantando-se, enquanto o director Varatojo ocupava uma cadeira que tinha sido colocada ao lado esquerdo da de Dumbledore. – Os novos alunos já estão nas suas novas equipas, por isso, vamos à paparoca!!!

Todos bateram palmas, incluindo os novos quarenta alunos agora distribuídos por todo o Salão e a comida começou magicamente a aparecer nas mesas.

Dumbledore inclinou-se para o lado esquerdo, para junto do novo professor Varatojo.

- É bom rever-te, Roberto. – disse com voz murmurada, olhando por cima dos seus óculos em meia-lua.

- É mesmo! – disse o director Varatojo com um sorriso enchendo o seu copo.

- Trouxeste-a? – a expressão de Dumbledore tinha mudado. Estava mais sério.

- Trouxe. – também Varatojo estava sério. – Está numa das mesas. Com o que está a acontecer, não era seguro deixá-la lá. Não agora.

- Aqui, estará em segurança. – afirmou Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sorriu de novo olhando para a comida que tinha acabado de surgir nos pratos de ouro. Desejou bom apetite a todos os professores e começou a comer.

Na mesa dos Gryffindor, todos olhavam para a comida admirados. O que tinha surgido na mesa, não era a ementa do costume.

- Que comida é esta? – perguntou Harry de olhos muito abertos, olhando para a travessa cheia de batatas cozidas e algo branco que ele não sabia o que era.

A rapariga que tinha acabado de se sentar ao lado de Hermione e que estivera silenciosa até então, deu uma gargalhada envergonhada, mas divertida. Harry ficou a olhar para ela. A rapariga apontou para várias travessas.

- Isto é comida tipicamente Portuguesa. – disse. – Isso que está à tua frente é Bacalhau à Brás, aquilo é Feijoada, isto aqui é Caldeirada de Peixe... ali atrás são Rojões à Transmontana e isto – ela fez um ar enjoado ao olhar para a travessa que tinha mesmo à sua frente – são Tripas à Moda do Porto. Garanto que é tudo muito bom.

Só então ela se apercebeu que todos os que estavam próximos dela, a ouviam com atenção, olhando para as travessas que ela tinha apontado. Até Fred e George se tinham levantado e aproximado para ouvir. Ela corou um bocadinho, ao ter tanta atenção só para ela. Ela viu alguns dos seus colegas de Castle College, que tinham ido para os Gryffindor, a sorrirem-lhe.

Todos se sentaram de novo e começaram a encher os pratos de ouro. Hermione ficou a olhar para ela e a rapariga estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Já estou aqui sentada e nem sequer me apresentei. Chamo-me Gabriela Dinis, muito prazer.

Hermione sorriu e apertou a mão contra a da rapariga, que agora tinha nome: Gabriela.

- Prazer em conhecer-te. Eu sou a Hermione Granger – ela apontou para o outro lado da mesa. – Aquele ruivo é o Ron Weasley e aquele é...

- Eu sem quem é. – Graciela cortou com um sorriso, olhando brevemente para o rapaz que estava à sua frente do outro lado da mesa, e para a cicatriz na testa, que o cabelo tentava esconder. – Harry Potter.

Ele sorriu para Gabriela. Nunca pensara que fosse conhecido fora de Inglaterra. Hermione continuou a apresentar-lhe as pessoas que estavam junto delas. Apresentou-lhe o Neville, o Dean e o Seamus, a Ginny, o Fred, o George e o Percy. Lavander Brown e Parvati Patil apresentaram-se sozinhas.

Alguns momentos depois, todos falavam com os recém-chegados como se já os conhecessem à muito tempo. Harry ficou contente ao aperceber-se de que Gabriela já não tinha vergonha de falar. Ele achou que ela era muito simpática. Harry também apreciou o facto de ela não ter feito uma grande barulheira por o conhecer, nem por tocar no assunto nem por estar sempre a olhar para ele de lado, como alguns alunos de Castle College daquela mesa estavam a fazer. Pelos vistos, o mesmo estava a acontecer nas outras mesas. Vários alunos de túnicas roxas fixavam o seu olhar em Harry e alguns chegavam-se mesmo a levantar-se para ver melhor. Ele tentou não ligar.

- É difícil não é? – Gabriela perguntou e Harry olhou para ela. – Ter sempre toda a gente a olhar para ti?

Harry ficou a olhar para ela, admirado de princípio. Acenou que sim.

- As vezes é. – disse.

Gabriela acenou-lhe e encheu o seu prato com Rojões. Todos conversavam animadamente, e quase ninguém notou a música que enchia o Salão enquanto comiam.

- Tiveram uma boa viagem? – Hermione perguntou.

- Tivemos. Mas tenho que dizer que viajar numa lareira com o Pó de Floo, não é a melhor forma de viajar que eu experimentei até hoje. – disse Gabriela pegando no jarro do sumo de abóbora.

- Aha! – Ron exclamou erguendo o garfo no com um batata cozida lá espetada. – Eu sabia que vocês tinham usado o Pó de Floo!

- Ron! – Hermione repreendeu-o corada quando a batata lhe caiu do garfo. Mas Gabriela riu e Harry também.

- O vosso Salão é lindo! – Gabriela olhou em volta maravilhada.

- É não, é? – Hermione sentia-se orgulhosa. – O nosso castelo é muito bonito. Temos muitas salas de aula. Os campos em volta da escola também são muito grandes bonitos. Temos o lago, com a Lula gigante e...

- A Floresta Proibida cheia de Centauros, Unicórnios e Lobisomens, proibida a todos os alunos. – Gabriela acabou a frase de Hermione. – Aqui perto está também a vila de Hogsmead, a única vila exclusivamente de feiticeiros em toda Inglaterra.

- Er... exactamente. – Ron e Harry riram da cara de Hermione, pois até aquele dia nunca ninguém tinha acabado um discurso de Hermione, impedindo-a de falar.

Ficaram a falar mais um pouco até que a comida desapareceu e foi substituída pelas sobremesas. A música ambiente mudou, mas mais uma vez ninguém notou. Na mesa dos professores, todos eles conversavam animadamente. Até Snape, que estava dizer algo à professora Sprout.

- Como é a tua escola? – Ron perguntou a Gabriela quando ela lhe pediu que lhe passasse o pudim de caramelo para Hermione.

- Bem, a nossa escola é também um castelo enorme que tem sete torres. Fica no topo de uma montanha junto ao mar. Temos campos e uma grande floresta à volta, com clareiras onde estão as estufas. Como mar fica no sopé da montanha, vamos muitas vezes lá tomar banho no verão. Lá há muitos _hipocampos_, que são animais mágicos meio cavalos meio peixes, e sereias. Temos também uma pequena torre ao lado do castelo onde guardamos as nossas corujas, mochos e os animais mágicos para as aulas de Cuidados Com as Criaturas Mágicas.

- Parece ser bonito. – comentou Hermione tirando gelado de baunilha para o seu prato e deitando-lhe molho de chocolate em cima, deitando também no de Gabriela.

- Sim, é lindo. Gostava que pudessem ver. A sala comum da minha equipa é na torre norte. É muito confortável.

- Nós também temos uma sala comum. – disse Ron lambendo uma colher cheia de caramelo. – E também fica numa torre. Quando formos para cima nós mostramos-te.

- Gabriela, que emblema é esse? – perguntou Harry apontando para o desenho que estava no peito da túnica roxa.

- Isto? – ela apontou para um emblema dourado. - É o brasão de Castle College: duas varinhas, que são símbolo da magia, as fitas roxas que são a nossa cor e um palácio ao pé do mar, que é a nossa escola. Também somos conhecidos pela Escola dos Capas Roxas, como é óbvio. Andamos sempre de mantos roxos.

- Os nossos são negros. – disse Ron como se não fosse fácil de ver. – E esse símbolo que tens no braço?

- É o emblema da minha equipa. Todas as equipas da minha escola têm um emblema destes no braço, mudam as cores e os desenhos conforme for a sua equipa. A nossa escola, tal como a vossa, está divida em equipas: a equipa Fénix, onde dizem que estão os corajosos e os audazes, a equipa Unicórnio com as cores prateado e azul, lá só há alunos afincados, passam a vida com o nariz dentro dos livros, a equipa Mocho de amarelo e preto onde estão os prudentes e os leais e por fim, a equipa Dragão de verde e prateado, que aqui entre nós, é de onde saem mais feiticeiros negros. Os dessa equipa acham-se superiores os outros. Pensam que são muito importantes...

Harry revirou os olhos. Até parecia que Gabriela estava a falar dos Slytherin.

Ela apontou para o emblema que tinha no braço esquerdo, uma espécie de brasão com um pássaro de fogo no interior. – Eu pertenço à equipa Fénix e as nossas cores são o vermelho e o dourado. – olhou em volta pela mesa e para a tapeçaria dos Gryffindor que estava pendurado no tecto. – Acho que deve ser o equivalente aos vossos Gryffindor. Os Unicórnio são iguais aos vossos Ravenclaw, os Mocho aos Hufflepuff e os Dragão aos Slytherin.

- Sabes muitas coisas sobre Hogwarts! – Hermione estava espantada e Ron acenou em concordância.

- Sei algumas, mas não sei tudo. Estudei algumas coisas em História da Magia e outras foi o professor Varatojo que nos disse antes de virmos. – ela piscou o olho a Ron que corou. – Para não fazermos má figura.

- Gabriela, é impressão minha ou tu és a mais nova de todos? – Harry perguntou.

- Não é impressão tua. Eu sou a única aluna do quarto ano a vir nesta viagem. Os outros são todos de quinto e sexto anos. Os dos sétimo não quiseram vir por causa dos exames.

- Fazem eles muito bem. – Hermione afirmou. – O sétimo ano é muito importante e não se podem perder aulas importantes por causa de viagens.

Gabriela deu uma risada ao ver a expressão de censura de Ron.

- Isso é lá com eles. – ela ficou subitamente séria. – Eles não deixaram os quartos anos virem nesta viagem. Não sei por que é que abriram uma excepção para mim, não sei porque me fizeram vir. Ninguém me tinha dado o papel da autorização. Só hoje é que soube que ia na viagem a Hogwarts, com autorização especial do director, que já tinha falado com os meus pais. – suspirou. – E sendo os meus pais como são, o director deve ter tido cá um trabalho para os convencer a deixarem-me vir...

- Qual é o problema? – Harry perguntou. – Os teus pais não te deixavam vir se não viessem alunos do quarto ano?

- Oh não... – Gabriela riu divertida. – Antes fosse! Os meus pais são Muggles e não entendem nada de magia. Quando recebi a carta de Castle College, eles pensavam que eu ia para um colégio, mas quando souberam que eu ia para uma escola de magia e feitiçaria... a minha mãe ia tendo um ataque! Mas agora eles já aceitam bem isso. Já lá ando lá à quatro anos, mas eles não gostam que os outros saibam. É que eu sou a primeira feiticeira na minha família.

- E como é que desconfiaste que eras feiticeira? – Ron perguntou.

- Nunca desconfiei. – Gabriela disse com sinceridade. – Acho que nunca fiz nada de anormal, que me levasse a pensar que seria diferente dos outros. Só quando recebi a carta da escola e tive que ir comprar os meus livros, e sobretudo a minha varinha, é que eu vi que algo naquilo tudo não era normal.

Gabriela tirou uma varinha do bolso da túnica e pousou-a em cima da mesa e pegou num copo de sumo.

- Posso vê-la? – Hermione perguntou.

- Claro. – Hermione pegou na varinha e começou a examiná-la. – Comprei-a na loja do Sr. Varetas que é o melhor fabricante de varinhas mágicas de Portugal. – fez um ar pensativo. – Deixem-me ver se me lembro do que ele disse... ah, sim! Varinha de 30 cm de comprimento, pau de roseira e plumagem de Fénix, leve e flexível, mas...

Hermione abriu os olhos exageradamente quando a varinha começou a encher-se de rosas de fogo.

- Mas ultimamente tenho tido alguns problemas com ela. – Gabriela desculpou-se, pegando na varinha e passando-lhe a mão por cima, as rosas desapareceram. – Já fui à loja onde a comprei, mas o Sr. Varetas diz que é completamente normal.

Voltou a metê-la dentro do bolso e as sobremesas desapareceram. Harry queixou-se de que estava cheio e se tivesse de comer mais alguma coisa rebentava. Gabriela concordou e Hermione limpou a boca, delicadamente, ao guardanapo enquanto Ron suspirava satisfeito. Todos tinham comido bastante.

- É verdade que a vossa selecção de alunos do primeiro ano, é feita através de um chapéu? – Gabriela lembrou-se de perguntar.

Ron ia a responder, mas Hermione adiantou-se-lhe, morta por começar a explicar.

- É. É o nosso Chapéu Seleccionador. – explicou entusiasmada. – Quando chegamos à escola há um grande banquete de boas-vindas e para os novos alunos serem distribuídos pelas equipas. Eles sentam-se num banco e colocam-lhe na cabeça um chapéu de feiticeiro velho e sujo. Nunca ninguém percebe o que está ali a fazer até ele começar a falar e dizer a que equipas pertences. – Hermione murmurou aproximando-se de Gabriela. – Dizem que ele nos lê os pensamentos, mas cá por mim, eu digo que não é nada disso.

- Uau Hermione! – disse Gabriela com admiração. – Tu és que sabes muito sobre Hogwarts.

- Claro! – resmungou Ron entre dentes. – Ela passa a vida com o nariz enfiado nos livros!

Hermione fez-lhe um ar de censura, empinando o nariz, que muito a fazia parecer com a professora MacGonagall e disse com secura.

- Tens muita piada...

- Como é a selecção em Castle College? – Harry perguntou. – Vocês também têm um Chapéu Seleccionador?

- Ah não! – ela respondeu. – A nossa selecção é diferente. É feita através de um espelho.

- De um espelho? – repetiu Hermione curiosa.

- Sim, um espelho enorme, antigo e sujo, pois parece que não reflecte nada. A selecção é feita assim: um a um, os alunos do primeiro ano são colocados sozinhos à frente do espelho, com toda a escola a ver. Conforme as qualidades de cada um, o espelho mostra um animal, ou seja, o símbolo da equipa para a qual eles foram escolhidos: ou uma fénix, ou um unicórnio, um mocho ou um dragão.

- É diferente de facto. – disse Harry imaginando-se à frente de um espelho do tamanho de Hagrid e a ver o reflexo de um leão a fintá-lo.

Subitamente, os fantasmas de Hogwarts fizeram a sua entrada no Salão. Muitos, brancos azulados e cor de pérola, flutuando no ar. Um deles aproximou-se de Hermione.

- Boa noite. – disse ele com um vénia elegante ao aperceber-se que havia gente nova nas mesas.

- Boa noite. – disseram Harry, Ron, Gabriela e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah! Alunos novos! – constatou com entusiasmo. – De onde são?

- De Castle College, Portugal. – respondeu Gabriela observando o fantasma. – O Sr. é o Sir Nicholas?

- Sou! – disse ele com um rubor prateado a surgir-lhe na cara. Harry achava que se ele fosse vivo, estaria a corar. – E vós? Quem sois?

- Gabriela Dinis.

Ela respondeu e Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça pegou-lhe na mão e beijou-lha.

- Encantado! – disse ele. Gabriela teve a sensação que tinha metido a mão num balde cheio de gelo.

- Então a Dona Inês de Castro manda-lhe cumprimentos, esperando que se encontre bem... ou pelo menos bem morto. – Nick corou ainda mais e fez um sorriso envergonhado. Gabriela voltou-se para os outros murmurando. – A Dona Inês é a fantasma da minha equipa.

- Eu retribuo os cumprimentos a tão prezada dama! – disse ele. E inclinou-se tanto numa vénia que a sua cabeça lhe caiu os ombros. Gabriela puxou-se para o lado, pensando que ela lhe iria cair no colo, mas ela ficou presa por apenas um bocadinho de pele.

- Caramba! – ela exclamou estupefacta, de olhos muito abertos.

- Surpreendente, não é? – ele perguntou com um sorriso de troça, colocando a cabeça no lugar. Outros alunos de Castle College que estavam com os Gryffindor levantaram-se e aproximaram-se.

- Bem, tenho que ir. Quero ver os outros alunos. Retribua então os meus cumprimentos a Dona Inês de Castro. Boa noite.

Todos disseram boa noite e Gabriela inclinou-se logo para a mesa, murmurando para os outros.

- Agora já entendo por que é que a Dona Inês me disse para não fazer nada que o entusiasmasse. Ela disse que ele poderia _perder_ a cabeça! Agora eu já sei porquê!

E todos desataram a rir a alto e bom som. Harry simpatizava cada vez mais com aquela nova amiga. Depois fez-se silêncio na sala e até os fantasmas pararam. Dumbledore e todos os professores se tinham levantado.

- Bem, após este jantar magnífico, no qual eu tenho que dizer que a cozinha Portuguesa é óptima, temos todos de nos ir deitar. Amanhã temos aulas. É claro que os novos alunos vão para os dormitórios das suas novas equipas. Serão acrescentadas camas aos quartos onde quiserem ficar e as vossas malas serão levadas para lá. Os Chefes de Turma guiar-vos-ão às vossas salas comuns. – Dumbledore sorriu e tirou os óculos de meia-lua, esfregando os olhos. – Desculpem. É do cansaço. Acho que é tudo, boa noite!

Os professores saíram das mesas e os Chefes de Turma começaram a juntar as suas equipas.

- Queres ficar o meu quarto? – Hermione perguntou agarrando o braço de Gabriela, puxando-a da mesa. Só estamos lá eu, a Lavander Brown, a Parvati Patil e a Natalie McDonald. Só somos quatro e o quarto tem cinco camas o que achas?

- Se vocês não se importarem... – disse ela com um encolher de ombros quando Lavander e Parvati se juntaram a Hermione.

- É claro que não nos importamos! – disseram as três.

Gabriela seguiu-as, juntamente com Harry e Ron, com Percy a liderar a fila. À medida que subiam as escadas passavam pelos quadros onde as suas personagens se amontoavam acenando-lhes e procurando ver os novos alunos estrangeiros. Gabriela não parava de murmurar _fantástico!_ durante todo o caminho, Hermione bombardeou Gabriela com perguntas sobre Castle College, às quais ela respondia como podia. Harry e Ron murmuravam-lhe que Hermione era sempre assim e que não se ia calar tão cedo. Mas Gabriela apenas sorria e continuava a satisfazer a curiosidade de Hermione.

Ao chegar à sala comum, os alunos espalharam-se, sentando-se nos cadeirões e sofás esperando ficar a conversar com os novos colegas, mas Percy mandou-os a todos para a cama. Gabriela mal teve tempo de observar a sala comum, mas sabia que iria ter imenso tempo para a ver melhor, além disso, sentia-se cansada da viagem. Viajar quilómetros através de lareiras não era uma coisa nada fácil e com o estômago agora cheio, o cansaço atacava-os a todos.

- Boa noite, Harry, Ron... – disse Gabriela com um sorriso ensonado.

- Boa noite! – desejaram os dois rapazes e subiram para os seus dormitórios.

Hermione arrastou uma Gabriela subitamente sonolenta para o seu quarto. Um grande malão roxo com dois Cs e o nome Dinis a letras douradas estava aos pés de uma cama desocupada, ao pé da janela. Gabriela dirigiu-se para lá e abriu-o, tirando apenas a camisa de dormir e a roupa para o dia seguinte. Hermione ocupou a cama ao lado da dela. Mal Gabriela caiu na fofa cama de dossel e fechou as cortinas, nem chegou a ouvir as boas noites de Hermione. Adormeceu de imediato num sono profundo.


	7. Cap VI O Professor de Defesa Contra as ...

**VI**

**O Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas**

- Olha para ali! Estás a vê-lo? Ele vai ali, olha! O de manto negro. Não é esse! É o que vai junto àquele ruivo.

- Quem?

- Aquele rapaz do quarto ano que está com a Gabriela. O de olhos verdes e de óculos. Viste a cicatriz?

- O de cabelo preto? É o Harry Potter? Tens a certeza?

- Certeza absoluta! Eu vi-o passar ao meu lado. Eu vi-lhe a cicatriz.

- Eu disse-te que ele andava nesta escola!

- Viste-o? Conseguiste falar com ele?

Harry ouvia aqueles murmúrios ao passar pelos corredores. Onde quer que se encontrasse um aluno do primeiro ano ou um aluno de Castle College, ele ouvia aquilo vezes sem conta. Todos olhavam para ele de lado, como se ele fosse um bicho raro. Incomodava-o, mas não tanto como no primeiro ano em que estivera em Hogwarts. Seguia com Ron e atrás dele, Gabriela e Hermione. Sentaram-se todos na mesa dos Gryffindor, à espera dos pequenos almoços.

Era engraçado ver agora pequenas ilhas de cor roxa no meio daquele mar de mantos negros. O uniforme de Gabriela era igual ao de Hermione: meias pelos joelhos, saia, camisola e gravata e por cima o manto. Embora os uniformes de Hogwarts fossem acinzentados, com os mantos negros, os de Castle College eram em tons de violeta e roxo, com o manto de cor roxa mais escura e dourado por cima, com os emblemas da equipa e da escola a que pertenciam.

Os pequenos almoços começaram a surgir nas mesas: chá e _bacon_, torradas de doce de abóbora, laranja e manteiga. Salsichas e ovos estrelados fumegavam nas travessas. Haviam também leite e _Cornflakes_ e papas de aveia. Os alunos começaram a servir-se.

Gabriela, após ter colocado à sua frente uma grande tigela de leite com cereais, puxou ainda para si, um copo de sumo de laranja, torradas com manteiga e doce de laranja juntamente com uma maçã. Ron ficou admiradíssimo ao vê-la rodear-se de comida.

- Vais comer isso tudo? – perguntou.

- Em princípio sim. – ela respondeu começando pelos cereais. – Não costumo comer muito, mas hoje acordei esfomeada! Além disso, preciso de um pequeno-almoço reforçado. Vou ter aulas diferentes das que costumo ter e preciso de me aguentar.

- Pareces os Fred e o George. – disse ele ao desistir de pensar no porquê de tanta comida. – Eles também comem bastante.

Gabriela apenas sorriu e rebuscou algo no bolso quando acabou de comer. Pegou no seu horário.

- Parece que a primeira aula é Adivinhação. – olhou para Harry. – Onde é a sala de aula?

- É na Torre Norte. Vais connosco para lá.

- A Hermione não vêm? – ela perguntou.

- Não. A Hermione tem algumas disciplinas diferentes das nossas. Nós temos Adivinhação e ela tem Aritmancia. – Harry explicou.

- Ah! – disse ela.

- É melhor irmos. – Ron levantou-se, olhando para o relógio. – Ainda temos que subir a maldita torre.

Levantaram-se e dirigiram-se para fora do Salão, despedindo-se de Hermione. Gabriela seguiu com Ron, Harry e o resto dos Gryffindor que tinham Adivinhação.

A subida era árdua e difícil. Mais uma vez, os alunos já iam cansados e ainda tinham subido metade das escadas. Ron, Harry e Gabriela não eram excepção. Os livros dentro das mochilas, pesavam-lhes nas costas, tornando a subida ainda mais difícil.

- Porque... por que é que eles... eles não põe aqui umas... umas escadas... rolantes? – perguntou Gabriela apoiando-se na parede para descansar durante alguns segundos. Harry estava mesmo atrás dela e já transpirava.

- Escadas rolantes? – Ron perguntou com a língua fora da boca. – O que é isso?

- São umas escadas dos Muggles que se movem sozinhas. Nós só nos apoiamos numa e elas levam-nos o resto do caminho, sem termos de as subir. – Harry explicou, retomando a subida. Passou à frente de Gabriela, juntamente com os outros.

Ele quase que nem queria acreditar que tinha chegado à pequena sala que lhe daria acesso à aula de Adivinhação. Arfava de cansaço e o suor molhava-lhe a testa. Gabriela parou a seu lado, pousando a mochila no chão, parecendo também cansada. Ele olhou para o relógio. Tinham chegado mesmo a tempo.

Gabriela olhou em volta, para todos os alunos dos Gryffindor que estavam ali parados. Pareciam estar à espera que algo acontecesse. Respirou fundo.

- Ainda vamos ter de subir mais escadas? – perguntou.

- Não. – disse Ron a seu lado. – Só vamos ter de subir para o alçapão e já estamos na sala de aula.

Alçapão? Ela olhou em volta. Aquela sala era fechada e só tinha duas janelas. Ela não via um alçapão em lado nenhum.

- Qual alçapão?

Ron e Harry apontaram para o tecto sem dizerem nada. Apesar de confusa, Gabriela olhou para lá. No tecto, estava um pequeno alçapão circular, que estava fechado.

- Caso ainda não tenham reparado, o alçapão está no tecto. – disse ela. – Como é que vamos subir?

- Vamos pelas escadas! – Harry riu, apontando para um circulo que os alunos tinham acabado de fazer à volta de uma escada prateada que tinha descido pelo tecto, que começavam a subir. Ela olhou para Ron e Harry de olhos semicerrados e resmungou entre dentes, aos vê-los dar uma risada silenciosa.

- Deixem lá. Esqueçam o que eu disse.

Harry passou por ela e começou a subir. Gabriela subiu atrás dele pela frágil escada. Meteu a cabeça pelo alçapão e olhou para o interior. Entrou e deu passagem a Ron. Observou a sala redonda e obscurecida, cheia de perfumes esquisitos no ar que a fizeram espirrar. Estava calor dentro ali dentro. Seguiu Ron e Harry para uma das mesas e sentou-lhe, olhando em volta.

- Onde está o professor? – sussurrou para Harry.

- Está ali. É a professora Sibyll Trelawney.

Ele apontou para um canto escuro onde estava uma sombra com óculos brilhantes. Gabriela semicerrou os olhos para tentar ver através da neblina que pairava no ar.

Uma mulher saiu do canto escuro e sentou-se num enorme cadeirão, sorrindo para todos eles.

- Bom dia, meus anjos. – disse a professora Trelawney, com Gabriela a observá-la atentamente. – Espero que tenham passado uma noite bastante repousante para o vosso espírito e para a vossa aura. – a voz dela estava a dar sono a Harry, que se esforçou por manter os olhos abertos. – Vamos então começar com a nossa aula. Abram os livros na página nove, enquanto eu faço a chamada.

Todos começaram a tirar os pergaminhos e as penas, enquanto a professora fazia a chamada até que...

- Oooohhhhhh!!!!

Todos olharam para a secretária da professora. Aquele som parecia de horror e de facto, a professora Trelawney tinha uma expressão horrorizada, olhando para o papel que continha o nome dos alunos. Depois olhou para directamente para a mesa de Harry.

- O que terá sido agora? – Harry resmungou. – Será que ela se lembrou de que vou morrer?

A professora levantou-se lentamente. Parecia tremer por todos os lados. Andando arrastadamente, dirigiu-se para a mesa de Harry, com uma mão sobre o peito, apertando o xaile e os colares. Os seus olhos pareciam húmidos.

- Tu. – disse num murmúrio doloroso, apontando para a mesa.

- Eu? – Harry perguntou.

- Não, filho. Ela! A aluna nova! – os óculos, ampliavam-lhe os olhos, fazendo-os parecer gigantescos.

- Eu?!? – Gabriela espetou o dedo indicador contra o seu peito, olhando para Harry e Ron e para detrás dela, onde não estava ninguém. Estava perplexa pela cara que a professora fazia. – Eu o quê?

- Minha filha, o teu futuro é negro, muito negro... tão cheio de sofrimento... – dizia a professora com os olhos esgazeados de horror.

- A sério? O que é que o futuro dela tem para ser negro? – perguntou Ron. – Falta de electricidade?

Gabriela desatou a dar sonoras gargalhadas, sendo seguida por Harry e por outros alunos como Neville e Seamus que estavam ao lados deles, mas a professora, além de chocada, parecia ter ficado zangada.

- Com as previsões do futuro não se brinca. Mr. Weasley! Nunca se deve brincar!

Ron calou-se com as orelhas vermelhas e os olhares indignados de Lavander Brown e Parvati Patil pousados nele. No entanto, Gabriela sorriu-lhe e deu-lhe uma cotovelada, piscando-lhe o olho, antes de fazer uma cara séria, olhando para a professora Trelawney.

- Diz-me meu anjo, – perguntou a professora com voz doce, aproximando-se de Gabriela. – Tu vieste de Castle College no Domingo à noite, não foi?

- Foi. – Gabriela confirmou.

A professora virou-se então para Harry, com uma expressão de súplica nos olhos reflectidos pelos óculos.

- E tu, querido, quem foi a primeira rapariga de cabelos castanhos que conheceste no domingo?

Harry estranhou a pergunta, franzindo as sobrancelhas, apontou para Gabriela, que estava ao seu lado direito.

- Foi ela.

- Oh céus!!...

A professora recuou alguns passos, tapando a boca com a mão, deixando todos os alunos perplexos. O xaile escorregou-lhe dos ombros. A professora parecia realmente horrorizada. Eles só se lembravam de a ter visto assim uma vez, quando ela tinha previsto a morte de Harry, no ano passado.

- O que foi? – perguntou Parvati Patil. – Professora Trelawney? Sente-se bem?

- Sim, minha querida, sim. Eu estou bem. – a professora Trelawney parecia completamente desnorteada, pois em vez de estar a falar para Parvati Patil, estava a falar para outra rapariga que estava no extremo oposto da sala.

Continuou a recuar sem tirar o olhar na direcção de Harry e Gabriela, sempre murmurando.

- Talvez ainda haja tempo, não é tarde... ainda se pode mudar muita coisa, sim ainda se pode mudar... talvez eu consiga fazer alguma coisa... tenho que rever tudo de novo! Espero estar errada! – dizia ela, falando sozinha.

Todos os alunos olhavam para a mesa de Harry e para a professora. Ninguém tinha percebido nada do que se estava a passar. Absolutamente nada.

- Tenho que rever umas previsões, meus filhos. – disse a professora Trelawney para os alunos perplexos. – Leiam a página nove e venham pegar nas cartas de Tarot. Vamos aprofundar as técnicas de disposição das cartas.

- De que é que ela estava a falar? – murmurou Neville para Ron, esticando-se para que ele o ouvisse.

- Não te lembras do que ela disse no primeiro dia de aulas? Ela disse que uma rapariga desconhecida e de cabelos castanhos que o Harry ia conhecer no domingo, ia morrer. – Ron apontou para Gabriela que conversava algo com Harry enquanto baralhava as cartas. – A Gabriela é uma rapariga, é estrangeira, tem cabelos castanhos e o Harry conheceu-a no domingo. Acho que era a isso que a professora se estava a referir.

- Oh! – disse Neville antes de se voltar para Seamus.

- Então o que é que se passou? – Gabriela perguntou, pondo as cartas na mesa, para fazer a previsão a Ron.

- São coisas da Trelawney. – Harry resmungou olhando para a professora de esguelha, que tinha agora um grosso livro, uma bola de cristal e um baralho de cartas em cima da mesa. – Todos os anos diz que um aluno vai morrer. Ano passado dizia que era eu, e olha, ainda estou vivo.

- Ai sim? – ela começou a virar as cartas. – E quem é que vai morrer este ano?

- Tu. – afirmou Ron com seriedade.

- A sério? – Gabriela riu, voltando mais uma carta e vendo o seu significado no livro. – Então está bem.

Ron e Harry ficaram a olhar para ela admirados. Ela continuava a sorrir e eles acabaram por sorrir com ela. A professora Trelawney raramente acertava nas suas previsões, por isso, porque haviam de se preocupar? Gabriela não parecia minimamente preocupada.

A aula acabou por ser uma das melhor, em grande parte devido a Gabriela. As previsões que ela fazia eram uma loucura após outra. Ela previra que Harry ia ser Ministro da Magia, que ia viver numa grande mansão, iria casar com uma Muggle e ia ter sete filhos. Quanto a Ron, ia ser director da escola de Castle College em Portugal, e que ia passar grande parte da sua vida na praia a apanhar sol, enquanto os alunos estavam encarcerados dentro da escola ou a fazer viagens exóticas por todo o mundo, sendo um dos mágicos mais poderosos de sempre.

Foi uma risota pegada.

Quase no fim da aula, os três olharam para a professora Trelawney. Ela olhava para Harry e Gabriela com os olhos sempre húmidos. Tocou e os alunos arrumaram as penas e pergaminhos, preparando-se para sair.

- Para quarta-feira queria que me trouxessem uma previsão do vosso futuro feito com cartas de Tarot. Façam grupos e levem um baralho.

Harry agarrou no baralho que estava em cima da mesa e meteu-o à mochila, saindo com Ron e Gabriela, rindo sobre as previsões que tinham feito.

Vinham a descer quando se cruzaram com Hermione num dos corredores. Ela vinha imensamente feliz.

- A aula de Aritmancia correu-me mesmo bem! – exclamou entusiasmada. – Ganhei trinta pontos para os Gryffindor!

- Que bom para ti, Hermione! – disse Gabriela com sinceridade, depois começou a gozar, fazendo uma voz assombrada. – Pois olha na aula de Adivinhação, eu ganhei uma certeza de um futuro negro... mmmuuuiiito negro!

- O quê? – Hermione já tinha assumido uma postura preocupada, olhando para Ron e Harry.

- Hermione, – disse Ron fazendo-se importante, pondo a mão no ombro de Gabriela que parecia divertida – apresento-te a vítima deste ano da professora Trelawney: Gabriela Dinis!

Hermione parecia ter sido tomada repentinamente pelo espanto e pela preocupação, mas ao ver as gargalhadas de Harry e Ron e ao ver a expressão despreocupada de Gabriela, também ela sorriu. Afinal, eles estavam a falar da professora Trelawney.

- Ah! A professora Trelawney previu que ela ia morrer? – Hermione sorriu para Harry. – Não ligues Gabriela. Ela está sempre a prever mortes e acidentes e coisas que nunca acontecem.

- Ela podia era ter previsto que eu me tinha esquecido do livro de Poções. – disse Gabriela aborrecida, procurando dentro da mochila. – Devo tê-lo deixado no quarto. Vou ao quarto buscá-lo e volto já.

- Não tens muito tempo. – disse Harry.

- Volto num instante! A aula é nos calabouços, não é? Eu apareço já lá. A senha é _Dracos Podris_, não é?

- Não. É _Grafonolina Reduzo_. – Ron retendo o riso. – A senha já mudou. Muda todas as semanas.

- _Grafonolina Reduzo_?! – repetiu Gabriela incrédula. – Que palavra é essa?

- Sei lá! Não fui eu que a inventei!

- Está bem. _Grafonolina Reduzo._ Eu apareço já lá.

Gabriela deixou os três para trás e correu escadas acima, em direcção à Torre dos Gryffindor. Harry, Hermione e Ron desceram para os calabouços.

- Vocês já repararam nos nossos horários? – Hermione perguntou, enquanto a sua voz era ampliada pelas paredes do calabouço pelo qual estavam a descer.

Harry pegou no seu. Os vários espaços vazios que estavam no horário, estavam agora preenchidos pelas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Finalmente! – Harry exclamou entusiasmado. – Hoje temos duas horas, logo após o almoço.

- É com o Director de Castle College, não é? – Ron perguntou. – Será que ele é um bom professor?

- Deve ser. – Harry respondeu, encolhendo os ombros.

- Podemos perguntar à Gabriela quando ela voltar. – Hermione sugeriu por fim e Harry e Ron abanaram a cabeça em concordância. Juntaram-se aos restantes Gryffindor e Slytherin que estavam à espera de Snape.

Entretanto, Gabriela subia a escadaria à velocidade mais rápida que podia. Atravessou os corredores e chegou à torre. Parou durante alguns segundos à frente do quadro da Dama Gorda para respirar.

- Bom dia. – disse ela para o quadro.

- Bom dia. – respondeu a Dama Gorda. – A senha?

- _Grafonolina Reduzo._

O quadro levantou-se para a frente e Gabriela entrou pelo buraco. Correu para os quartos e remexeu na sua escrivaninha, à procura de um livro verde e grosso. Encontrou-o debaixo de uma camisola cor-de-rosa. Meteu-o na mochila à pressa e olhou para o relógio. Tinha três minutos para ir para os calabouços.

Correu do quarto para fora, atravessou o buraco da parede e correu a toda a velocidade pelo corredor. Corria o mais que podia. Quando chegou às escadas do primeiro piso, no qual tinha deixado Harry e os outros, ela ouviu uma voz vinda do nada.

- Olha! Uma alunazinha nova! Onde vais assim tão depressa?

Gabriela meteu travões a fundo e os seus sapatos derraparam na carpete vermelha. Parou e olhou para trás, para ver quem tinha falado com ela, mas não viu ninguém. Quando olhou em frente, deu um salto assustada. Estava agora, à frente dela, um homenzinho pequeno que flutuava no ar. Tinha um sorriso arreganhado tão maldoso como os seus pequenos olhos.

- Vou para os calabouços. – disse ela recompondo-se do susto.

- Oh, para os calabouços! – repetiu ele, colocando-se de pernas para o ar à frente da cara dela. – E o que vais lá fazer?

- Vou para a aula de Poções. – Gabriela respondeu, enquanto aquele homenzinho voava à volta da sua cabeça.

- A aula de Poções! Com o professor Snape, ele _adora_ quando os alunos chegam atrasados! – subitamente ele desapareceu e surgiu por debaixo das pernas de Gabriela, agarrando-lhe os tornozelos.

- Eu não chegaria atrasada se não estivesse aqui a falar contigo e se tu – o homenzinho desapareceu de debaixo das pernas dela e reapareceu à frente da sua cara, sempre com uma expressão maldosa – me saísses da frente e me deixasses passar, talvez eu ainda chegasse a tempo.

- Mas estamos a ter uma conversa tão boa... Não vás à aula!

- Tenho que ir! – ela respondeu de forma autoritária. – Agora, se me deixares passar, eu agradecia.

O homenzinho fez-lhe uma vénia, rindo secamente, deixando-a passar. Gabriela correu o que restava do corredor e começou a descer as escadas, olhando para o relógio. Já estava atrasada.

Mais uma vez aquela voz a fê-la olhar para trás. Estava a meio das escadas e o homem estava no topo, olhando para ela com maldade.

- Eu disse que te deixava passar, mas como tu estás atrasada e eu vou ajudar-te a descer mais depressa! – ele pegou na ponta da carpete vermelha que descia as escadas. Rindo começou a cantar:

_Corre, corre para a aula de Poções_

_Corre que estás atrasada!_

_Que eu vou ficar a ver a roxa alunazinha_

_Aos trambolhões a cair pela escada!_

Gabriela viu-o a puxar a carpete vermelha e não teve tempo de fugir. Ela esticou-se sob os seus pés e Gabriela começou a deslizar pelas escadas abaixo, gritando e tentando não cair. Ouvia o homenzinho a rir e a cantar como um louco no topo das escadas, enquanto ela, tentava chegar ao fim delas sem partir nenhum osso.

Subitamente, tropeçou num dos degraus e ia rebolar pelas escadas abaixo se não tivesse batido contra algo que a tivesse feito parar. A carpete voltou a colocar-se sob as escadas e Gabriela caiu para detrás, batendo contra os degraus. Sentia-se atordoada, como se tivesse batido de frente contra uma parede a alta velocidade.

Deixou-se ficar deitada nas escadas, com o cabelo em desalinho e a face lívida. De olhos fechados, massajou a cabeça, no lugar onde tinha batido com ela nos degraus. Mesmo de olhos fechados, conseguia ver estrelas.

- Aaaaiiiiii... quem é que pôs esta parede no meio das escadas? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, mesmo que fosse um gemido doloroso

- 'Tás bem? – uma voz grossa perguntou à frente dela.

Gabriela abriu os olhos devagar, olhando em frente, mas só viu um grande par de pernas. Continuou a olhar lentamente ao longo daquele corpo maciço até encontrar muito, mas muito, acima da sua cabeça, um par de olhos pretos escondidos no meio de uma barba negra que parecia mato.

Ela olhou para aquilo de olhos muito abertos. Tinha acabado de bater contra um homem, mas não era um homem normal. Era três vezes maior que um homem normal e pelo menos duas vezes mais largo. Tinha uma barba e cabelos negros emaranhados, que lhe escondiam um par de olhos pequenos e pretos como baratas. Ele era realmente grande.

- Caramba! – sussurrou ao mesmo tempo que ficava sem ar nos pulmões.

- 'Tás bem? – voltou ele a perguntar, pegando em Gabriela pelos braços, pondo-a em pé sem dificuldade nenhuma. Passou-lhe a mochila que estava caída a seu lado e aninhou-se para ficar mais ou menos ao tamanho dela. – Vinhas a cair p'las escadas abaixo! Magoas-te? Queres qu' te leve à ala hospitalar?

- N-não... – disse ela incapaz de deixar de olhar para aquele homem tão grande. Parecia um gigante.

- O qu' se passou? Podias ter-t' magoado!

- Foi... – ela respirou fundo olhando para o topo das escadas o homenzinho tinha desaparecido – ... foi um homenzinho que apareceu a flutuar sem mais nem menos. Tentou atrasar-me e quando eu corri pelas escadas e puxou a carpete e eu vim a deslizar por aí abaixo.

- Peeves, aquele tratante miserável! É claro qu' nã' ia perder a oportunidade de s' meter em problemas c'os alunos novos! – resmungou aquele homem, de maneira que Gabriela até ficou assustada, mas o olhinhos pequeninos sorriam. – Ias pra' alguma aula?

- Para a de Poções. Estou com os Gryffindor.

- Ah! Andas c'o Harry? – Gabriela acenou afirmativamente. – Anda, eu levo-t' lá. Já 'tás muito atrasada. O professor Severus Snape nã' gosta nada disso. Vamos.

Gabriela recompôs o seu manto roxo, que lhe tinha escorregado dos ombros e seguiu aquele homem gigantesco pelas escadas abaixo. Tinha quase de correr para acompanhar as suas passadas.

- Tens d' ter cuidado c'o Peeves. – ele aconselhou. – Ele é um _poltergeist_ muito mauzinho. Gosta muito de pregar partidas aos alunos, sejam eles quem forem.

- Está bem.

Ela seguiu-o por um corredor e começaram a descer as escadas. O homem quase que tinha de ir de lado e com a cabeça baixa, para poder passar no corredor de pedra estreito e frio.

- És de Castle College, nã' és? – ele perguntou voltado apenas a cabeça para trás.

- Sou.

- É claro qu' és! – Gabriela pensou que se conseguisse ver a boca, com certeza que ele estaria sorrir. – Os vossos mantos nã' enganam!

Ela sorriu e ele bateu numa porta. Ele abriu-a lentamente, baixando a cabeça para poder passar.

Todos olharam para o fundo da sala quando a porta se abriu, chiando. Harry olhou para a porta. Primeiro apareceu um homem grande e depois uma pequena rapariga num manto roxo apareceu por detrás dele.

- Viva, professor Snape. – disse o homem.

- O que fazes aqui em baixo, Hagrid? – perguntou o professor Snape com ar afectado.

- Vim trazer uma aluna. – Hagrid colocou a sua grande mão nas costas de Gabriela e empurrou-a para a frente. – Ela teve uns problemas nas escadas e eu vim traze-la. – murmurou para ela. – Vai sentar-te.

Gabriela engoliu e seco ao ver a cara de imenso desagrado na cara do professor. Ela estava atrasada um quarto de hora e ainda tinha interrompido a aula ao entrar.

- Bem, vou indo. – disse ele, acenando a Harry. – Até logo.

Gabriela sentou-se ao lado de Hermione. Ao olhar em frente, Harry viu que Snape estava a lançar um olhar venenoso à rapariga. Ele pegou numa folha e pareceu estar a procurar um nome.

- Miss Gabriela Dinis. – disse com arrogância. – Tem de aprender a chegar a horas.

- Desculpe professor. – disse ela. – Mas atrasaram-me porque...

- Cale-se! – rosnou Snape e Gabriela encolheu-se. – Não quero saber o que lhe aconteceu. Chegou atrasada e perturbou a minha aula. São dez pontos a menos para Castle College.

- Mas...

- Vinte e cinco pontos!! – Snape quase gritou. – E se quiser continuar, rapidamente chegaremos aos cinquenta!

Gabriela calou-se, com os olhos de toda a turma fixos nela. Os Slytherin, no outro lado da sala, riam à socapa.

- Sabe como é professor, – olharam para o outro extremo, para uma voz sardónica e irritante, que pertencia a uma pessoa, já de si, irritante – os novos alunos ainda não se habituaram ao novo fuso horário. Deve criar-lhes uma grande confusão.

Não era surpresa. Draco Malfoy tinha que falar e os outros Slytherin riram. Harry e Ron olharam para ele com desprezo. Gabriela fez uma expressão irritada, e murmurou _"As horas em Portugal e em Inglaterra são iguais, idiota!"_

- Vamos lá continuar. – disse o professor Snape e todos olhos se voltaram para os livros. Gabriela tirou um pergaminho e uma pena, abrindo o livro. Hermione ia-lhe a dizer onde iam quando foi interrompida pela voz de Snape.

- Queira continuar a ler, Miss Dinis. – havia ironia no tom de voz dele e a sua boca retorcia num sorriso cruel.

Gabriela olhou para o livro, tentando aperceber-se onde eles iam, mas acabou por olhar de frente para o professor, com as faces rosadas.

- Não posso professor. – disse em voz baixa. – Como cheguei atrasada, não estive a seguir a leitura.

- Está a ver? Tem que chegar a horas para a próxima. – disse ele satisfeito. Os seus olhos negros brilhavam de contentamento. – Cinco pontos a menos para Castle College.

Mais uma vez os Slytherin desmancharam-se a rir e riam mais ainda quando Malfoy começou a imitar Gabriela, com uma voz fina de e esguiçada: "_Não posso professor, como cheguei atrasada não estive a seguir a leitura_." Os Slytherin riam como loucos.

Harry desejou poder pôr-se a pé e colocar a suas mãos no pescoço de Malfoy, mas apenas lhe lançou olhares de desprezo. Gabriela também olhava para Malfoy, parecendo imensamente irritada. Respirou fundo e olhou para o livro, pois Snape tinha recomeçado a ler.

- " A poção _Polisuco_ é uma poção que nos permite transformarmo-nos noutra pessoa por meio de ..."

Enquanto o professor lia, Malfoy cochichava algo para os enormes Crabbe e Goyle. Por vezes ouvia-se ele a dizer, propositadamente em voz alta, _aquela capa roxa_. Só se podia estar a referir a Gabriela. Ela olhava para Malfoy, com um olhar demolidor, com a cara cor de carmesim. Já nem conseguia seguir a leitura.

- Não vale a pena zangares-te por causa dele. – Hermione sussurrou o mais baixo possível. – O Malfoy é sempre assim, principalmente com o Harry.

Gabriela não respondeu, mas respirou fundo e um olhar demoníaco apareceu nos seus olhos. Harry desviou os olhos da leitura observando-a. Viu-a a meter uma mão debaixo da mesa. Ela reparou que estava a ser observada e piscou o olho a Harry que ficou curioso. Ela olhou na direcção de Malfoy, pelo canto do olho, e sussurrou uma palavra que a Harry pareceu ser algo parecido com _Desiquilibratus_.

No segundo seguinte ouviu-se um grande estrondo e um gemido. Snape levantou-se da sua secretária para ver o que se tinha passado.

Malfoy estava agora estendido no chão, com o manto negro a cobrir-lhe a cabeça, enquanto ele lutava para o tirar de lá, gritando. Tinha caído abaixo do banco.

Todos os Gryffindor começaram a rir e enquanto Snape ajudava Malfoy a levantar-se, Harry viu Gabriela a pôr a mão, muito discretamente, em cima da mesa. Ela tinha na cara um ar de espanto enquanto olhava para Malfoy, que soava completamente a falso. Ela olhou para Harry com um ar inocente e ele, acenou-lhe com a cabeça, parecendo divertido. Ron ria com vontade, enquanto Malfoy se debatia para se desenvencilhar do manto. Só Hermione olhava horrorizada para Gabriela.

- Se não pararem de rir, tiro dez pontos por aluno aos Gryffindor! – Snape quase gritou apontando a sua varinha aos Gryffindor.

Todos os risos pararam naquele instante.

Snape olhou na direcção de Harry, olhando tanto para ele como para Gabriela. Harry engoliu em seco. Para já, Snape tinha feito de Gabriela a sua única vítima, esquecendo-o por completo. Parecia que iria continuar assim durante o resto da aula. Voltou-se para Gabriela.

- Diga-me como se faz a poção _Polisuco_. – perguntou com voz arranhada.

Hermione ergueu o braço, apesar de saber que a pergunta não lhe era dirigida. Gabriela respirou fundo e encarou o professor de frente, tossindo antes de falar.

- A poção _Polisuco_ é uma poção que nos permite tomar a forma de outra pessoa. – Snape ia interrompê-la, mas Gabriela falou mais alto para o impedir. – Usam-se moscas asa de renda, sanguessugas, fluxo de Cizânias, verdezelhas, pó de chifre de bicórneo e algo que pertença à pessoa em quem nos queremos transformar, como por exemplo, um cabelo. O fluxo de cizânia ter que ser recolhido durante a lua cheia e as asas de mosca de renda tem que ser abafadas durante vinte e um dias. Esta poção demora um mês a fazer e uma vez tomada, tem a duração de uma hora.

Harry olhou para Gabriela de esguelha tal como Hermione. À dois anos atrás, eles tinham feito essa poção e tiveram de requisitar um livro para saber como a fazer. Agora seria muito mais fácil, se quisessem faze-la de novo. Gabriela, parecia sabê-la de côr.

Snape pareceu ficar irritadíssimo pela resposta completa que Gabriela tinha dado, mas não lhe deu pontos por estar certa. Voltou-lhe as costas, parecendo frustrado.

Após a sua tentativa frustrada de tentar retirar mais alguns pontos a Castle College, Snape decidiu vingar-se, castigando os Gryffindor. Mandou-os fazer uma poção que tivesse sido descoberta no século XIX, à escolha. Os alunos começaram a preparar os seus caldeirões. Harry começou com Ron e Hermione fez par com Gabriela.

Snape andava por entre as secretárias de madeira, cheias de frascos com líquidos esquisitos e dos caldeirões fumegantes, sempre a olhar por cima dos ombros dos alunos, à espera de ver algo errado, fazendo comentários ou reparos maldosos aos trabalhos dos Gryffindor. A luz das velas faziam-nos parecia ainda mais assustador do que ela já parecia.

Quando ele estava a ver o trabalho de Malfoy, Hermione sussurrou, enquanto Gabriela cortava as bagas de _Zimbro_.

- O que é que fizeste ao Malfoy?

- Eu? – Gabriela perguntou inocentemente. – Eu não fiz nada. Ele é que caiu abaixo do banco. Não viste?

- Pois... estás à espera que eu acredite? – Hermione fez uma expressão aborrecida e olhou em volta, para ver onde estava Snape. Baixou-se e falou ainda mais baixo. – Que feitiço é que lhe lançaste?

- Hermione, eu já disse que não lhe fiz nada. – Gabriela reforçou, deitando as bagas e as raízes de cogumelo _Peziza_ para o caldeirão, que largou uma nuvem rosada para o ar. – A sério que ele caiu abaixo do banco sozinho. Ele estava a balançar-se, desequilibrou-se e caiu. – contudo, ela fez um sorriso malandro. – Mas... eu dei-lhe uma ajudinha. Mas ele já estava na posição certa, mais cedo ou mais tarde acabaria por cair.

- Oh não! – Hermione exclamou num sussurro. – E se o Snape te tivesse visto?

- Bem, ele não viu, pois não?

Hermione abanou a cabeça negativamente. Gabriela não devia ter feito aquilo. Snape continuava a observar tudo, morto por retirar pontos. Aproximou-se do caldeirão de Harry e de Ron, observando-o. Ron estava a deitar as raízes de cogumelo no caldeirão.

- Menos cinco pontos para os Gryffindor. – disse Snape por cima do ombro de Harry, que olhou imediatamente para trás, indignado.

- Porquê? – retorquiu.

- Caso não tenhas reparado, Potter, as raízes que o Weasley está a deitar na poção, não estão do tamanho que pedi e ainda têm folhas.

Sentindo-se satisfeito, Snape aproximou-se da sua secretária, deixando Harry e Ron perplexos e furiosos. Ron pegou numa das raízes e observou-a, pondo-a bem perto dos seus olhos.

- Onde é que estão as folhas? – resmungou entre dentes. – Só tem aqui uns riscos verdes minúsculos. Isto são folhas?!

- Isso não são folhas e a raízes tem o cumprimento certo. Eu medi-as. – Harry voltou seus olhos verdes, a largarem faíscas, para Snape. – Ele só queria um pretexto para nos tirar pontos.

Os alunos começaram então a levar as suas poções a Snape, explicando o que eram e para que serviam. Os Gryffindor perderam mais cinco pontos por causa da poção de Gabriela e Hermione, uma poção de crescimento rápido para plantas. Snape dissera que a planta na qual elas tinham feito a demonstração, tinha crescido demasiado depressa. (Oops, desculpa Hermione! – Gabriela desculpara-se corada ao ver o ar chocado dela, por ter perdido pontos. – Acho que exagerei nas bagas.)

Por fim, a torturante aula tinha chegado ao fim e os alunos apreçaram-se a sair daquele calabouço gelado, dirigindo-se ao Salão para o almoço.

Quando se sentaram na mesa dos Gryffindor, Ron ainda resmungava por causa de Snape. Que ele já detestava os Gryffindor e que lhes retirava pontos por tudo e por nada, isso já todos sabiam, mas naquele dia, após Gabriela ter respondido à pergunta que Snape lhe tinha feito, ele tinha ficado quase insuportável.

A comida apareceu nas longas mesas, enquanto os alunos conversavam e comiam.

- Por que é que chegaste atrasada? – Ron perguntou para Gabriela.

- Foi um p_oltergeist_ que me atrasou no primeiro piso. Era assim pequeno, com olhos pequenos e...

- Peeves! – exclamaram Ron e Harry, olhando um para o outro.

- Sim, acho que foi isso que aquele gigante que me levou à aula lhe chamou.

- Ah, o Hagrid. – disse Harry enchendo o prato pela segunda vez.

- Ele é mesmo grande! – ela parecia impressionada. – Bati contra ele nas escadas. Pensei que tinha batido contra uma parede! Pensava que os gigantes não eram simpáticos. Bom, ele foi muito amável em levar-me à sala de aula. Onde é que eu posso encontrá-lo para lhe agradecer?

Ninguém lhe respondeu.

- Hermione?

Nada. Ela não lhe respondia.

- Ron? – ... nada... – Harry?

Gabriela ficou admirada. Eles não lhe respondiam. Estavam a olhar para a entrada do Salão. As cabeças de muitos outros alunos também estavam voltadas para lá. Gabriela olhou também nessa direcção.

Dois alunos de capas roxas estavam a atravessar o corredor entre as mesas do Ravenclaw e dos Gryffindor.

- Ah, pois. Só podia ser. – Gabriela parecia desapontada. – A Pandora e o Leon.

- Quem? – Ron perguntou, com os olhos ainda presos na rapariga loira. Ele lembrava-se dela. Era a rapariga que ele tinha visto na selecção e que tinha ido para os Slytherin.

- A Pandora e o Leon. – ela voltou a repetir, e desta vez, os três olharam para ela. Gabriela olhava para a rapariga loira de lado, não parecendo muito satisfeita, quando ela passou à sua frente. -– São lá da escola, ambos do quinto ano. Ela chama-se Cátia Pandora Lencastre e é dos Dragão. É a rapariga mais rica e mais popular do quinto ano. É rica, bonita, inteligente... todos a acham perfeita. E depois namora com o rapaz mais bonito do quinto ano, o Leonardo Alves dos Unicórnio. Vem de uma família de feiticeiros muito antiga. A mãe era Francesa, e é por isso que ele prefere que lhe chamem Leon. É o Capitão e Chaser da equipa de Quidditch dos Unicórnio. Foram eleitos o "Casal Perfeito" no ano passado. Escusado será dizer que quando eles passam, todas as cabeças se voltam para eles. O Leon é o rapaz mais cobiçado pelas raparigas.

- Sei o que queres dizer... – disse Hermione aereamente, observando o rapaz alto de cabelos negros azulados, com uma curiosa madeixa branca de e olhos azuis profundos. O seu sorriso era contagiante e muitas raparigas já suspiravam. Hermione era uma delas. Não se dava conta de como estava e disse: – Quem me dera andar em Castle College...

- Hermione!! – Ron resmungou.

Ela pareceu acordar do sonho no qual estivera mergulhada, ou seja, quando o rapaz saiu do seu campo de visão. Ela olhou para Ron, zangada e corada, voltando a sua atenção para a sobremesa.

- Parece que tu não gostas muito lá da... Cátia. – Harry observou.

Gabriela ficou a olhar perplexa para ele durante alguns segundos.

- É assim tão obvio? – perguntou como se estivesse assustada. – Eu e a Pandora, ela não gosta que lhe chamem Cátia, não... não nos damos lá muito bem. Harry, não me perguntes porquê. Pura e simplesmente não gostamos uma da outra. Toda a gente tem de ter inimigos, não é?

- É. – Harry lançou um olhar de esguelha a Malfoy. Todos tinham de ter inimigos.

Gabriela pegou no seu horário e observou-o.

- Agora vamos ter duas horas de D.C.A.T.

- D.C.A.T.? – Harry repetiu.

- Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – ela explicou. – É um nome muito grande para se estar a dizer, por isso nós dizemo-lo só por iniciais.

- Ah... – disse Ron. – E é com o director da tua escola. Ele é bom professor?

- É! – Gabriela entusiasmou-se. – Ele gosta muito de dar aulas práticas. Leva cada coisa para as aulas...

- Oh não! – Hermione parecia assustada, agora que entendia que os livros não a iam ajudar muito nas aulas práticas. Eles não iam fazer as coisas por ela.

- Harry? – ele olhou para trás, para ver quem o chamava. Era um rapaz grande e entroncado do sétimo ano, Oliver Wood. – Temos de falar.

Fred e George estavam atrás dele. Harry levantou-se e apontou para Gabriela.

- Oliver, está é a Gabriela Dinis de Castle College.

Ela estendeu a mão para Oliver que a apertou contra a sua, mas lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

- Tu não fazes parte da equipa de Quidditch de Castle College, pois não?

- WOOD!!! – exclamaram Harry, Fred, George e mais três raparigas todos em coro, num tom de repreensão.

- Não, não faço parte. – ela respondeu, um tanto perplexa.

- Gabriela, este é o Oliver Wood, o Capitão da equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindor. – Harry explicou. Depois voltou-se para Wood. – Querias falar comigo?

- Temos de falar. Em privado. – disse ele olhando sempre desconfiadamente para Gabriela. – É sobre..._aquilo._

Harry olhou perplexo para ele. Wood costumava ser paranóico no que tocava aos assuntos de Quidditch, mas nunca o vira como ele estava agora. Antes que ele ficasse ainda mais paranóico, seguiu-o para fora do Salão.

- Vão indo para a aula! – disse ele junto à porta. – Eu já lá vou ter.

Dizendo aquilo desapareceu.

Já estavam a entrar na sala de aula quando Harry apareceu, parecendo muito pouco satisfeito.

- O que foi? – Ron perguntou.

- É o Wood. – Harry rosnou mal disposto. – Já quer começar com os treinos de Quidditch. Dois treinos por dia! Um de manhã e outro ao fim da tarde, a começar a partir de hoje! Mesmo ao Sábado e ao Domingo. Ele está mais paranóico do que nunca! O Fred e o George ficaram a ver se o faziam mudar de ideias.

- Caramba... – Ron concordou com um assobio.

- Isso não te vai dar tempo nenhum para estudar! – Hermione disse numa atitude reprovadora.

Harry acenou com a cabeça em concordância, enquanto retirava o livro e os pergaminhos. Todos os alunos já estavam sentados, mas o professor ainda não tinha chegado. Conversavam em voz baixa tentando adivinhar o porquê daquele atraso.

Então, um barulho surgiu do lado esquerdo da sala, acompanhado de uma luz violeta. O barulho vinha da lareira e perante os olhares perplexos de todos, um homem de túnica roxa saiu de lá de dentro. Avançou para a secretária, dando palmadas na túnica, para tirar a fuligem da lareira.

- Desculpem-me o atraso. – desculpou-se pousando uma pasta em cima da mesa. – Não conseguia encontrar a sala e tive de pedir ao professor Snape que ma indicasse.

Os alunos cochicharam durante alguns minutos, nos quais o professor abriu uma série de livros em cima da mesa, até pedir silêncio.

- Muito bem, bem-vindos às aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – disse sorrindo. – Eu chamo-me Roberto Varatojo e sou o Director de Castle College, mas aqui, serei apenas o vosso professor. Como sabem, o propósito desta aulas é de aprendermos maneiras de nos protegermos das chamadas, Artes ou Magias Negras. Vou agora fazer a chamada para ver se não falta ninguém.

O professor Varatojo pegou numa folha e foi chamando os alunos, até encravar num nome.

- Humm... Ora, ora! Harry Potter. – ele procurou Harry com o olhar e encontrou-o numa das mesas do meio, ao lado de Ron. – Quem diria? Excelente!

Harry ficou um pouco surpreendido com aquilo, olhando para Gabriela que estava ao lado de Hermione. Ela sorriu e abanou com a mão, como quem diz: _"Não ligues."_

O professor acabou de fazer a chamada, mas olhava para Harry desde que o tinha descoberto. Para já, Harry não sabia se isso seria bom ou mau. O professor parecia ser simpático...

Varatojo deu uma vista de olhos num cadernos que lá tinha, parecendo pensativo. Falava sozinho.

- Oh sim... muito bem... já deram isto... e isto... Ah! – ele exclamou subitamente. – Tiveram o professor Lupin no ano passado? Isso é óptimo! Ele devia ser um bom professor, uma vez que era um óptimo aluno.

- O professor conhece o Remus Lupin? – Harry perguntou.

- Sim conheço. – respondeu Varatojo, perante o olhar perplexo de Harry. – Eu fiz um estágio de um ano aqui em Hogwarts, à muito anos atrás. Lembro-me bem do Remus. Ele devia andar no terceiro ano, quando aqui estive. Era um bom aluno.

Todos os alunos voltaram a murmurar. Hermione estava perplexa, tal como Ron e Harry. Ele, no entanto, parecia indeciso. Uma pergunta queimava-lhe na boca. Ele tinha de saber.

- Se conheceu Lupin quando cá esteve, – Harry falou mais alto que os murmúrios, que desapareceram, pois todos o queriam ouvir – também deve ter conhecido o Sirius Black e...

- O teu pai, James Potter. – Varatojo completou. – Conheci-os aos três. Muito bons alunos, sempre juntos. É

incrível a tua semelhança com o teu pai, Harry.

- Já me tinham dito. – Harry respondeu.

O professor sorriu-lhe e deu mais uma vista de olhos aos cadernos.

- No ano passado vocês estudaram os _Sem-Forma_, os _Grindylows_, os _Barretinhos Vermelhos_, os _Kappas_ e os _Hinkypunks_. Muito bem. Bom, acho que não há muito por onde pegar para vos ensinar. Humm... mas vamos rever os _Hinkypunks_.

O professor Varatojo fez um gesto com a sua varinha e duas caixas de vidro apareceram em cima da mesa. Uma delas tinha um _Hinkypunk_, uma criaturinha minúscula, com uma só perna, de aspecto frágil e inofensivo, que parecia ser feito de novelos de fumo e que tinha uma pequena lanterna na mão. Na outra caixa, estava uma criatura parecida com um duende amarelo brilhante e minúsculo, que também segurava uma lanterna na mão. Andava a alta velocidade dentro da caixa de vidro, deixando atrás de si um rasto de luz. Os alunos observaram-no com interesse.

- Todos sabem que este é um _Hinkypunk_, mas alguém me sabe dizer o que este é? – o professor Varatojo perguntou, apontando para a segunda caixa de vidro.

Ninguém levantou o braço para responder, nem Hermione, o que espantou bastante os colegas. Parecia indecisa. Se ela não sabia, então quem poderia responder? Gabriela, levantou a mão.

- Queres responder? – o professor perguntou.

- É um _Fogo-Fátuo_.

- Muito bem. Sabes que não te vou dar pontos pela tua resposta certa, porque não seria justo. Já deste os _Fogos-Fátuos_ o ano passado, em Castle College e eles estão a ouvir falar neles pela primeira vez. – disse ele.

Gabriela acenou, porque sabia que o professor tinha razão. Hermione começou logo a tirar apontamentos.

- Os _Fogos-Fátuos_ são em quase tudo semelhantes aos _Hinkypunks._ Alguém sabe porquê?

O braço de Hermione espetou-se no ar.

- Tal como os _Hinkypunks_, os _Fogos-Fátuos_ afastam os viajantes dos seus caminhos, levando-os a perderem-se ao seguirem a sua luz.

- Está correcto Miss... – Varatojo pegou na folha dos nomes e percorreu-a num segundo – Granger. Cinco pontos para os Gryffindor. De facto, os _Fogos-Fátuos_ levam os caminhantes a seguirem a sua luz e a perderem-se do seu caminho. Encontram-se muitas vezes em pântanos escuros e em atoleiros. Movem-se com extrema rapidez, o que os torna muito difíceis de apanhar. Há muitos em Portugal, Espanha e França.

Ouvia-se bem o barulho das penas a arranharem nos pergaminhos enquanto todos escreviam.

- E alguém me sabe dizer como é que nos defendemos de um _Hinkypunk_ ou de um _Fogo-Fátuo?_

Três braços esticaram-se no ar de uma vez só. O de Gabriela, o de Hermione e o de Harry.

- Desculpem meninas, – disse o professor – mas vocês já responderam. Vamos dar uma oportunidade ao Harry.

- Não há maneira de nos defendermos deles, pois eles não nos atacam. O melhor é não seguirmos a luz que eles transportam. – Harry respondeu, enquanto Hermione olhava para ele aborrecida.

- É isso mesmo. Mais cinco pontos para os Gryffindor. Estou a ver que esta turma tem muito bons alunos. Quem ver como é que os _Fogos-Fátuos_ nos confundem?

Muitos rostos entusiasmados acenaram afirmativamente. O professor Varatojo apagou as luzes da sala e todos olharam para a caixa do _Fogo-Fátuo. _Ele começou a andar muito depressa dentro da caixa e em pouco tempo, todos deixaram de ver a pequena criatura, só conseguiam ver o rasto de luz que ela deixava atrás de si.

O _Fogo-Fátuo_ começou a andar cada vez mais depressa, até que a caixa se encheu de luz, iluminando a sala escura. Era como ter um candeeiro dentro de uma caixa de vidro, que os iluminava a todos. O professor acendeu as luzes e bateu com a varinha na caixa do _Fogo-Fátuo_ que parou, parecendo cansado.

- Muitos feiticeiros usam Fogos-Fátuos como lanternas, prendendo-os em pequenas caixas de vidro. – ele explicou. – Quer dizer, os poucos que os conseguem apanhar. – depois fez uma expressão de quem se tinha acabado de se lembrar de algo. – Vamos fazer um bocadinho de aula prática. Querem fazer um jogo?

- Sim! – todos responderam.

- Eu vou soltar o _Fogo-Fátuo_ na sala e quero ver quem o consegue apanhar. Levantem-se das mesas. – o professor Varatojo fez um gesto com a varinha e as secretárias encostaram-se às paredes. – Estão prontos? Vou soltá-lo... Apanhem-no!

A pequena criatura saiu disparada da caixa, deixando atrás de si um rasto dourado. Alguns alunos tiveram de se desviar dele. Todos tentavam agarrá-lo, mas ele era extremamente rápido. Desviava-se deles e mudava subitamente de direcção, escapando-lhes das mãos.

Ao fim de quinze minutos, Hermione e Gabriela tinham conseguido imobilizá-lo numa parede usando o feitiço _Petrificus Totalus_ e Neville tinha-o espalmado ao colocar-lhe o livro em cima. Tinham conseguido apanhar o _Fogo-Fátuo_. O professor voltou a metê-lo na caixa dando cinco pontos a cada um dos três. Olhou para o relógio.

- O tempo voa quando nos estamos a divertir, não é? Já vai tocar. Antes de saírem, queria que me fizessem um trabalho sobre as diferenças entre as técnicas dos _Hinkypunks_ e dos _Fogos-Fátuos_ para enganarem os viajantes. Uma página de pergaminho chega perfeitamente. – tocou para fora e eles começaram a sair. – Até à próxima aula.

Todos saíram entusiasmados, falando sobre o que tinham feito para tentar agarrar o _Fogo-Fátuo_. Mas, sobretudo, todos tinham a mesma opinião:

Aquela aula tinha sido fantástica!


	8. Cap VII A Perigosa Aula de Hagrid

**VII**

**A Perigosa Aula de Hagrid**

Durante horas, não se falou noutra coisa. Quase todos os alunos de todos os anos, que tinham Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, diziam que o professor Varatojo era um bom professor.

Harry tinha-se separado dos outros, para ir aos treinos de Quidditch. Levava às costas, a sua vassoura, a melhor do mundo, a Flecha de Fogo, que Sirius lhe tinha oferecido após a sua antiga vassoura, uma Nimbos Dois Mil, ter sido desfeita pelo Salgueiro Zurzidor.

Já estavam todos no campo de Quidditch quando Harry chegou. Mais uma vez, a Flecha de Fogo foi o centro das atenções para a sua própria equipa. Até parecia que a estavam a ver pela primeira vez.

Harry sentia-se bem ali. Já conhecia bem o estádio, tinha passado ali bons momentos, como quando tinha ganho a Taça no ano passado... mas também tinha más recordações. Uma delas, era a dos _Dementors_, que o tinham afectado e feito cair da vassoura durante um jogo.

Apressou o passo e juntou-se à sua equipa: o Keeper e Capitão Oliver Wood, os dois Beaters Fred e George Weasley e as três Chasers Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet e Katie Bell. Ele era o Seeker da equipa.

- Estamos a ver que não vinhas! – Wood resmungou, andando impacientemente para trás e para a frente no mesmo sítio. – Porque demoraste tanto?

- Wood, eu tinha aulas, lembras-te?

- Ah, sim... pois... er... claro.

Angelina fez-lhe sinal para não ligar muito, mas Wood parecia uma pilha de nervos com pernas. Não parava quieto. O resto da equipa já se estava a sentar no chão, acomodando-se, à espera do tradicional, longo e extremamente maçador discurso de Wood.

- Bem rapazes... – ele começou.

- E raparigas! – Alicia disse.

- ... e _raparigas_, espera-nos um ano difícil. No ano passado ganhamos a Taça, mas este ano vamos ter essa tarefa dificultada. Vamos ter mais uma equipa em competição, da qual não sabemos nada, nem a formação, nem as técnicas de jogo, nem...

- Calma Wood! Eles ainda nem tem uma equipa formada! Nem sequer começam a treinar! – interrompeu Fred.

- Aliás, nós somos os únicos que já começamos a treinar! – George reforçou. – Os jogos só começam daqui a três semanas!

- Mas todo o tempo é pouco para nos prepararmos! – Wood retorquiu. – Três semanas passam num instante! E depois, tenham cuidado quando estiverem com os de Castle College! Nunca se refiram aos nossos jogos de Quidditch! Eles não podem saber nada acerca do que nós fazemos e como o fazemos!

- Wood, não achas que já estás a exagerar? – Katie perguntou. – Tem calma! Vai tudo correr bem!

- Eu sei, eu sei! Mas nós temos que ganhar este ano! Para honrar os Gryffindor e Hogwarts! Não ficaria bem se Castle College ganhasse! – Wood disse desesperado.

- Wood, Hogwarts tem mais três hipóteses de vencer do que Castle College. Nós temos quatros equipas e eles só tem uma! Estás a perceber o que quero dizer? – Fred tentava fazer Wood entender a realidade.

- Não interessa! Eles podem ser mesmo bons e poderão arrumar com as nossas equipas num instante! Temos de nos esforçar ao máximo, não é Harry?

- Hã? O quê? – Harry parecia distraído. – Ah, sim. Temos de nos esforçar. Tens razão.

- Então vamos lá! Primeiro vamos fazer o voo de aquecimento. Ainda temos cerca de duas horas antes de escurecer. – disse Wood incitando-os. – Vamos lá gente! Peguem nas vassouras! Vamos lá Chasers e Beaters e Seeker...

- E Keeper... – disseram os outros em coro.

- Não penses que vais ficar em terra a ver-nos voar! – resmungou Alicia.

- Eu também vou, mas primeiro vou dar um voo de reconhecimento, para ver se não há espiões escondidos que...

- OLIVER WOOD!!! – gritaram as raparigas. – Isso já é paranóia!

- Deixa lá isso, Oliver, e junta-te a nós! – disse George lado a lado com Fred. – Nós somos os melhores! Ainda tens dúvidas? Temos dois Beaters espectaculares e fantásticos...

- Que somos nós, é claro. – Fred reforçou.

- Temos três talentosas Chasers e um Seeker ultra-rápido com a melhor vassoura do mundo! – George riu. – E também achamos que és um Keeper bombástico. Somos a equipa perfeita! Vamos lá treinar e deixa-te disso!

Wood pareceu animar-se um pouco e desistiu da sua busca aos espiões. Todos levantaram voo, voando à volta do estádio. Todos tentaram fazer uma corrida com Harry, mas nenhuma vassoura conseguia acompanhar a sua Flecha de Fogo. Harry deu algumas voltas sozinho, para apreciar a sensação de estar a voar novamente. Já não voava desde o ano passado e nas férias não o poderia fazer. Ele tentava imaginar a cara do tio Vernon se um dia o visse a flutuar por cima da sua cabeça, em cima de uma vassoura. Riu com a imagem e juntou-se aos outros novamente no chão.

Wood começou então a explicar-lhes as tácticas que tinha inventado durante as férias. Falou e falou e falou e continuou a falar durante longos minutos. O tempo passava o que lhes restava antes do sol se pôr diminuía rapidamente.

- Wood, já percebemos, o que nos quiseste mostrar. – Harry disse, quando a cara de George lhe pousou no ombro e começou a ressonar. – E se passássemos da teoria à prática?

Wood concordou e todos eles levantaram voo, praticando agora com as bolas: as duas perigosas e pesadas Bludgers, que os gémeos Weasley atiravam um para o outro com uns bastões, a Quaffle, que Angelina, Katie e Alicia passavam entre si e que tentavam marcar pontos nas balizas que Wood defendia e Harry apenas tinha de apanhar a Snitch, coisa que conseguiu várias vezes ao fim de poucos segundos. A presença da Flecha de Fogo era muito inspiradora e dava confiança aos outros.

Quando já estava demasiado escuro para poderem continuar a treinar, Wood guardou as bolas (embora tivesse de pedir ajuda quando se tratou de apanhar as Bludgers). Após guardarem todo o material e as suas vassouras (Harry guardava a sua no seu quarto), dirigiram-se para o castelo para jantarem, mas não se livraram de ouvir Wood todo o caminho a dizer que já se tinham esquecido de muito coisa e que ainda tinham muito que treinar na manhã seguinte. Os gémeos foram os resto do caminho a resmungar que aquilo era demais.

Quando chegaram à sala comum, esta estava relativamente cheia de alunos. Estava quase na hora de jantar. Após ter escapado à multidão que mais uma vez queria admirar a sua Flecha de Fogo, Harry guardou-a debaixo da cama e desceu novamente. Ron estava a jogar uma partida de Xadrez de Feiticeiro com Neville e Hermione estava num sofá ao lado, com o nariz mergulhado dentro de um livro chamado _"Criaturas Mágicas de Portugal"_. Estava a fazer os trabalhos de casa.

- Como te correram os treinos? – Ron perguntou aos mesmo tempo que arrumava o Bispo branco de Neville.

- Foi bom. – Harry sentou-se num cadeirão junto a Neville. – O Wood explicou-nos as tácticas novas e estivemos a treinar. O pior é que vamos ter treino amanhã, logo de manhã. Já tinha saudades de pegar na minha vassoura. Não lhe toquei durante todas as férias.

- Nem sabes a inveja que me fazes por teres uma Flecha de fogo! – Ron resmungou e estava tão aborrecido que se distraiu do jogo e Neville tirou-lhe um Cavaleiro do jogo.

- Vá lá Ron! – Harry riu. – Não te esqueças se que o Si... – subitamente Harry engasgou-se. Por pouco que quase tinha falado de Sirius. Corrigiu-se quando Hermione lhe lançou um olhar de viés por cima do livro. – Se não me tivessem oferecido a Flecha de fogo, tu sabes que eu nunca a teria.

- Por falar nisso, – Neville começou, após Ron lhe ter feito um humilhante _xeque-mate_ – tu nunca nos disseste quem te ofereceu vassoura. Essa pessoa deve ser mesmo podre de rica! Quem foi?

- Foi... f-foi... – Harry começou a gaguejar perante a cara bolachuda e curiosa de Neville. Tinha de se escapar daquela. – ... Foi... Foram os meus tios Muggles. – disse por fim.

- Os teus tios Muggles? Harry, então não tinhas dito que eles detestavam magia e que nunca te tinham dado nada? Então como é que...

- Sem saberem, eles participaram num concurso bruxo e ganharam a vassoura, sem saber o que ela era e deram-na ao Harry para ele varrer o chão. E depois mandaram-na cá para a escola porque ele se tinha esquecido dela para... varrer o chão. – Ron intrometeu-se para ajudar Harry. Hermione olhava para ele perplexa.

- Ganharam-na num concurso? Bolas! Isso só não me acontece a mim! – Neville lamentou-se levantando-se.

Harry esperou que Neville se afastasse antes de..

- Varrer o chão com uma Flecha de Fogo?! – Harry exclamou. – Estás maluco?!?

- Ei, foi a única coisa de que me lembrei para te safar, ou queria dizer ao Neville que foi o Sirius que ta deu?

- Mas mentiste, Ron. – Hermione disse fechando o livro e enrolando um pergaminho. – Não se deve mentir.

- Mas foi para ajudar o Harry. Esta mentira não vai magoar ninguém. – Ron retorquiu. – O que é que tu querias que eu dissesse? Algo do tipo: _olha Neville, sabes aquele homem que foi acusado de matar doze Muggles? Aquele que fugiu de Azkaban? O Sirius Black? Pois olha, ele é o padrinho do Harry e foi ele que lhe deu a vassoura_.

- Oh Ron! – ela exclamou. – As vezes és tão...

- Deixem lá isso! – Harry quase gritou para os separar. – Já não interessa. Vamos para o Salão que já é hora de jantar.

Virando costas um ao outro, Ron e Hermione seguiram Harry em direcção ao Salão para o jantar. Estavam a descer as escadas do segundo piso quando Harry se apercebeu de algo.

- Onde é que estão os alunos de Castle College?

- Enquanto... – Ron e Hermione falaram aos mesmo tempo e calaram-se ao mesmo tempo, olhando irritados um para o outro. Hermione retomou a palavra. – Enquanto estavas nos treinos, o professor Varatojo foi lá à sala e chamou todos os alunos de Castle College. Iam ter uma reunião, para tratar de assuntos importantes.

- Ah... – disse Harry.

Passaram pela grande porta de carvalho escuro e entraram, sentando-se na longa mesa, à espera da comida, conversando. Só quando as travessas cheias de comida com cheiros deliciosos surgiu, é que Harry se apercebeu da fome que tinha. Começou a servir-se. Só alguns minutos depois, é que os alunos de Castle College começaram a chegar. Gabriela sentou-se ao lado de Hermione.

- Já chegaste. – disse ela.

- Boa noite! – Gabriela respondeu. – Bolas, estou cheia de fome!

- Foi longa, a vossa reunião. – Ron comentou pondo mais uma coxa de frango no seu prato.

- Foi, mas não foi nada de especial. O professor Varatojo só queria saber como é que nos estávamos a dar nas aulas e como é que estamos de pontos. Os alunos de quinto e sexto anos têm ganho bastantes. E tu Harry? – ela perguntou pegando no arroz doce, que ele lhe passou. – Desapareceste durante toda a tarde.

- Estive a... – Harry olhou para o outro lado da mesa, para o ar carrancudo de Wood – ... também estive a tratar de uns assuntos.

Ela sorriu-lhe e não lhe fez mais perguntas. O tema de que falaram até irem de novo para a sala comum, foi dos trabalhos de casa de D.C.A.T., como Gabriela dizia. Ela sabia muitas coisas sobre os _Fogos-Fátuos_ e ajudou Harry e Ron com os seus trabalhos, ao contrário de Hermione. Depois, foram para a cama.

- Ei Harry! Acorda!

Harry piscou os olhos na escuridão, mas só conseguiu ver uma mancha indistinta ao seu lado. Apalpou a cómoda à procura dos óculos e colocou-os nos olhos. Agora já conseguia ver... ou mais ou menos.

- Oliver? – exclamou num tom ensonado. – Que horas são?

- Seis da manhã! Vá, levanta-te! Temos treino!

- Às seis da manhã?! – Harry exclamou zangado. – Eu devia correr-te daqui pra' fora, por me estares a acordar a esta hora!

- Eu sei, os outros já me correram! – Wood disse bem disposto, com os olhos brilhantes de entusiasmo. – Vá lá. Temos de treinar antes das aulas começarem.

Estavam a falar tão alto que Ron ressonou alto e disse alguma coisa, virando-se para outro lado.

- Vamos, Harry! O sol está quase a nascer. Dou-te dez minutos para apareceres ao Salão para tomarmos o pequeno-almoço.

Wood saiu, deixando Harry sentado na cama, com cara de parvo. Bocejou e muito a contragosto, saiu da sua cama quentinha para se vestir. Andava às voltas com a camisola, quando Ron se sentou de um salto na cama.

- Isto não poder ser! Não se pode dormir em paz! Tinham de fazer tanto barulho?

- Desculpa Ron, mas eu estou tão chateado como tu! – disse Harry baixinho para não acordar os outros. – Mas tu vais ficar aí na cama mais um bocado e eu vou lá para fora!

- Se fosse assim... – Ron resmungou. – Depois de acordar, não consigo adormecer outra vez e tu acordas-me.

- Desculpa. – disse Harry com sinceridade.

Ron abanou a cabeça, com os cabelos ruivos espetados em todas as direcções, mostrando que aceitava as desculpas de Harry.

Harry estava a calçar os sapatos, quando viu Ron a vestir a camisola e umas calças. Ficou curioso.

- Onde vais?

- Vou contigo. – Ron respondeu como se fosse obvio. – Se já estou acordado, o que é que vou ficar a fazer na cama? Vou ver os vossos treinos.

Harry sorriu, esperando que o amigo se acabasse de vestir, tirando a sua Flecha de Fogo de debaixo da cama. Ambos desceram para o Salão.

Encontraram-se com Fred e George no segundo piso, que andavam a passo de caracol. Bocejavam longamente e começavam as cabeleiras ruivas ao mesmo tempo e com a mesma mão.

- Bom dia. – disseram em coro.

- Bom dia.

- Tu concordas com isto, Harry? São seis e pouco da manhã! O Wood deve estar doido! – George resmungou.

Harry encolheu os ombros e seguiram os quatro até ao Salão. Entraram. Só Wood parecia acordado. Angelina tinha a cabeça apoiada nos braço, por cima da mesa. Katie, mexia uma chávena de chá, com os olhos fechados e cara apoiada numa mão e Alicia, tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro da amiga, com uma torrada meia comida na mão. Só Wood comia, parecendo energético.

- Oh, só agora? Sentem-se e comam! – disse entusiasmado.

- Bom dia. – disse Harry para as três raparigas adormecidas.

- 'Dia... – disseram elas em resmungos e murmúrios.

O Salão estava vazio. Apenas lá estavam os oito, pois por toda a escola, todos ainda dormiam. Comeram com fartura, em grande parte devido a Wood que não parava de lhes encher os pratos.

Quando saíram do castelo, o sol já tinha nascido. Estava fresco e Harry ficou aliviado ao aperceber-se que ainda estavam em fins de setembro e o sol ainda aquecia um bocadinho. Ele estava para ver se Wood os ia mandar levantar aquela hora quando fosse Inverno. Aí, George teria razão quando dissesse que Wood era doido.

Meios arrastados pelo sono, pegaram nas vassouras e começaram os treinos, enquanto Ron se instalava numa das bancadas, a observar tudo. O ar frio da manhã, que passava por eles enquanto voavam, parecia estar a acordá-los, pois os movimentos estavam cada vez mais energéticos.

Treinaram novas estratégias, tipos de passes e defesas até às oito menos um quarto da manhã, pois as aulas começavam às oito. Guardaram as vassouras de novo e foram para o castelo.

Quando voltaram ao Salão, Hermione e Gabriela já lá estavam e conversavam animadamente sobre algo. Eles sentaram-se ao lado delas.

- Harry, estás com uma cara miserável! – Gabriela gozou.

- Tive de me levantar cedo, muito cedo mesmo. – Harry pegou numa chávena de chá e em torradas.

- Eles são malucos, não ligues. – Hermione acrescentou.

- Achamos esquisito quando descemos e não vos vimos. Ron, passa-me a manteiga. – Gabriela comentou.

Ron passou-lhe a manteiga com gestos sonolentos e ela agradeceu, olhando para ele de forma curiosa. O sono que Ron não tivera, estava a atacá-lo agora, por causa do calor que estava no Salão. O calor e os sons estavam a embalá-lo e a fazê-lo quase dormir em pé.

- Tu também Ron? – ela exclamou. – Afinal, o que é que vocês andaram a fazer?

- Qualquer dia contamos-te. – disse Ron a meio de um bocejo.

Gabriela riu, abanando a cabeça negativamente e continuou a sua conversa com Hermione até os alunos começarem a abandonar o Salão, em direcção às aulas. Harry seguiu com os Gryffindor para fora dos Castelo. Iam ter Cuidados com Criaturas Mágicas, perto da cabana do Hagrid que ficava junto à entrada da Floresta proibida.

Hagrid já estava à espera deles, parecendo bastante entusiasmado.

- Vamos, vamos! Nã' s' atrasem! – dizia incitando-os a andar mais depressa.

- É ele! Foi contra ele que eu bati nas escadas! – Gabriela exclamou.

- Aquele é o Hagrid. – Hermione explicou. – Ele é o guarda dos campos e professor de Cuidados Com Criaturas Mágicas. Não tenhas medo do seu tamanho. O Hagrid é mesmo bonzinho, vais ver.

Gabriela não respondeu e aproximou-se com todos daquele homem tão grande. Ela viu que outra turma se juntava a eles e Ron fez uma expressão de profundo desgosto.

- Mais um ano de aulas de Cuidados com os Slytherin. – ele resmungou. – Vamos lá ver o que é que o Malfoy vai aprontar desta vez.

Gabriela observou a recém-chegada turma. Estava lá o rapaz loiro que ela tinha feito cair na aula de Poções. Ele olhou para ela com ar de superioridade e Gabriela ignorou-o, tomando atenção ao que Hagrid dizia.

- Hoj' vai ser aula teórica. Tragam só o livro, um pergaminho e uma pena. Vamos, sigam-me. Vamos pró' lago.

Todos respiraram de alívio e tiraram o material necessário, seguindo Hagrid pelos campos. Harry e os outros aproximaram-se dele.

- Bom dia Harry, Ron, Hermione! – disse Hagrid bem disposto.

- Bom dia. Hagrid, esta é a Gabriela Dinis de Castle College. – disse Hermione.

- Eu sei. – disse Hagrid apertando a mão de Gabriela. – Já nos conhecemos. És a única aluna do quarto ano de Castle College. Bem-vinda!

Gabriela sorriu e seguiu os outros, que já estavam na margem do lago. Pararam à espera. Hagrid aproximou-se da água e voltou-se para os seus alunos. Harry estava na fila da frente.

- Nã' se aproximem muito! – ele avisou. – Ela nã' está habituada a ver tanta gente, e quando ela aparecer, nã' gritem nem corram, está bem?

Todos olharam uns para os outros. Ela? Qual seria o monstro que Hagrid tinha arranjado daquela vez? Esperaram, enquanto Hagrid continuava a andar de um lado para o outro, na margem do lago. Parecia procurar algo.

- Esperem um minuto. – disse Hagrid nervoso. – Ela deve estar por aqui.

Ninguém disse nada, porque ninguém estava a perceber nada. Hagrid parecia cada vez mais nervoso e arregaçando uma manga da camisa, meteu o braço na água e começou a chapinhar. Ficou a fazer o mesmo durante uns cinco minutos, até se levantar, com uma expressão satisfeita.

- Ah! Aqui está ela! – disse para os alunos.

Ron esticou o pescoço e pôs-se em bicos de pés, para tentar ver, mas apenas viu uma sombra que se movia sob a superfície da água. Algo grande e que se aproximava rapidamente da margem.

- O que é? – Hermione perguntou.

- Não consigo ver. – disse Ron esticando-se o mais que podia.

Subitamente a água começou a esguichar para todos os lados e alguns alunos chegaram-se para trás assustados. Harry nem queria pensar no que estaria ali, até a água do lago formar um géiser altíssimo e algo surgiu no meio dele.

- Não é possível! – Hermione exclamou incrédula, de olhos muito abertos.

O que tinha acabado de sair da água, era uma serpente gigantesca vermelho-escuro, cheia de escamas e com nove cabeças, todas elas estavam direccionadas para os estudantes petrificados de medo. Hagrid era o único que sorria entusiasmado.

- Nã' tenham medo! – disse ele. – Nã' tenham medo, mas nã' falem alto nem se movam muito depressa. Ela pode zangar-se.

- Aquela coisa pode é comer-nos a todo como aperitivos! O resto da escola era a sobremesa! – Ron exclamou com a garganta seca.

- Hagrid, isto... isto...

- É isso mesmo Hermione, isto é uma _Hidra!_

- Ele trouxe uma _Hidra_ para uma aula?! – Gabriela exclamou sem tirar os olhos do enorme monstro que se elevava vários metros acima das suas cabeças.

- Ele é capaz de trazer coisas bem piores durante o resto do ano. – disse Harry com dificuldade. – Isto não é nada! Ainda estamos a começar!

- Aaa, Harry? – chamou Ron com voz sumida.

- O que é? – perguntou Harry fitando o enorme monstro.

- Já que tu falas _Serpentês_, achas que também consegues falar com esta? Para dizer lhe dizeres, sei lá... que se vá embora?

- Eu... eu... – Harry engoliu em seco – ... eu acho que não. São demasiadas cabeças.

- Ah, que bom... É bom saber isso... – murmurou Ron chegando-se para junto de Hagrid.

- Nã' tenham medo! Ela nã' vos vai fazer nada. – disse Hagrid.

- Isso é fácil de dizer... – Harry pensou.

- Vamos lá começar co' aula. Isto é, como eu já disse, uma Hidra. É uma fêmea e chama-se Missy. – Hagrid olhou para todos. – Alguém sabe onde as pudemos encontrar?

O braço de Hermione subiu lentamente no ar, como se ela estivesse à espera que a _Hidra_ lho arrancasse se o levantasse depressa.

- Hermione?

- As _Hidras_ são geralmente encontradas nos lagos temperados da Grécia. – disse ela com voz sumida.

- Muito bem, Hermione. A Missy veio directamente do Lago de Lerna, na Grécia, com a autorização do professor Dumbledore. As características das _Hidras_ são...

Enquanto Hagrid falava, os alunos tiravam apontamentos, mas mantinham o olhar fixo na enorme serpente que os observava a todos do alto das suas nove cabeças escamosas. Harry estremecia só de olhar para ela.

- E alguém sabe como s' mata uma _Hidra_? – Hagrid perguntou.

Dois braços elevaram-se lentamente no ar: o de Gabriela e o de Hermione.

- Como é que se mata uma _Hidra, _Gabriela

- Uma _Hidra_ mata-se se lhe cortarem a cabeça do meio, porque se lhe cortarmos as outras, elas vão voltar a crescer. A cabeça principal é aquela que tem os olhos amarelos. – Gabriela apontou para a serpente.

- Muito bem! – exclamou Hagrid entusiasmado. – As _Hidras_ medem geralmente trinta metros de cumprimento e o seu veneno...

Todos os alunos queriam desesperadamente que aquela aula acabasse, para que aquele monstro deixasse de olhar para eles, daquela maneira fria de quem está prestes a escolher o seu almoço. Muitos olhares nervosos e fugidios voltavam-se de vez em quando para se certificarem que a _Hidra _ainda estava dentro de água.

Os Slytherin estavam na retaguarda e quase ninguém estavam a tirar apontamentos sobre o que Hagrid estava a dizer. Malfoy estava rodeado pelos seus inseparáveis guarda-costas Crabbe e Goyle, que olhavam assustadíssimos para aquele bicho. Malfoy disse algo e eles baixaram a cabeça para ouvir e outros Slytherin aproximaram-se também. Ao fim de alguns segundos todos riam e Malfoy fez um sinal aos outros, furando a lentamente a multidão de alunos até estar perto de Harry. Piscou o olho maldosamente aos seus amigos.

Malfoy apontou a sua varinha às costas de Harry e murmurou algumas palavras.

Gabriela moveu-se para a sua esquerda, para junto de Harry, para poder ver para onde é que Hagrid estava a apontar, espreitando por cima do ombro dele e...

- Aaaiiii!!

Gabriela sentiu um forte impulso nas costas, como se a tivessem empurrado com força, e ela saiu disparada quase indo parar junto de Hagrid.

- O qu' 'tás a fazer?! – ele perguntou perplexo.

A _Hidra_ tomou o movimento no manto roxo como uma ameaça e em cada uma das suas nove cabeças surgiu uma espécie de membrana, como umas asas de morcego, que as envolvia dos dois lados. Ela começou a silvar com as suas nove línguas e a agitar-se na água violentamente. Os alunos tinham começado a gritar.

- Nã' te mexas! – Hagrid gritou para Gabriela. – NÃ' TE MEXAS!!

Gabriela não se mexeu, mas a _Hidra_ moveu-se, arrastando-se em direcção à margem. Largando penas e pergaminhos, os alunos começaram a correr e a gritar dali para fora, irritando ainda mais a gigantesca serpente.

- Ela meteu-se à frente do Potter! Ela meteu-se à frente do Potter! – dizia Malfoy cheio de medo enquanto corria, ultrapassando os outros. Ron, Harry e Hermione tinham ficado petrificados pelo medo e pelo terror. A _Hidra_ arrastou-se para terra, largando um silvo que lhes arrepiava os cabelos.

Gabriela tentou correr, mas a cabeça do meio da _Hidra_ agarrou-a pela ponta do manto roxo, elevando-a no ar, enquanto as outras oito cabeças a rodeavam. A única coisa que Gabriela fazia era...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

... gritar e bem alto.

- Nã' tenhas medo! – Hagrid gritava sem saber o que fazer. – Se nã' te mexeres ela nã' te vai fazer mal!

Não era isso o que Gabriela pensava quando viu uma boca aberta a aproximar-se dela.

Subitamente, uma luz azulada atingiu de lado a cabeça que ia engolir Gabriela e ela olhou para baixo. Era Harry que estava a disparar, usando a sua varinha.

- Tem cuidado Harry! – Gabriela gritou, ainda pendurada quase de cabeça para baixo pela ponta do manto, ao ver uma das cabeças a dirigir-se a Harry.

Ela meteu a mão ao bolso e tirando a sua varinha e gritou _INCENDIO_, lançando um jacto de fogo para os olhos da cabeça que a segurava. A serpente começou a silvar e a abaná-la. Foi aí que Gabriela despiu o manto, batendo no chão após ter caído cerca de três metros. Hagrid foi logo a correr, pegou nela ao colo, agarrou em Harry e meteu-o debaixo de um braço, e começou a correr gritando para Hermione e Ron.

- Corram! Saiam daqui! Vá!

Eles começaram a correr à frente de Hagrid, até estarem a uma distância segura. Ainda aterrorizados pelo choque, Ron e Hermione deixaram-se cair junto a uma árvore e Hagrid pousou Gabriela e Harry no chão. Todos eles puderam ver como ele estava pálido.

- Estã' todos bem? Harry? Gabriela?

- Eu estou bem Hagrid. – disse Harry que só estava atarantado pela maneira como Hagrid o tinha agarrado.

- Eu também estou Hagrid, não te preocupes. – ela estava lívida como uma folha de papel. – Foi só o susto.

- Tens a certeza? Nã' queres qu' te leve à ala hospitalar? – Hagrid insistia.

- Não, eu estou bem, obrigada.

- Hagrid, é... m-melhor ires... ires t-tratar daquele... monstro. – Hermione até gaguejava. – Ele... ele a-ainda pode ma-magoar alguém.

Hagrid acenou com a sua cabeça farfalhuda e correu de novo para o lago, deixando-os aos quatro sozinhos. Harry começou a abanar a mão à frente da cara, para ver se ganhava algum ar e alguma cor. Parecia um fantasma.

- O que é que se passou? – Ron perguntou para Gabriela parecendo assustado. – Por que é que tu correste para junto do Hagrid?

- Ron, eu não corri. Alguém me empurrou! Em senti alguma coisa nas costas e no momento seguinte, eu já estava a andar contra a minha vontade.

Ninguém falou e quando olharam para o lado, Dumbledore vinha a correr na direcção deles, sendo seguido pelo professor Varatojo e pela professora MacGonagall.

- Estão todos bem? – Dumbledore perguntou. Os seus olhos azuis mostravam a preocupação que sentia.

- Estamos todos bem. – disse Gabriela levantando-se, sacudindo a saia, como se nada se tivesse passado. Os outros levantaram-se também.

- Onde está o Hagrid? – perguntou a professora MacGonagall.

- Foi outra vez para o lago, para ver se controlava aquela coisa. – disse Hermione, já recomposta, mas as suas pernas ainda tremiam.

- Vão para o castelo. – disse Dumbledore. – Eu já vou falar com vocês.

Harry foi com os outros para o castelo.

Dumbledore e os outros professores voltaram pouco depois, com Hagrid, que trazia os olhos vermelhos como se já estivesse estado a chorar. Harry, Gabriela, Ron e Hermione estavam à espera deles no Hall de entrada, com todos os outros alunos a olhá-los. Já toda a escola devia saber do que se tinha passado.

- Vamos para o meu escritório Albus. – disse o professor Varatojo. – É o que fica mais perto.

- Venham. – disse a professor MacGonagall.

Os quatro seguiram os professores até chegarem a uma sala e entraram. Os professores espalharam-se pela sala e os quatro ficaram atrás de Hagrid que se tinha sentado numa cadeira, cobrindo a cara com as mãos.

Houveram alguns momentos de silêncio, até Dumbledore olhar para as quatro crianças, com os seus penetrantes olhos azuis.

- Afinal, o que se passou? – perguntou. – Os alunos entraram-me a correr e a gritar pelo castelo a dentro, a dizerem que uma cobra gigantesca estava prestes a comer uma aluna de Castle College.

- Era uma _Hidra_, professor. Nã' era uma cobra, era uma _Hidra_. – Hagrid murmurou, com a voz soluçante.

- A Missy, Rubeus? – Dumbledore perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, professor.

- E o que ela fez?

- Eu estava a dizer o que fazia o veneno da Missy, quando a Gabriela saiu a correr do meio alunos. Eu tinha dito pra' eles nã' falarem alto nem para s' mexerem muito depressa. A Missy assustou-se e agarrou-a pelo manto. – Hagrid começou então a soluçar bem alto. Parecia um cão a uivar. – Eu pensei qu' a Missy a ia comer e ia ser culpa minha!!

- Oh, vá lá Rubeus. – disse Dumbledore com um sorriso. – Não é preciso ficares assim. Tem calma. As crianças estão todas bem.

- Não é bem assim, Albus. – a professora MacGonagall interveio. – Foi uma irresponsabilidade do Hagrid, de mostrar uma _Hidra_ aos alunos do quarto ano, colocando-as tão perto da criatura. – a voz dela era ríspida. – Foi muito imprudente. Os alunos podiam ter-se magoado!

- Não era a minha intenção magoar alguém, professora! – Hagrid disse com gordas lagrimas a saírem-lhe dos olhos. – A professora sabe que eu JAMAIS seria capaz de pôr os alunos em perigo.

- Nós sabemos, Hagrid. – disse Dumbledore já mais sério. – Mas eles podiam ter-se magoado. Conta-me o que se passou a seguir.

- Uma... umas das cabeças da Missy estavam a segurar a Gabriela pelo manto – Hagrid contava – e depois o Harry, usou a sua varinha para distrair as outras cabeças da Missy e a Gabriela lançou um feitiço de fogo à cabeça que a estava a segurar e despiu o manto, caindo ao chão. Eu peguei nela e no Harry e tirei-os de lá. Depois voltei para junto do lago.

- Ah, então foi assim? – Dumbledore perguntou curioso, afagando a sua longa barba. No entanto, parecia estar a sorrir. – Bem, quando os alunos cá chegaram, diziam que uma aluna já tinha sido comida, outros diziam

que a cobra vinha para o castelo...

- Nã' foi nada disso, professor. – Hagrid murmurou de novo.

- Muito bem, parece que temos aqui um quarteto de heróis. – Dumbledore olhou para Gabriela, Harry, Ron e Hermione.

- Um momento. – interrompeu a professora MacGonagall olhando para Gabriela. – Por que é que correste, se sabias que poderias ficar em perigo?

- Eu não corri professora. – disse ela envergonhada. – Alguém me empurrou. Eu jamais correria, se tivesse uma _Hidra_ de trinta metros à minha frente.

- Empurraram-te, foi? – a professora MacGonagall não parecia muito convencida.

- Sim.

Os três professores ficaram em silêncio, olhando uns para os outros. O professor Varatojo, até então silencioso, aproximou-se dela.

- Volta-te de costas. – disse ele.

Gabriela olhou para o professor assustada. Não sabia o que lhe iam fazer, mas voltou-se de costas para todos, engolindo em seco. Harry, Hermione e Ron observavam.

O professor Varatojo apontou a sua varinha para as costas de Gabriela e murmurou _Prior Maldicium._ A boca de Harry abriu-se ao ver faíscas prateadas a saírem da varinha do professor, em direcção a Gabriela, mas o olhar da professora MacGonagall calou-o.

As faíscas bateram contra as costas da rapariga, que soltou um pequeno gemido e se encolheu, mas não lhe aconteceu nada. Nas suas costas apenas apareceu uma mancha verde brilhante.

- Parece que se confirma. – disse o professor Varatojo e Gabriela olhou para ele, sem mover o corpo. – A minha aluna foi enfeitiçada. Alguém queria que ela se mexesse.

- E quem terá sido esse aluno? – perguntou a professora MacGonagall com a sua expressão séria.

- Possivelmente foi outro aluno, só para a assustar, mas a brincadeira ia saindo cara, se Harry não tivesse interferido... – Varatojo sorriu para Harry.

- Ah, o Harry Potter. Sim, acho que salvaste o dia. – disse Dumbledore, piscando o olho a Harry.

- Eu não fiz nada. – disse Harry envergonhado. – Eu só a distraí. A Gabriela é que queimou a cara à _Hidra_ e se salvou sozinha.

- Um herói modesto. – disse Varatojo. – Que tal, vinte e cinco pontos para cada? Afinal, eles safaram-se sozinhos usando feitiços.

Dumbledore pareceu ficar pensativo e depois sorriu, concordando. Só a professora MacGonagall parecia discordar.

- Não lhes vamos dar pontos coisa nenhuma! – resmungou. – Não podemos encorajar coisas como estas atribuindo pontos. Podem acontecer acidentes graves.

- Não lhes estamos a dar pontos pelo que aconteceu, Minerva. – discordou o professor Varatojo. – Estamos a dar-lhes pontos pela capacidade de saírem de uma situação perigosa, sozinhos, usando o que lhes ensinamos nas aulas.

Ela não discordou e voltou-se para Harry e os outros.

- Desta vez escapam, porque não tiveram culpa. – disse ela. – Mas que coisas destas não voltem a acontecer, nem com os alunos de fora ou de Hogwarts. Agora vamos lá para fora.

Ela tentou empurrá-los para fora, mas Hermione escapou-lhe.

- E o Hagrid? – perguntou preocupada. – O que lhe vai acontecer?

- Nós vamos ficar a conversar durante um bocadinho, para tirar isto a limpo, mas o mais provável e que ele será des... – dizia o professor Dumbledore, mas não foi capaz de acabar o que estava a dizer. Gabriela aproximou-se dele com uma expressão suplicante.

- Não o despeça, professor! – Gabriela suplicou elevando o tom de voz. – Isto não foi culpa dele! Por favor! O que me aconteceu não foi culpa dele e afinal de contas ninguém se magoou! Não o despeça!! Eu não me sentiria bem se o professor Hagrid fosse despedido por minha causa! Por favor!

Hagrid olhou para Gabriela e voltou a levar as mãos gigantescas ao rosto, recomeçando a soluçar. Dumbledore olhou para ele e pôs-lhe a mão no ombro.

- Não se preocupem. – disse simplesmente. – Minerva, leva-os lá para fora.

A professora MacGonagall empurrou-os a todos e pô-los no corredor, fechando a porta.

- Será que o vão despedir? – Gabriela estava mesmo preocupada.

- Despedir não despedem, mas podem dispensá-lo como professor. – disse Hermione.

Todos estavam preocupados. Andavam de um lado para o outro no corredor vazio, e por vezes chegavam mesmo a bater uns contra os outros. A espera parecia ter demorado horas. Estavam muito impacientes. Hagrid nunca mais saía. Estaria tudo bem lá dentro?

- E se fossemos ouvir junto à porta? – Ron sugeriu.

- Oh, Ron! – Hermione retorquiu. – Isso era uma falta de educação.

- Eu estou disposta a isso. – disse Gabriela aproximando-se da porta, quando ela se abriu ela recuou.

Hagrid, o professor Varatojo e a professora MacGonagall saíram para fora.

- O que estão aqui a fazer?! – perguntou perplexa.

- Estávamos à espera do Hagrid. – disse Hermione.

- Já está tudo tratado, vão-se lá embora. – disse ela e depois voltou-se para Hagrid. – Estás avisado Rubeus.

- C-claro professora. – disse ele e Harry notou como ele tremia.

Os dois professores voltaram-lhes costas e afastaram-se. Eles esperaram que os professores se tivessem afastado o suficiente e quando se voltaram para Hagrid, nem tiveram tempo de falar. Hagrid agarrou-os a todos num abraço e apertando-os levantou-os no ar.

- Obrigado! Muito obrigado! – dizia.

- Ai.. Ha... Hagrid! Estás a...a... partir-nos... os oss... ossos!! – Harry gemeu ao sentir os seus ossos a estalar.

- Desculpem, mas a emoção foi tã' forte! – disse ele pousando-os no chão, limpando uma lágrima dos olhos.

- E então? – Ron perguntou após ter a certeza que tinha todos os ossos inteiros.

- 'Inda sou professor! – disse ele emocionado. – Eles deixavam-me ser professor, s'eu prometesse que nã' trazia mais animais perigosos pras aulas e eu prometi! Grande homem o Dumbledore! Grande homem!

- Que bom! – disseram Gabriela e Hermione em coro.

- Agora tenho d' ir! – disse ele. – Passem amanhã lá por casa, pra uma chávena de chá, está bem? Mandem-me uma coruja.

- Está bem.

Os quatros ficaram a ver Hagrid a afastar-se feliz, e isso fazia-os sentirem-se bem. Quando ele já tinha desaparecido, eles voltaram para a torre dos Gryffindor.

Tudo tinha acabado bem.


	9. Cap VIII A Seeker de Castle College

**VIII**

**A Seeker de Castle College**

Quando o quadro da Dama Gorda se moveu eles entraram, foram recebidos por uma torrente de perguntas e foram imediatamente rodeados pelos outros alunos.

- Pensávamos que tinham sido comidos! – pálido, Neville quase gritou aos ouvidos de Harry.

- O que se passou? O que aconteceu à cobra? – perguntou Dean.

- O que é que vocês fizeram? Como é que saíram de lá? – e Seamus perguntou logo a seguir.

- Faltaram à aula de Encantamentos e o professor Flitwick ficou preocupado. – disse Parvati Patil.

- Harry! Harry, estás bem? – era Wood que tentava desesperadamente aproximar-se de Harry.

Rodeados de alunos, nem Harry ou Ron, nem Gabriela ou Hermione tinham espaço para respirar e eram bombardeados por perguntas e teve de ser Percy a tentar meter alguma ordem naquilo.

- Com licença! Deixem-me passar! Sou o Chefe de Turma, deixem-me passar! Harry! Ron! Hermione!

Após um grande esforço, Percy lá conseguiu chegar ao pé deles, afastando alguns alunos para eles terem algum espaço para respirar. Após ter pedido silêncio, encheu-se de importância.

- Muito bem, – disse – querem contar-nos a história completa? Anda por aí uma história de uma cobra gigantesca que andava a comer alunos. O que se passou?

Harry olhou para Ron e Hermione. Gabriela abanou a cabeça, dizendo que não queria ser ela a explicar. Hermione respirou fundo e começou.

- O que aconteceu foi o seguinte... – a narrativa demorou cerca de cinco minutos, pois ninguém queria interromper. – ... e nós acabamos de sair de lá. O Harry e a Gabriela ganharam vinte e cinco pontos cada.

Todos começaram a bater palmas entusiasticamente.

- É isso Harry! Vinte e cinco pontos para os Gryffindor logo de uma vez! – gritavam. Um dos que batiam palmas mais entusiasticamente era Wood.

Ouviu-se uma campainha e todos os alunos agarraram nas suas mochilas, seguindo para as salas onde teriam as aulas seguintes, falando entusiasticamente sobre aquilo. Finalmente, eles tiveram alguma paz para pegarem nas mochilas. Só lá estavam Percy, George e Fred, que se aproximaram logo de Ron, pondo os braços por cima do ombros dele.

- Ouvimos dizer que andaste à pancada com uma cobra gigante? – perguntou Fred. – É assim mesmo irmãozinho!

- Já estás a aprender uma coisas aqui com os teus manos! – George completou, despenteando o cabelo de Ron com a mão.

Ron escapou aos irmão, com uma expressão aborrecida, tentando alisar o cabelo de novo.

- Eu não andei à pancada com uma cobra, porque nem era uma cobra. Era uma _Hidra_. O que vos contaram era mentira.

- Isso não interessa, Ronald! – disse George. – O que interessa é que TU estavas lá! Genial!

E dizendo aquilo, Fred e George passaram pelo buraco da parede e desapareceram, com Percy atrás deles.

- Os teus irmãos são esquisitos... muito esquisitos. – Gabriela comentou na brincadeira.

- E tu nem sabes como!

- Vamos lá! Já perdemos uma aula e já vamos chegar atrasados a outra! – disse Hermione alarmada.

- Vamos ter Astronomia. – Gabriela olhou para o horário. – O que vais ter Hermione?

- Runas Antigas! – gritou ela ao atravessar o buraco.

Ron e Harry pegaram nas suas mochilas e juntamente com Gabriela seguiram para a aula de Astronomia.

A aula tinha corrido bastante bem. Harry tinha ganho alguns pontos ao dizer vários nomes de constelações e Ron até tinha ganho pelo menos dez pontos ao dizer o nome de duas estrelas. No fim arrumaram tudo, meios aborrecidos com os trabalhos de casa que o professor Sinistra lhes tinha passado.

A aula seguinte seria a de Herbologia com a professora Sprout. Depois de encontrarem Hermione, juntos dirigiram-se para lá.

Juntaram-se todos ao pé das estufas, à espera da professora, quando, mais uma vez, os Slytherin se juntaram a eles. Ficaram todos reunidos, pois pareciam estar a ouvir alguém que parecia estar a contar algo emocionante. Harry estava a explicar a Gabriela como costumavam ser as aulas de Herbologia, quando uma voz fina e esguiçada que eles já tinham ouvido antes, lhe cortou as explicações, desviando a atenção de Harry para os Slytherin.

- _Oh não!_ – dizia a voz. – _Ela vai comer-me! São demasiadas cabeças! Socorro! Harry! Socorro!!!_

Gabriela olhou também para lá e Ron e Hermione aproximaram-se, juntamente com Neville, Dean Thomas e Seamus Finnigan.

- O que se passa? – perguntou Neville em voz baixa.

- Não sei. – Hermione murmurou, tentando ouvir. A voz continuou.

- _Salva-me Harry!! Ah, e já agora, eu não corri para que a Hidra me apanhasse. Alguém me empurrou, mas é _

_mentira! Eu só fiz isto para ganhar vinte e cinco pontos e para o Harry me salvar. Oh meu herói!... Dá-me um beijinho!_

Antes que Harry se apercebesse mais ou menos o que se estava a passar, Gabriela passou os seus livros para os braços de Hermione e vermelha de fúria, avançou para o grupo dos Slytherins. Furou o mar de mantos negros e o seu manto roxo desapareceu no meio deles. Subitamente, a voz tinha parado de falar e ouviu-se um _oohhh_ de espanto. Harry e os outros correram para lá e rodearam os Slytherin.

Arregalaram os olhos de perplexidade ao ver o que se estava a passar.

Gabriela estava a agarrar Draco Malfoy pelos colarinhos do manto, com a sua cara quase colada à dele. Ela tinha a expressão mais furiosa que Harry a tinha visto fazer até aquele momento. Tinhas as sobrancelhas franzidas, o rosto muito vermelho e os dentes cerrados. Malfoy parecia petrificado, pois estava pálido, ainda mais pálido do que já era. Gabriela era pouco mais alta que Malfoy e era por isso que a cara dele estava meia tapada pelo colarinhos que Gabriela agarrava com força. Tinha sido Malfoy que a estivera imitar.

- Ora diz lá isso outra vez, ó descorado! – ela quase gritou. – Diz isso agora à minha frente! Diz lá!

Malfoy não respondeu. Ninguém queria acreditar no que estavam a ver. Até aquele dia quase ninguém tinha confrontado Malfoy fisicamente, a não ser Ron, que já o tinha esmurrado uma vez à dois anos atrás, mas de certeza, que nunca nenhuma rapariga o tinha agarrado pelos colarinhos daquela maneira.

- Diz lá! Estavas a gozar-me pelas costas, goza-me agora à minha frente! – ela quase gritou de novo.

- Vão lá buscá-la! – Hermione pediu assustada. – Alguém que a vá buscar! Tirem-na

dali!

- Porquê? – Ron perguntou com um olhar maldoso, cruzando os braços. – Se ela der cabo do Malfoy, melhor!

Harry acenou em concordância e Hermione não queria acreditar neles. Ela nem queria acreditar que Gabriela estava a segurar Draco Malfoy pelo pescoço. Ninguém se mexia nem para os separar nem para os ajudar. Nem Crabbe ou o Goyle, que estavam totalmente aparvalhados com a cena.

- Larga-me Sangue de Lama! – Malfoy gemeu abafadamente. Mais uma vez um _oohhh_ de admiração foi ouvido. Sangue de Lama, era a pior ofensa que se poderia dirigir a um feiticeiro.

- Sou sangue de Lama e depois? Tens problemas com isso? Tu só és muito corajoso com uma varinha na mão ou quando estás com os teus amigos! – Gabriela retorquiu cada vez mais furiosa e vermelha.

- O que vem a ser isto?

O grupo que os rodeava abriu-se e apareceu uma bruxa baixinha com a roupa coberta de terra e um chapéu na cabeça. Era a professora Sprout. Ao vê-la, Gabriela soltou Malfoy, empurrando-o para longe dela.

- Não se passa nada professora. – disse Hermione disfarçando. – Eles estavam a brincar.

- Está bem. – a professora Sprout não parecia ter fica convencida. – Vamos para a estufa três.

A professora afastou-se, mas poucos alunos a seguiram. Gabriela e Malfoy ainda estavam no mesmo sítio, lançando olhares mortais um para o outro.

- Se me voltas a tocar... – Malfoy ameaçou de varinha na mão, agora que já tinha Crabbe e Goyle ao seu lado.

- Se te volto a tocar o quê? O que é que tu me fazes? – Gabriela retorquia, sacando também da varinha. – Se eu dei conta de uma _Hidra,_ tratar de ti era canja!

- Isto não fica assim! – Malfoy retrucou. – O meu pai vai saber disto! Ele vai vir cá e...

- Pode vir o teu pai, e o teu avô e o teu tio! Nem que viesse o Ministro da Magia! Se me chateares estás lixado! E fica sabendo, se me tornas a lançar um feitiço pelas costas, eu vou dar-te uma lição que tu nunca mais vais esquecer! – a varinha de Gabriela tinha-se tornado numa brasa incandescente. A varinha fica começado a arder e Gabriela continuava a segurá-la como se nada fosse.

Malfoy fez uma careta indecente e voltou-lhe costas, seguindo os outros Slytherin para a estufa. Gabriela continuou no mesmo lugar, ainda furiosa e a respirar com dificuldade. Voltou-se para trás, perplexa quando ouviu palmas. A varinha tinha-se apagado, voltando a ficar normal.

- Boa! – dizia Dean Thomas. – Pregaste um susto de morte ao Malfoy!

- Ele até deve ter molhado as calças! – reforçou Seamus.

- Os Slytherin nunca mais vão cantar de galo, depois desta cena! – Harry exclamou.

- Não sabias esmurrá-lo? – Ron perguntou em voz baixa, no meio de outras felicitações, enquanto entravam na estufa três. Os Slytherin tinham ocupado um canto e olhavam para os Gryffindor com ódio, principalmente, Malfoy, quando eles entram.

- Já estão cá todos? – perguntou a professora Sprout. Todos acenaram que sim. – Vamos então começar.

Enquanto tiravam os livros, Harry aproximou-se de Gabriela.

- Por que é que ias bater no Malfoy? – perguntou. – Não que ele não merecesse, mas porquê? O que é que ele te fez?

- Harry, para começar, eu já estava a ficar cheia de o ouvir a imitar-me a gozar-me, depois porque foi ele que me empurrou para a _Hidra._

- Como é que sabes? – Harry perguntou ao olhar em volta, para ter a certeza que a professora não os ouvia.

- O feitiço que o professor Varatojo me fez, foi um que nos permite ver se tu foste enfeitiçado à pouco tempo. E nas minhas costas apareceu uma mancha verde. O verde não é a cor dos Slytherin? Só lá estávamos nós e eles. Achas que um Gryffindor me ia enfeitiçar?

- Tens a certeza que foi o Malfoy? – Hermione perguntou, porque tinha estado a ouvir tudo. – Então tens de ir dizer ao professor Dumbledore, para ele o castigar.

- Não. – disse Gabriela. Já estava mais calma. – Deixa lá. Eu já tratei dos meus problemas com esse Malfoy.

Ela lançou um olhar a Malfoy que lhe retribuiu outro de ódio puro. Ela prestou atenção ao que a professora Sprout estava a dizer.

Aquela aula seria sobre os transplantes dos rebentos da _Explogimélia_. A _Explogimélia_ era uma árvore que dava flores vermelhas parecidas com camélias, mas que quando caiam da árvore, explodiam largando nuvens de pólen vermelhas. O que a professora Sprout os tinha mandado fazer, era irem tirar um rebento à _Explogimélia_ sem fazer nenhuma flor cair, transplantando-o para um vaso.

Poucos minutos depois, haviam explosões por toda a estufa. Era impossível retirar os rebentos sem tocar nas flores porque a árvore estava cheia delas e elas eram grande como pratos. Neville, que apenas parecia ser bom a Herbologia, ganhou imensos pontos por ter conseguido transplantar dois rebentos sem tocar em nenhuma flor. Como é que ele tinha conseguido, ninguém sabia.

A aula teve de acabar mais cedo, porque a estufa estava tão cheia de pólen vermelho, que quase que não conseguiam ver nada no seu interior.

Os Gryffindor e Slytherin saíram, lançando olhares de ódio uns para os outros. O almoço esperava-os no Salão.

Entraram e acomodaram-se, ainda sacudindo o pólen vermelho dos mantos. Ron não conseguia parar de espirrar e Hermione já tinha sugerido que talvez ele fosse alérgico, mas ele discordou. A cena de atritos entre Gabriela e Malfoy já se tinha espalhado pela mesa dos Gryffindor (e mesmo não sendo de Hogwarts Gabriela, teve de ouvir um raspanete de Percy e as loucas felicitações de Fred e George).

Hermione também criticou a atitude de Gabriela, dizendo que não era digna de uma rapariga, mas Harry e Ron discordavam, dizendo que ela devia mesmo tê-lo esmurrado. Desenrolava-se agora uma discussão entre os três, à qual Gabriela assistia em silêncio, parecendo divertida. Quando se esticou para pegar numa fatia de bolo de chocolate, olhou para o tecto no preciso momento em que uma densa nuvem de corujas entrava pelas janelas e se misturava com o tecto enfeitiçado (que mostrava o céu azul e limpo).

- Ei! – disse ela puxando pelo manto de Harry. – Chegou o correio.

Eles voltaram a sentar-se, observando as corujas e apercebendo-se de que haviam mais do que era normal. As corujas e mochos de Castle College tinham-se misturado com as de Hogwarts, que voavam em círculos à procura dos seus donos. Uma chuva de embrulhos caiam do céu à medida que elas encontravam os encontravam.

Harry procurava Hedwig, pois já à algum tempo que não a via. Ela chegou juntamente com a minúscula Pigwidgeon de Ron e pousou no ombro de Harry, bicando-lhe uma orelha com carinho. Harry acariciou-lhe as penas e tirou-lhe a carta que ela trazia, dando-lhe um bocadinho de bolo.

Harry abriu a carta e voltou a fechá-la num instante, metendo-a rapidamente ao bolso. Hermione olhou para ele, enquanto folheava o jornal Profeta Diário.

- De quem era a carta, Harry?

Ele não respondeu e Hermione entendeu porquê. Não fez mais perguntas e observou Ron. A pequena Pig, como ele lhe chamava, tinha-lhe trazido duas cartas, uma da mãe e outra do irmão, Charlie.

- A mãe diz que está tudo bem em casa... que o pai tem trabalhado muito... – lia Ron para Fred, George e Ginny. – ... o Charlie vai ficar em casa mais ou menos um mês. Está cá a fazer um trabalho, mas não pode dizer sobre o que é. Uau! – Ron exclamou. – Ele vai ver se tem tempo para nos vir ver aqui. Ele diz que tem de falar com o professor Dumbledore.

- Quando é que ele vem? – Ginny perguntou entusiasmada.

- Ele não sabe, mas diz que nos avisa quando vier. – Ron pegou noutra duas cartas, passando uma delas aos gémeos. – Esta é para vocês e esta é para a Ginny.

Pegando nas respectivas cartas, afastaram-se. Algumas corujas ainda pairavam no ar, outras estavam junto aos seus donos nas mesas. Contudo, Gabriela olhava ansiosamente para o tecto.

- Estás à espera de correio? – Harry perguntou.

- Estou... – ela respondeu vagamente. – Espero que o Fire Wing _(Asa de Fogo)_ não se tenha perdido.

- Fire Wing? – Hermione repetiu.

- Sim. É a minha... – Gabriela parou e os três ficaram a olhar para ela. – Vocês vão ver o que ele é quando ele chegar.

Deixando-os curiosos, em breve estavam os quatro a olhar para o tecto. Os minutos foram passando e quando Gabriela já pensava que ela não viria, a voz de Ron despertou-lhe a atenção.

- O que é aquilo?! – exclamou apontando para uma ave que tinha acabado de entrar, juntamente com mais dois mochos.

Gabriela levantou-se de um salto, parecendo feliz.

- Fire Wing! – exclamou e o pássaro desceu na direcção dela, pousando-lhe no braço. Gabriela afagou-o ao sentar-se. – Pensava que não vinhas!

Harry estava de boca aberta. O que Gabriela tinha pousado no braço, não era, de maneira nenhuma, uma coruja ou um mocho. Era uma fénix. As suas penas eram douradas e vermelhas e tinha uma cauda que devia medir meio metro. O bico era alaranjado e os olhos eram pequenos e vermelhos, e tinha uma pequena crista de penas na cabeça. Era mais pequena do que a Fawkes, a fénix de Dumbledore.

- Este é o Fire Wing. – disse Gabriela com orgulho. – É um macho e é ele que me traz o correio na escola.

- Tens uma fénix como animal de estimação? – Ron exclamou perplexo.

- Já o tenho à cinco anos. Encontrei-o quando era muito pequeno. Ainda nem tinha penas. Eu tratei dele e ele sobreviveu. Tentei libertá-lo quando chegou a adulto, mas ele não quis ir.

Gabriela chegou-se mais para eles e murmurou.

- Eu sei que as aves fénix, já de si, não são normais, mas o Fire Wing é especial. Ele faz uma coisa que eu nunca vi outra fénix a fazer, querem ver? – Gabriela procurou algo em cima da mesa. – Precisava de algo afiado...

- Uma faca? – Hermione sugeriu.

- Não, umas tesouras.

Hermione agitou a sua varinha e umas tesouras prateadas apareceram à frente de Gabriela, que pegou nelas.

- Obrigado Hermione. Agora olhem para isto. – Gabriela pegou na tesoura numa mão e na cauda de Fire Wing na outra e... SNAP! Cortou-lha, ficando com as longas penas na mão.

- O que fizeste?! – Hermione parecia horrorizada, pois Gabriela sorria, mostrando-lhes a cauda e apenas começou a contar:

- Um, dois, tre...

Uma cauda cresceu quase instantaneamente no Fire Wing, no lugar onde Gabriela lha tinha cortado e parecia ainda mais bonita e longa que a anterior. A que Gabriela tinha não, tinha pura e simplesmente desaparecido.

- É engraçado, não acham? – ela perguntou.

- Fantástico! – Harry admitiu completamente fascinado. Hermione e Ron concordaram.

- É por isso que digo que o Fire Wing é especial. – Gabriela afagou o pássaro que lhe bicou uma bochecha.

- Bem, a Pig nunca fez isso. – disse Ron apontando para a sua minúscula coruja, enquanto lhe dava bocadinhos de pão.

- E que eu saiba, a Hedwig também não. – disse Harry.

- A tua coruja é lindíssima. – Gabriela comentou apontando para Hedwig.

- É, não é? – Harry ficou orgulho e Hedwig também. – Foi o Hagrid que ma deu como presente de aniversário, quando vim para esta escola.

Gabriela começou a ler a carta. Subitamente um grande sorriso abriu-se no seu rosto. Ela pareceu ficar incrédula e voltou a olhar para carta relendo-a.

- Não pode ser! – ela exclamou. – Eles encontraram-na!

- O que foi? – Ron perguntou.

Gabriela agarrou o embrulho que Fire Wing lhe tinha trazido e abriu-o entusiasmadamente. Praguejou quando o não conseguiu desapertar o cordão, por isso, arrancou-o e abriu a tampa da pequena caixa, olhando lá para dentro. O seu olhar iluminou-se.

- BOA! – exclamou. – Mãe, és a maior!

Algo saiu de dentro da pequena caixa. Algo mais ou menos do tamanho de uma noz. Algo que era dourado. Algo que tinha umas pequenas asas prateadas e voava. Era uma Snitch que voava agora à frente de Gabriela. Ron levantou-se incrédulo. Fred e George aproximaram-se também de boca aberta.

- Tu jogas Quidditch? – Harry perguntou perplexo, mas ela não lhe respondeu.

A pequena bola dourada ficou a flutuar em cima da mesa dos Gryffindor, que se levantavam para ver. Das outras mesas, também surgiam muitos interessados, principalmente por parte dos alunos de Castle College.

- É verdadeira? Uma Snitch a sério? – Lee Jordan perguntou.

- Fantástico! – exclamaram Seamus e Dean em coro.

- _Volta_. – disse Gabriela abrindo a mão e a pousou lá pacificamente, recolhendo as asinhas minúsculas. Oliver Wood, quase que comia a Snitch com os olhos. Estava mais do que incrédulo. Parecia estar horrorizado.

- TU tens uma Snitch?! – Ron exclamou.

- Tenho, mas tinha-a perdido o ano passado na escola. – disse Gabriela apertando-a na mão. – Eles encontraram-na e foram-na levar ontem a minha casa e a minha mãe mandou-ma.

- Eu também tenho uma. – disse Harry, lembrando-se.

- Tu também tens uma E NÃO ME DISSESTE NADA?!? – Ron exclamou com voz desiludida e magoada.

Harry riu da cara do amigo e Hermione pediu a Gabriela para lhe deixar ver a Snitch. Ao fim de alguns minutos ela estava a passar de mão em mão.

- Ela tem um feitiço, não tem? – Hermione perguntou, enquanto os rapazes babavam. – Para não a perderes?

- Tem, mas já o tinha quando ma deram.

- É... é uma Snitch de marca oficial! Do mundial... – Wood até parecia que tinha os olhos húmidos quando olhou para Gabriela. – Onde? Onde é que tu a arranjaste?

- É segredo! – Gabriela gozou, piscando-lhe o olho e Wood passou-lha de novo.

- Já que nós temos mais duas horas antes da aula de Transfiguração, o que é que achas de irmos um bocadinho lá para fora jogar com a Snitch? – Harry sugeriu para Gabriela. – Eu também levo a minha.

- Isso era óptimo! – Gabriela parecia entusiasmada. – Mas eu não tenho uma vassoura...

- Pedimos umas à Madam Hooch. – disse Harry. – Ela empresta-nos umas de certeza.

- Gabriela?

Ela olhou para trás, para um rapaz do sexto ano e de manto roxo que estava atrás de si, que também tinha ficado nos Gryffindor. Ele era corpulento e tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes-amarelados.

- O professor Varatojo pediu para avisar os alunos de Castle College que... – ele olhou para a Snitch que ela

tinha no meio das mãos. Os seus olhos abriram-se de perplexidade, mas depressa ele se controlou. – ... pediu... pediu para avisar que vamos ter uma reunião para tratarmos da escolha equipa de Quidditch.

- Eu não precisava de ir, mas pronto. Está bem, eu vou. – disse ela, mas o rapaz não tirava os olhos da pequenina Snitch.

- Eu vou lá acima buscar a minha vassoura e a minha Snitch. – disse Harry levantando-se da mesa. – Vai indo para o campo com a Hermione e o Ron. Eu já lá vou ter.

Harry desatou a correr do salão para fora e o rapaz que tinha dado o recado a Gabriela também se afastou.

- Aquele era o Nuno Martins. – disse ela para Ron. – É um dos Beaters da equipa Fénix. É muito bom jogador.

- Vamos? – disse Ron levantando-se.

Gabriela acenou e saiu com Hermione da mesa. Quando passaram pela mesa dos Ravenclaw, Nuno estava a falar entusismadamente com um rapaz de cabelos negros-azulados.

Os três saíram para fora, dirigindo-se para os campos. Ron ainda estava admirado.

- Tu jogas Quidditch? – perguntou. Gabriela corou quando olhou para ele.

- Jogo, mas só jogo sozinha e ninguém de Castle College sabe. Não contes a ninguém, está bem? – ela pediu.

- Por que é que não queres que ninguém saiba? – Hermione perguntou.

- Não quero que se saiba e pronto. – disse ela com um sorriso e um encolher de braços.

Ron conduziu as duas raparigas a um campo que ficava ao pé da cabana de Hagrid. Ali era bom para poderem jogar. Havia muito espaço e não haviam árvores por perto. Sentaram-se na relva à espera de Harry.

- À quanto tempo é que jogas? – Ron perguntou minutos depois. – Em que posição?

- Eu já jogo à pelo menos... – ela fez uma expressão pensativa – Três anos e meio. Comecei a jogar a meio do meu primeiro ano em Castle College. Jogo como Seeker.

- Sabes as regras? – Hermione, é claro, tinha que perguntar pela parte teórica do jogo.

- Queres ouvir? – Hermione disse que sim. Gabriela sentou-se direita. – Muito bem. O Quidditch é um jogo que se joga em cima de vassouras, com sete jogadores para cada equipa: Três Chasers, dois Beaters, um Keeper e um Seeker. Existem também quatro bolas: Duas Bludgers, duas bolas negras e pesadas que têm como função deitar os jogadores abaixo das vassouras. São os Beaters que as devem afastar da sua equipa e mandá-las para a equipa adversária. Há também a Quaffle, que é uma bola vermelha. São os Chasers que jogam com ela e têm de a fazer passar por uma das três balizas que o Keeper defende. De cada vez que a Quaffle passe por uma dessas balizas, que são parecidas com arcos que estão a dezasseis metros de altura, a equipa ganha dez pontos. E por fim há a pequena Snitch dourada, que é a bola mais importante do jogo. Apenas o Seeker anda atrás dela e não tem de se preocupar com mais nada. – Gabriela riu. – A não ser em ter cuidado para não apanhar com uma Bludger. A Snitch é muito rápida e muito difícil de apanhar. O jogo só acaba quando ela for apanhada e dá cento e cinquenta pontos à equipa do Seeker que a agarrar, o que deixa o jogo praticamente ganho. Acho que o jogo mais longo do mundo demorou quase seis meses. Foi entre a Rússia e o Japão, que acabou por desistir.

- Tu sabes as regras. – Ron admitiu.

- Tinha que saber, se queria jogar.

- Estão prontos?

Olharam para trás e viram Harry a chegar, carregando quatro vassouras. Ron foi ajudá-lo.

- Para que é que trouxeste quatro vassouras, Harry? – Hermione perguntou.

- Porque tu vens jogar connosco. Nem penses que vais ficar a olhar para nós. – Ron atirou-lhe uma vassoura para as mãos. – E também porque...

- Minha nossa!! – Gabriela exclamou deixando cair ao chão a vassoura que segurava nas mãos. A sua expressão era de completo espanto.

- Gabriela? Sentes-te bem? – Hermione perguntou preocupada, mas ela apenas se aproximou de Harry, com os olhos fixos na vassoura dele, como se não acreditasse no que via.

- Harry... tu, tu tens... tu tens uma F-Flecha de Fogo? – mal conseguiu dizer.

Harry sorriu divertido com a expressão da rapariga. Ron passou o braço pelos ombros de Harry e deu palmadinhas no cabo da Flecha de Fogo.

- Sim. – disse de forma solene e importante. – O Harry deve ser o único rapaz de toda a Inglaterra a ter uma Flecha de Fogo, fora a selecção Irlandesa e Inglesa.

- Bolas, não é qualquer um que tem uma super-vassoura como esta! – dizia Gabriela, observando a vassoura ao milímetro. – Harry, posso... posso vê-la?

Harry passou-lhe a vassoura e Gabriela segurou-a com muito cuidado, como se receasse que ela pudesse partir-se nas suas mãos.

- Pois é. – Ron gozou. – Não é qualquer um que pode ter uma vassoura dessas, e o Harry não é qualquer um! Ele é... ele é o Harry Potter. O nome diz tudo!

Gabriela sorria, observando a vassoura de todos os ângulos, vendo-lhe o peso, a forma, os galhos do rabo, o número de registo escrito à mão...

- A Selecção Portuguesa de Quidditch encomendou três destas belezas no ano passado e ainda não as usou. – Gabriela passou a vassoura a Harry. – Dizem que as estão a guardar para o Mundial deste ano, e continuaram a usar as sete Nimbos Dois Mil e Um. Tens muita, muita, muita sorte!

- Ah, já me esquecia! – Harry rebuscou algo no seu bolso. – Também trouxe a minha Snitch. – Ele abriu a mão e uma pequena bolinha dourada voou da sua mão. – Deram-ma como presente de aniversário.

Gabriela tirou também a sua do bolso e ficaram as duas a flutuar lado a lado à frente deles.

- Como é que vocês vão saber qual é a sua Snitch? – Hermione perguntou.

- A minha tem o meu nome gravado nela. – disse Gabriela pegando na vassoura que estava no chão. Gabriela disse _volta_ e a Snitch pousou-lhe na mão e ela mostrou-lhes as iniciais do seu nome gravadas debaixo da asa direita: "_GD_".

- E o feitiço para chamar a minha é diferente. – disse Harry. – O da Gabriela é _volta_ e o meu é _pousa._

- Vamos então jogar? – Ron perguntou montando a sua vassoura.

Harry tinha trazido três vassouras Shooting Star que a Madam Hooch, a professora de voo e arbitro dos jogos de Quidditch, lhes tinha emprestados. Deixando os mantos na relva, montaram nas vassouras e batendo com os pés no chão, levantaram voo. Hermione levantou voo um pouco desajeitadamente, mas Gabriela ajudou-a. Harry e Gabriela libertaram as suas Snitch e depois divertiram-se a tentar agarrá-las.

Faziam _loopings_, curvas apertadas, acrobacias... Harry e Gabriela foram uma vez atrás da mesma Snitch, fazendo ziguezagues para se despistarem um ao outro, mas acabaram por agarrar a Snitch ao mesmo tempo. Rindo como loucos, largaram-na e voltaram a persegui-la. Contudo, a Flecha de Fogo deixava a Shooting Star de Gabriela muitas vezes para trás, embora ela não se estivesse a dar nada mal na vassoura menos potente. Pelo meio de acrobacias ela quase que se conseguia pôr ao nível de Harry. Ele achava que ela, numa boa vassoura, seria tão boa a jogar como ele.

Estavam tão divertidos que nem repararam num pequeno grupo de pessoas de mantos roxos que os observavam com interesse.

Cerca de duas depois, Ron e Hermione já estavam cansados e já tinham pousado, ficando sentados na relva a ver Gabriela e Harry a jogar e eles lá teriam ficado se não fossem ter uma aula a seguir. Desceram e foram entregar as vassouras à Madam Hooch e guardando as respectivas Snitch correram para o castelo.

A aula que tiveram a seguir foi a aborrecida aula de História da Magia. O professor Binns falou sem parar, embora quase ninguém lhe estivesse a prestar atenção. Harry, que estava quase a adormecer, quase deu um salto na cadeira quando a Hermione, com a voz propositadamente aguda para o acordar, respondeu a uma pergunta.

Após História da Magia, as aulas já tinham acabado e eles dirigiram-se para a sala comum dos Gryffindor, sentando-se nos sofás a conversar. Ron apareceu depois com o seu tabuleiro de Xadrez.

- Alguém quer jogar? – perguntou e Gabriela aproximou-se dele.

- O que é isso? – perguntou.

- É um tabuleiro de Xadrez de Feiticeiro. – Ron explicou tirando as peças brancas e pretas. – Queres jogar?

- Está bem. – Gabriela ocupou a outra cadeira da mesa. – Já joguei Xadrez Muggle, mas nunca joguei Xadrez de Feiticeiro. Acho que deve ser a mesma coisa, certo?

- Cuidado! – Harry avisou divertido. – O Ron é um óptimo jogador.

- Vamos lá a ver. – disse Gabriela escolhendo as peças brancas.

Começaram a jogar. Após Gabriela se ter apercebido que as peças se moviam sozinhas e como se jogava, ela melhorou muito o seu jogo. Apesar de tudo, Ron tinha ganho, mas tinha sido uma vitória sofrida.

- Vamos a outra partida? – Gabriela perguntou, mas interrompida pelo rapaz com quem já tinha falado à hora de almoço, o Nuno Martins.

- Talvez mais tarde. – disse ele. – Agora temos de ir à reunião, lembras-te?

- Já quase que me tinha esquecido. – Gabriela levantou-se. – Mas não sei o que vou lá fazer. Que diferença faz, se eu não estiver lá para fazerem a escolha da equipa de Quidditch?

- Faz muita diferença! – disse Nuno entusiasmado. – Têm estar lá todos os alunos.

- Está bem. – Gabriela encolheu os ombros e pegou no seu manto, olhando para os outros disse: – Até já.

- Até já. – disse Hermione ao vê-la sair com mais nove alunos de Castle College que estavam nos Gryffindor.

- E eu também vou ter treino. – Harry também se levantou e pegou na sua vassoura. – Até logo.

Harry saiu pelo buraco da parede com Fred, George, Wood, Angelina, Katie e a Alicia. Ron e Hermione ficaram na sala comum. Aproveitaram para fazer os trabalhos de casa, ajudando Neville.

Harry voltou meia hora depois, com uma cara mal disposta e pior do que ele estavam Fred e George.

- Já chegaram? O que se passou? – Hermione perguntou, com os olhos fixos no livro de Runas Antigas.

- Foram os Slytherin, foi o que foi! – Fred exclamou furioso. – Eles puseram-nos fora do campo, porque tinham uma autorização do Snape. O Wood foi agora falar com a MacGonagall. Isto não pode ser assim! Nós tínhamos marcado o campo para nós!

Fred e George foram reclamar para longe deles, discutindo com Lee Jordan e outros alunos do sexto ano, quando Gabriela surgiu com os outros alunos de Castle College através do buraco. Ela parecia vir imensamente feliz.

- Não te esqueças! – disse Nuno Martins que tinha uma expressão tão satisfeita como ela. – Temos treinos em breve.

- Está bem. – disse ela antes de saltar para o sofá, para o lado de Harry. – Vocês não sabem o que me aconteceu! É fantástico!!

- O que foi que se passou? – Ron perguntou ao vê-la tão entusiasmada.

- Eu fui à reunião com o professor Varatojo para escolhermos os alunos que vão fazer a nossa equipa de

Quidditch e eu nem queria ir, mas ainda bem que fui... isto é fantástico! – dizia Gabriela que perecia estar eléctrica.

- Tem calma! – disse Hermione. – O que se passou afinal?

- Nós já escolhemos a nossa equipa de Quidditch. E eles já tinham escolhido o nosso Seeker que ia ser o Luís Carvalho da equipa Mocho e que está agora nos vossos Hufflepuff, mas o Leon, sabem aquele rapaz de cabelo preto que estava com a Pandora? Ele disse que me tinha visto a jogar hoje à tarde, quando nós estávamos no campo, e exigiu que EU fosse a Seeker de Castle College! – Gabriela falava sem parar e muito depressa, de tão entusiasmada que estava. – Eu perguntei-lhe se ele estava maluco, mas ele disse que não estava! Até o professor Varatojo disse que me tinha visto a jogar e que eu era a melhor escolha! Imaginem! Primeiro perguntaram se ele estava maluco, mas depois todos concordaram e agora eu sou a Seeker de Castle College! Eu vou jogar pela minha escola!

- Parabéns! – exclamou Hermione. – Tu mereces. Jogas muito bem.

- Ei Harry, acho que agora tens concorrência! – disse Ron dando-lhe uma cotovelada.

- Concorrência? – Gabriela perguntou refreando um pouco o seu entusiasmo.

- Sim, – Ron explicou – Castle College vai jogar contra as equipas de Hogwarts, certo? Pois olha, o Seeker dos Gryffindor é o Harry!

- Oh Harry, eu não sabia! – disse ela perplexa. – Agora vamos ter de jogar um contra o outro!

- Estou muito contente por ti. Ainda bem que vais ser a Seeker de Castle College. – disse ele. – Tu és boa jogadora e eu queria mesmo jogar contra ti. Vai ser um bom jogo, quando for o Gryffindor contra Castle College.

- Obrigada, Harry. – Gabriela sorriu-lhe. – Eu também estou desejosa de jogar contra ti!

Harry estava feliz por ela, mas tinha a impressão que Wood não ia gostar nada daquilo quando soubesse que Gabriela ia ser a Seeker de Castle College. Ele não ia gostar mesmo nada.


	10. Cap IX A Aula de Adivinhação

**IX**

**A Aula de Adivinhação**

A notícia de que Gabriela seria a Seeker de Castle College espalhou-se pela escola à velocidade da luz. Com esta súbita atenção concentrada nela, muitos alunos apenas agora se apercebiam de que ela era a única aluna do quarto ano e todos faziam a mesma pergunta: Porquê?

Quem também não tinha recebido a notícia com muito entusiasmo, tinha sido Oliver Wood que desatara aos gritos em plena sala comum dos Gryffindor, estando todos os alunos de Castle College presentes. Eles tinham ficado um pouco incomodados com a reacção de Wood.

A tenção crescia à medida que o mês de Outubro se aproximava, por três razões: iniciava-se a época de Quidditch com o primeiro jogo, haveria a primeira viagem a Hogsmead e havia também o banquete de _Halloween_.

As aulas prosseguiam como normalmente e Hagrid nunca mais trouxera animais com mais de vinte metros para as aulas, embora que, de vez em quando, ainda se lembrasse de levar cada animal que os alunos tinham vontade de fugir a sete pés. Os duros treinos de Harry também continuavam, de manhã e à noite todos os dias, se bem que, mais tarde, Wood decidira dar-lhes uma pausa, esquecendo os treinos de manhã aos Domingos.

Uma coisa boa que também tinha acontecido é que Malfoy, naqueles últimos dias, não os tinha chateado. Nem sequer se aproximava deles. Ron costumava gozá-lo, dizendo que ele tinha medo a Gabriela. Riam-se muitas vezes com isso, sobretudo da cara que Malfoy fazia.

Naquele dia de Segunda-feira, o sol ainda estava quentinho e convidativo para dar um passeio pelos campos de Hogwarts. Alguns alunos passeavam preocupados. Harry era um deles.

- Harry, queres fazer o favor de te acalmares um pouco? – resmungou Hermione farta de o ver a andar para trás e para a frente. – Estás a estragar a relva e a cortar-me a minha concentração! Se eu tiver má nota nos trabalhos de casa de Runas Antigas, a culpa vai ser tua!

Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam na relva verde dos campos de Hogwarts a fazerem os trabalhos de casa. Quer dizer, a Hermione estava a fazer os trabalhos de casa. Ron estava deitado a olhar para o céu azul e Harry andava impacientemente de um lado para o outro.

- Desculpa, Hermione. – disse sentando-se ao lado de Ron. – Mas estou preocupado. Hoje sai o calendário dos jogos. O primeiro jogo é já no Domingo! – Ron levantou-se e olhou para ele. Hermione deixou os seus trabalhos de casa durante uns minutos. – E depois... o Sirius escreveu-me à quase uma semana. Apenas dizia que estava bem, mas que tinha de se esconder. Dizia que andavam pessoas atrás dele.

- Pessoas? – Ron repetiu. – _Dementors_?

- Não sei, ele não disse. – Harry suspirou. – Apenas me disse que estava escondido e que estava bem e que me escreveria assim que pudesse. Ele ainda não escreveu.

- Aposto que ele está bem, Harry. – Hermione tentou tranquilizá-lo. – Se calhar, ele não te pode escrever porque tem medo que essas pessoas possam apanhar as cartas que ele te manda.

- A Hermione tem razão. – Ron reforçou. – Ele está bem. Não há razões para ficares preocupado. Relaxa um pouco, como eu! – Ron fechou os olhos e voltou a deitar-se na relva.

- Pois, como ele, que nem sequer ainda começou a fazer os trabalhos de casa... – Hermione resmungou entre deles, folheando o grosso livro que tinha nos joelhos.

Harry fixou o olhar no lago, onde a Lula gigante nadava calmamente. Ele esperava que os seus amigos tivessem razão.

- Harry! Ei Harry! Harry Potter!

- Oh não! Será possível?... – Harry gemeu com medo de olhar para trás, pois ele já conhecia aquela voz. E aquela voz pertencia a uma pequena _melga_ que era seu admirador. Harry voltou-se e deu um suspirar de desespero.

Quem vinha a correr a toda a velocidade pelos campos era Colin Creevey, um rapazinho que Harry tinha conhecido à três anos atrás. Ainda trazia ao pescoço a maldita câmara fotográfica.

- Olá Harry! – disse ele sorridente.

- Olá Colin. – disse Harry inexpressivamente. O que lhe faltava agora, era ter de aturar aquele miúdo. Se ele lhe pedisse uma fotografia...

- Olha Harry, já viste o calendário dos jogos? Já? Acabou de sair! O Filch foi agora pô-lo no hall de entrada.

- Não ainda não vimos. Qual é o primeiro jogo? – Ron perguntou.

- O primeiro jogo é... – Colin tirou um pequeno papel do bolso. – Slytherin contra Castle College. Vamos jogar contra os estrangeiros.

- Caramba, a Gabriela vai ter logo o primeiro jogo contra os Slytherin. Vai ser bonito, vai. – disse Ron.

- E os outros jogos?

- Depois é o Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff. O terceiro jogo é Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Depois Ravenclaw contra Castle College. Depois é Slytherin contra Hufflepuff. Depois é Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, depois Hufflepuff contra Castle College, depois Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, a seguir Slytherin contra Ravenclaw e o último jogo será Gryffindor contra Castle College.

Harry ficou um pouco confuso com tudo aquilo. Poucos segundos depois já não sabia quem é que iria jogar contra quem.

- O que vale Harry, é que tu só vais jogar contra a Gabriela no último jogo. – Ron comentou. – A equipa de Castle College é a primeira e a última a jogar.

- Sim. – Hermione concordou guardando os seus livros. – Vais ter tempo de ver como ela joga.

- Vocês conhecem a Seeker de Castle College? Conhecem? Ela fala com vocês? Acham que ela me deixava tirar-lhe uma foto? – perguntou Colin parecendo entusiasmado.

- Oh céus! – Harry pensou batendo com a mão na testa.

- Por falar na Gabriela, onde é que ela está? Tenho de lhe devolver um livro que ela me emprestou. – disse Hermione levantando-se da relva.

- Ela não tinha dito que tinha treinos hoje? – Ron perguntou. – Se assim for, ela deve estar no campo de Quidditch. Vamos até lá?

- Vamos. – disse Harry, que já se tinha esquecido um pouco da preocupação que sentia por causa de Sirius. Pelo menos poderia distrair-se um pouco.

- Posso ir com vocês? Posso? Posso? – Colin perguntou.

- Claro. – disse Hermione apesar do olhar carrancudo de Harry. – Vamos.

Pegando nas suas mochilas, os quatro atravessam os campos em direcção ao estádio de Quidditch.

- Harry, essa Gabriela de Castle College anda no quarto ano contigo, não é? – Colin perguntou enquanto andavam.

- É. – Harry respondeu.

- E ela é a única aluna do quarto ano? Os outros de Castle College são do quinto e sexto ano, não são?

- Sim, ela é única aluna do quarto ano.

- E porquê? Por que é que ela é a única do quarto ano?

- Não sei! – Harry exclamou irritado. – Olha Colin, se queres saber por que é que não lhe perguntas? Ela diz-te!

- Está bem. – Colin continuava entusiasmado e isso desesperava Harry. Ron riu e pôs-lhe a mão no ombro.

Já viam ao longe o campo circular do estádio, mas não estava lá ninguém. O campo estava vazio.

- Onde é que está toda a gente? – Ron perguntou olhando em volta.

- Ron, – Hermione chamou-o com um tom de troça na voz – olha lá para cima.

Ron olhou para o céu e viu um grupo de sete pessoas em cima de vassouras, paradas no ar. Uma delas falava e as outras seis que o rodeavam, ouviam. Não quiseram chamar por Gabriela, após a terem visto ligeiramente afastada dos outros. Ao fim de alguns minutos, todos se separaram e começaram a voar pelo campo. Gabriela viu-os e desceu até ao pé deles.

- Olá Harry, Hermione, Ron. – disse ela sorrindo. Depois olhou para o rapaz que estava com eles.

- Este é o Colin Creevey. – disse Hermione. – Ele também está nos Gryffindor, no terceiro ano.

- Prazer em conhecer-te Colin. – Gabriela apertou a sua mão contra a de Colin que corou. – Bela máquina fotográfica.

- São giros, os vossos equipamentos. – Hermione comentou.

- Gostam? Estamos a estreá-los pela primeira vez. – Gabriela explicou. – Em Castle College os nossos equipamentos têm as cores das nossas equipas, mas como vamos jogar pela escola sem distinção de equipas, os nosso equipamentos tinham que ter as cores da escola, ou seja, o roxo.

Harry observou o equipamento dela. Usava uma camisola roxa com os colarinhos e os punhos a dourado e umas calças justas de cor violeta e botas pelo joelhos e luvas até aos cotovelos pretas. Só lhes faltava os mantos, que estavam pousados na relva. Os equipamentos eram muito parecido com os de Hogwarts, Harry pensou.

- Posso tirar-te uma fotografia? – Colin perguntou timidamente.

- Humm... – Gabriela fez uma expressão pensativa. – Pode ser, mas com uma condição: O Ron, a Hermione e o Harry ficam comigo na foto.

Harry não queria e começou a afastar-se de fininho.

- Ná, ná! Onde é que pensas que vais Harry Potter? – Gabriela agarrou-lhe por um braço. – Vá lá! Assim posso mandar aos meus pais para eles verem os novos amigos que eu arranjei em Hogwarts! – depois segredou baixinho enquanto arrastava. – Não te preocupes! Os meus pais não sabem que és o famoso Harry Potter e eu não vou mostrar esta fotografia a ninguém.

- Se tu o dizes...

Hermione e Ron sentaram-se na relva e Gabriela e Harry ficaram em pé por detrás deles. Ela olhou para trás.

- Uau! A paisagem de fundo vai ser a cabana do Hagrid. Vê-se daqui. Ai! – Gabriela rebuscou algo dentro da camisola. Tirou a sua Snitch para fora. Resmungou e passou-a para as mãos de Harry. – Ela nunca sabe ficar quieta no meu bolso! Toma, segura aí.

- E o que é que eu faço com ela? – Harry perguntou confuso.

- Olhas para o Colin e dizes _"Giz"_! – Gabriela riu e pôs um braço por cima dos ombros de Harry e com a outra mão elevou a sua vassoura por cima da cabeça. – Vá lá malta! Vamos lá mostrar esses sorriso tamanho 33!

Harry acabou por rir e Colin disparou o flash. Os quatros foram encandeados pela luz forte e ficaram a ver estrelinhas à frente dos olhos.

Ron levantou-se, esfregando os olhos.

- Bolas! – queixou-se. – Estou a ver estrelas cadentes!

- Isso já te passa. – disse Hermione.

- Colin, quando revelares esta fotografia, dás-me uma cópia, está bem? – Gabriela pediu.

- Claro! – respondeu o rapaz entusiasticamente.

- Vem aí o resto da tua equipa. – disse Harry apontando para detrás dela.

Os cinco voltaram-se para as vassouras que tinham acabado de pousar e para as pessoas com equipamentos iguais aos de Gabriela que se estavam a aproximar.

- Não devias estar a treinar? – perguntou um rapaz aproximando-se de Gabriela, que ficou automaticamente vermelha.

- D-desculpa Leon. Só os vim cumprimentar. – a equipa rodeou-os. Ela voltou-se para Harry. – Deixem-me apresentar-vos a minha equipa: Este é nosso Capitão e Chaser, Leonardo Alves. Aquelas são a Claudia Freitas e a Isabel Castro, que também são Chasers. Este é o nosso Keeper, Rui Rocha e os nossos Beaters estão ali atrás, são o André Ferreira e o Nuno Martins. Equipa, estes são a Hermione Granger, o Ron Weasley, o Colin Creevey e o Harry Potter.

- O quê? Harry Potter? – exclamou Claudia Freitas, uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos escuros, incrédula apontando para a sua própria testa. – _Aquele_ Harry Potter?

- O único e o original! – Gabriela gozou. – Eu estou na turma dele, nos Gryffindor.

- Caramba! – exclamou André Ferreira, um rapaz baixo e forte coçando a cabeça. – O Harry Potter.

- Ele é o Seeker dos Gryffindor. – Gabriela acrescentou.

Naquele momento toda a equipa vestida de roxo desatou aos murmúrios, fixando os olhares na testa de Harry. Leonardo Alves, um rapaz alto, com um sorriso contagiante e uma curiosa madeixa branca no cabelo negro que eles já tinham visto antes, avançou para Harry e estendeu-lhe a mão, apertando-a.

- Vai ser um prazer jogar contra ti, Potter. – disse. – Só é pena que nos encontremos no último jogo.

- Não vais perder pela espera. – disse Harry em resposta.

- Espero bem que não. – sorriu e voltou-se para o resto da equipa. – Vamos lá equipa! Temos treinos para fazer! Temos de mostrar quanto vale Castle College!

Todos concordaram e subiram para as suas vassouras. Apenas Gabriela ficou para trás.

- Vão ficar a ver?

- Se o vosso capitão não se importar... – disse Harry inseguro.

- Ele não se importa. O Leon as vezes gosta de se exibir quando estão raparigas por perto. – Gabriela piscou o olho a Hermione. Montou a sua vassoura. – Tenho de ir. Até Já!

Gabriela levantou voo enquanto Ron, Harry, Hermione e Harry subiam para uma das altas bancadas para verem os treinos. Instalaram-se e foram observando.

- Olá crianças. Não têm aulas?

Os três deram um salto nas cadeiras ao ouvirem aquela voz. Voltaram-se e viram alguém na fila de trás.

- Professor Varatojo! – Harry exclamou. – Não o tínhamos visto aí.

- Isso é porque eu acabei de chegar. – riu o professor passando a mão pela barba cura e cinzenta. – Uma materializaçãozita rápida para poder vir ver como estão a ir os treinos.

- Materialização? Fantástico! – Ron exclamou. – O meu pai também faz isso algumas vezes. Estou morto por poder aprender também.

- Bem, Sr. Weasley, ainda vai demorar algum tempo até aprender a materializar-se. – disse Varatojo.

- Que pena... – Ron pareceu ficar desiludido.

Voltaram de novo a atenção para o jogo que a equipa roxa estava a fazer. Os Chaser passavam a Quaffle a alta velocidade entre eles e arremessavam-na com força contra as balizas do Keeper. Certa vez foi tão forte o arremesso que o Keeper apanhou com a Quaffle no estômago e entrou pela baliza a dentro. Harry nem queria pensar no que iria acontecer a Wood se apanhasse uma bola como aquela.

Os Beaters também estavam a fazer um bom trabalho, afastando as Bludgers dos seus colegas batendo nelas com força com os tacos. Por fim, Gabriela estava uns metros acima dos seus colegas, com cara de quem estava a procurar algo. Subitamente meteu velocidade e mergulhou para o lado esquerdo do campo.

- Estás a vê-la Harry? Estás? Estás a ver a Snitch? – perguntava Colin sem parar.

- Estou Colin, mas não vou poder segui-la se tu não te calares. – os olhos de Harry moviam-se rapidamente por detrás dos óculos, enquanto ele tentava seguir aquele brilho dourado que Gabriela seguia.

- Eu não estou a vê-la. – disse Hermione após se ter esforçado bastante. – Desisto.

Até Gabriela a tinha deixado de ver. Tinha parado, olhando em volta. A Snitch tinha desaparecido. Contudo, as Bludgers não, e ela teve de dar uma cambalhota na vassoura para escapar a uma que lhe passou rente pelo braço. Depois recomeçou a voar a alta velocidade. A Snitch estava perto da bancada onde eles estavam. Fazendo curvas e ziguezagues por entre os seus companheiros e escapando às Bludgers, Gabriela tentava por tudo pôr a mão na pequena bolinha dourada.

- Aaaa Harry?

Harry sentiu uma voz nervosa a agarrar-lhe o braço. Era Ron. Parecia muito nervoso e olhava para o seu lado direito.

- O que foi Ron?

- A Gabriela está a vir para aqui a alta velocidade...

- Não está nada. – Harry riu sem olhar para onde o amigo olhava.

- Acho que é melhor dares-lhe ouvidos Harry! – Hermione guinchou. – É que ela está mesmo a vir para aqui!!

Harry olhou para a sua direita e viu Gabriela quase deitada sobre a vassoura, a dirigir-se para eles a alta velocidade. A Snitch vinha à sua frente. Harry só teve tempo de se baixar no banco e fechou os olhos. Sentiu uma corrente de ar a passar por cima dele, abanando-lhe o cabelo. Depois levantou a cabeça.

- Desculpem! – ouviram Gabriela a gritar enquanto se afastava.

- Ela é maluca! – Hermione exclamou retirando os cabelos da frente dos olhos.

- Concordo! – disse Ron pálido.

Harry mal conseguia falar. Tinha sido um grande susto, pois pensou que Gabriela a ia bater contra eles.

- Mas foi uma boa manobra. – disse Varatojo atrás deles, passando a mão pelo cabelo despenteado. – Ela conseguiu apanhar a Snitch.

Gabriela aproximava-se deles a alta velocidade, com uma pequena bolinha dourada apertada na mão. Parecia preocupada quando parou a vassoura à frente deles.

- Desculpem. Eu não queria voar tão baixo. Estão todos bem?

- Sobrevivemos. – Ron resmungou.

Ela fez um sorriso envergonhado e afastou-se. Soltou a Snitch e voltou a persegui-la.

Meia hora depois, já estavam todos os jogadores no chão. Tinham de acabar os treinos porque havia outra equipa que o queria usar. Juntamente Harry e os outros, o professor Varatojo desceu da alta bancada para o campo.

- Eles estão mais lentos do que são na realidade. – disse ele ao descer para Harry quando ele lhe perguntou que vassouras usavam em Castle College. – Cada um tem a sua própria vassoura, mas ninguém as trouxe porque não sabiam se ficariam na equipa. Vamos ter de as mandar vir de Portugal.

Atravessaram o campo e juntaram-se ao resto da equipa.

- Ei professor, aqui a _pequenota_ até sabe umas coisas. – disse Leonardo entusiasmado, pondo a mão no ombro de Gabriela que corou.

Hermione não entendeu o termo "pequenota" que Leonardo tinha usado. Gabriela apenas devia ser mais baixa do que ele apenas uns dez centímetros, apesar de ser mais nova um ano.

- Tem piada, – Leonardo continuou – tu jogas bem, mas eu nunca te vi jogar na escola. Ela não faz parte da tua equipa, pois não, Nuno?

- Não. – disse Nuno Martins. – O Seeker da Equipa Fénix é o Francisco Coelho.

- E também não me lembro de te ver muitas vezes pelos corredores. – disse Leonardo para ela. – Só te vi algumas vezes no salão durante as refeições.

- Eu consigo passar despercebida. – Gabriela respondeu em voz baixa, estando muito corada. – Mas podes ter a certeza que eu ando lá na escola à quatro anos.

- Bem, mas ainda bem que vais jogar. Agora és a nossa Seeker! – Leonardo concluiu sorrindo. Olhou para o relógio. – O nosso tempo acabou malta, vamos para os vestiários. Professor? Posso falar consigo? – Leonardo correu trás do professor Varatojo e voltou-se para os outros. – Vão indo. Eu vou já.

- Tenho de ir trocar de roupa. – disse Gabriela. – Vocês esperam um bocadinho?

- Esperamos. – disse Harry. – Ainda temos uma hora antes da próxima aula. Íamos ter Astronomia, mas o professor Sinistra está doente. E a seguir temos...

Ron sorriu e fez uma voz assombrada. Falou baixinho e arrastadamente, apontando para Gabriela, interrompendo Harry.

- Aula de Aaaadivinhaçãooooo... Tu vais ter um futuro negro, mmmmmuitooooo negrooooo...

Gabriela desatou às gargalhadas com a imitação de Ron da professora Trelawney.

- Hermione, queres vir comigo? – perguntou. Ela aceitou. – Estou cá fora em dez minutos, rapazes.

Gabriela e Hermione afastaram-se, deixando Harry, Ron e Colin sozinhos. Colin voltou-se para eles.

- Eu vou ter aula agora e está quase a tocar. Até logo Harry! – disse e depois desatou a correr para o castelo.

- Eles são uma boa equipa. – disse Ron num aviso quando Colin desapareceu. – Vencê-los não vai ser fácil.

- Sim. – Harry concordou. – Mas veremos como eles jogam quando for o jogo contra os Slytherin.

- É preciso ter azar. – Ron parecia preocupado. – Por causa da cena que aconteceu com a Gabriela e com o Malfoy e o primeiro jogo ter de ser logo entre os dois. O Malfoy vai aproveitar para se vingar, tenho a certeza.

- Concordo. – disse Harry. – Temos de avisar a Gabriela sobre o Malfoy.

- O que é que o Malfoy tem?

Harry e Ron voltaram-se para trás. Gabriela e Hermione tinham acabado de chegar.

- O Malfoy é o Seeker dos Slytherin e vais jogar contra ele no Domingo. O calendário dos jogos já saiu. Ele pode tentar vingar-se de ti no jogo. – Harry explicou.

- Ah sim? Ele é o Seeker? Não há problema! – Gabriela sorriu parecendo segura de si. – Isso é apenas mais uma razão para ganhar!

- E se ele tentar alguma coisa? Sei lá, atirar-te abaixo da vassoura? – Hermione perguntou.

- Não estou preocupada. Eu sei defender-me. – Gabriela não queria falar mais sobre o assunto. – Agora, onde é que vocês estavam a planear ir?

- À cabana do Hagrid. Ele convidou-nos o para tomar chá. – disse Harry. – Queres vir?

- Sim! Eu não fui da última vez, tive treinos. Vamos?

Harry, Ron, Hermione e Gabriela atravessaram o campo e seguiram para a cabana de Hagrid. Ao passarem ao lago, conversavam animadamente sobre a Lula gigante que estava no lago até uma voz os distrair.

- Dinis!

- Só me faltava esta... – Gabriela resmungou entre dentes. Voltou-se e falou com secura. – O que queres Pandora?

Os quatros observaram uma rapariga que pouco mais alta era do que Gabriela. Os seus caracóis loiros e longos brilhavam ao sol. Os olhos eram verdes, muito mais escuros que os olhos verdes brilhantes de Harry. Era muito bonita e o nariz pálido e pontiagudo estava bem levantado no ar. Olhava para Gabriela com desprezo. Dos uniformes, a única coisa que a diferenciava de Gabriela era o emblema verde com um dragão. E com ela estava...

- Olá Potter.

- Malfoy. – resmungou Harry.

- Ouvi dizer que ias ser a nossa Seeker. – disse a rapariga com voz afectada. – O que é que tiveste de fazer para que te aceitassem? Deves ter feito muita graxa ao director Varatojo.

- Pandora, eu sinceramente não estou para te aturar. Nem a ti nem ao teu amigo. – disse Gabriela olhando para Malfoy.

- Não te quero perto do meu namorado. – disse Pandora numa ameaça disfarçada. – Não penses que é assim que arranjas amigos. Nunca os tiveste, não vai ser agora que os vais ter, principalmente – Pandora olhou para os outros – quando eles souberem o teu pequeno segredinho...

- Pandora... – começou Gabriela corada, mas foi Malfoy que desviou a atenção daquele assunto.

- Vais ser a Seeker? – perguntou com superioridade e maldade. – Mal posso esperar pela hora de te encontrar lá em cima numa vassoura...

- Não perdes por esperar. – resmungou Gabriela baixinho, dando um passo em frente. Hermione agarrou-lhe um braço.

- Tem cuidado Draco. Sangues de Lama como ela, são do pior que há. Nem sei como é que os deixam entrar em escolas tão importantes como Castle College ou Hogwarts. – Pandora observou Hermione com cuidado.

- Sim, há muitos Sangues de Lama em Hogwarts. O meu pais diz que Dumbledore não sabe dirigir esta escola. – Malfoy continuou. – Ele diz que um Director decente não os deixaria entrar. Mas olha que há alguns feiticeiros que não se importam de se misturar com os feiticeiros de sangue impuro. – Malfoy olhou para Harry. – E há outras família de sangue puro que também não deviam estar nestas escolas importantes. Não têm onde cair mortos. – aquela tinha sido dirigida a Ron que fechou os punhos.

- Não duvido. – Pandora confirmou. Depois voltou-se para Gabriela e avisou. – Não chegas perto do Leon, senão...

- Pandora, o que se passa?

Leonardo aproximou-se deles e abraçou Pandora.

- Nada Leon. – disse ela com uma simpatia forçada. – Eu e a Gabriela estávamos a conversar. Eu acabei de saber que ela vai ser a nossa Seeker.

- Sim! – Leonardo ficou entusiasmado, olhando para Gabriela. – Ela joga muito bem. Temos uma boa equipa!

- Leon, este é o Draco Malfoy. Ele é o Seeker dos Slytherin. – disse Pandora e eles apertaram as mãos.

- Vou para o castelo, queres vir? – Leon apontou para o castelo.

- Sim. – disse Pandora. Voltou-se para Gabriela. – Até logo, e não te esqueças do que eu te disse.

- Até Domingo. – disse Malfoy com cinismo para Gabriela e afastou-se com Leon e Pandora.

- Se o Leon soubesse a cobra que tem como namorada... – murmurou Gabriela entre dentes.

- Pelo que eu entendi, ela e o Malfoy foram feitos um para o outro. – Hermione concordou com Gabriela.

- Deixem-nos. – disse Harry também com um ar carrancudo. – Vamos ter com o Hagrid.

Embora irritados, seguiram Harry até à cabana de Hagrid e bateram à porta. Ouviram um forte ladrar do outro lado e a porta pesada abriu-se.

- Olá! – disse Hagrid sorridente. – Entrem, entrem! 'Tou acabar de fazer chá e bolinhos.

Eles entram atrás de Hagrid, com caras carrancudas e sentaram-se na grande mesa que ocupava aquele espaço. Na lareira estava um grande bule de chá ao lume.

- O que s' passa? – Hagrid perguntou quando pôs os bolinhos em cima da mesa e bombons de melaço. Harry lembrava-se bem deles. Foi buscar o chá e deitou nas chávenas à frente deles. – 'Tão muito calados.

- Não é nada Hagrid. – Hermione falou. – Nós é que encontramos o Draco Malfoy e uma aluna de Castle College pelo caminho...

- ... E tivemos uma conversa que não foi nada agradável. – Ron finalizou.

- Oh, 'tou a ver. – Hagrid bebeu da sua chávena do tamanho de uma bola de Futebol. – Quanto ao Malfoy, eu já nã' digo nada. Vocês sabem o qu'eu penso da família dele. Má rés. Muito má rés. Quanto a alunos de Castle College, nós devemos tratá-los bem para causar uma boa impressão...

- A pessoa em questão não merece que a tratem bem, Hagrid. – Gabriela interrompeu. Fang aproximou-se dela e Gabriela começou a coçar-lhe as orelhas. – A Pandora chamou-me Sangue de Lama a mim e indirectamente à Hermione.

- Sangue de Lama! – Hagrid exclamou como que ofendido. – Nã' s' deve chamar isso a ninguém! É um dos piores insultos qu' há!

- Era isso o que eu queria dizer.

Hagrid ficou pensativo durante uns minutos. Depois sorriu. Tinha de alegrar os miúdos.

- Ouvi dizer qu' ias ser a Seeker de Castle College. É verdade, nã' é?

Gabriela parecia que tinha sido apanhada de surpresa. Ficou embaraçada.

- Bolas, para uma escola tão grande, aqui as notícias correm depressa. – disse. – Sim, é verdade e o primeiro jogo é já no Domingo.

- 'Tás nervosa?

- Ainda não tive muito tempo para pensar no jogo. As aulas e o treinos têm-me distraído um pouco sobre isso. Mas espero sair-me bem.

- Aqui o Harry é o melhor Seeker qu' esta escola já viu! – exclamou Hagrid orgulhoso, dando uma palmada no ombro de Harry. Os óculos lhe saltaram da cara e Harry voltou a colocá-los no nariz. – Ele é o Seeker mais jovem qu' alguma vez jogou em Hogwarts, desde à um século! O melhor dos melhores!

- Oh Hagrid! Que exagero! – Harry retorquiu corado e envergonhado.

- Bem, eu só espero estar à altura dele. – disse Gabriela.

- Ná, não acho... – Ron gozou. – Ele é um rapaz!

- Ron! – Hermione exclamou incomodada, mas todos riram. Era obvio que Ron só estava a brincar.

A tarde acabou por ser muito melhor. Divertiram-se com a cara de Gabriela quando ela viu o tamanho real de Fang e com a cara de Ron quando ele comeu um bombom de melaço e os seus maxilares ficaram colados e ele não podia falar. Contudo ninguém tocou nos biscoitos duros de Hagrid. Disseram que não tinham fome para escaparem a partir os dentes se os trincassem.

- Até amanhã Hagrid! – disse Harry quando eles saíram para fora.

- Até amanhã! – disse ele abanando a sua grande mão.

- Está quase a tocar. – disse Hermione. – Vamos ter de correr.

- O último a chegar é burro! – Gabriela gritou, desatando a correr.

- Isso é batota! – gritou Ron. – Tu partiste primeiro do que nós!

Os quatro correram como loucos para porta do castelo e subiram apressadamente as escadas. Harry estava mesmo atrás de Gabriela. Depois apanhou-a nas escadas e correram lado a lado.

- Cheguei primeir... – Gabriela ia a dizer mas...

PUM!!!

Ela e Harry bateram contra algo e caíram para trás de costas. Harry ficou meio tonto quando se levantou. Ajeitou os óculos e olhou em frente.

- Não sabem ver por onde andam? – disse uma voz fria como gelo.

- Snape! – Harry murmurou completamente gelado. Eles tinham batido contra o professor Snape. Gabriela tirou o cabelo da frente da cara e ficou lívida ao ver contra quem tinha batido.

Ambos esperaram que o professor berrasse com eles ou lhes retirasse pontos, mas Snape apenas lhes lançou um olhar gelado e afastou-se rapidamente com a capa negra a esvoaçar atrás dele.

- Que sorte! – disse Ron ajudando-os a levantarem-se. – Pensei que eles vos ia tirar pontos ou dar-vos um castigo!

- De facto, foi uma sorte... – começou Harry, depois ficou desconfiado – ... o que não é normal.

- Esqueçam lá se é normal ou não! Depois vemos isso! – guinchou Hermione repreendendo-os. – Ainda temos de ir buscar os livros para a próxima aula. Vamos para cima.

Seguiram agora mais calmamente pelas escadas até à sala comum dos Gryffindor, com Neville, Seamus e Dean que tinham encontrado pelo caminho. Pegaram nos livros e despediram-se de Hermione, que iria ter uma aula diferente.

- Vamos lá aturar a Trelawney... – disse Ron dengoso, andando devagar, como se estivesse contrariado.

- Não fales mal dela Ron! – Gabriela gozou. – Olha que ela pode agora estar a ver-nos pela sua bola de cristal e ainda te lança uma praga!

- Ela pode fazer isso? – perguntou Neville nervoso.

- É claro que não! – Harry esclareceu. – A Gabriela só estava a gozar o Ron.

- Ah! Uff, por momentos fiquei nervoso! – disse Neville pondo a mão no peito, parecendo realmente aliviado.

A conversar, nem se deram conta de que a subida para a torre norte não custava assim tanto. Quando chegaram esperaram que a escada prateada descesse e subiram.

Não foi surpresa encontrar a sala meia escura, abafada e quente com aquela mistura de perfumes que lhes dava sono. Contudo, havia uma coisa diferente. Cada mesa tinha uma bola de cristal.

- Que azar! – Ron exclamou. – Vamos começar com as bolas de cristal! Eu detesto isso!

- Porquê? – Gabriela perguntou curiosa enquanto se sentavam nos puffs macios à volta de uma mesa.

- Porque ele nunca consegue ver nada! – Harry explicou.

- Não te preocupes, Ron! – disse ela. – Eu também nunca vejo nada! Só nevoeiro.

- Bem, isso _já é_ alguma coisa. – Ron resmungou. – Eu só vejo vidro, mais nada.

- Bem-vindos crianças, a mais uma aula. – começou a professora Trelawney, sentada no seu grande cadeirão. Os óculos reflectiam as chamas da lareira. – Bem-vindos a mais uma aula em que a vossa visão interior e a vossa aura são os vossos únicos instrumentos. Como já repararam, hoje vamos começar com as previsões do futuro através das bolas de cristal. Vamos ler a página trinta de introdução. Miss Patil, queira começar.

Todos seguiram a voz de Parvati Patil, olhando para o livro. Quando ela acabou, voltaram a olhar para a professora. Ela levantou-se, com as suas pulseiras e anéis a brilhar, pondo a mão no ombro de Parvati.

- Muito obrigada, Miss Patil. – disse a professora Trelawney com um sorriso dormente. – Para podermos ver o que nos espera numa bola de cristal, temos de ter o nosso espírito aberto. Temos de estar calmos e em sintonia com o que nos rodeia. A clarividência é uma coisa que nem todos conseguem e não me espantaria se esta aula acabar e metade de vocês não tiver visto nada nas bolas. Não se preocupem. Temos tempo para alargar a nossa visão interior. – a professora fez uma pausa, olhando para os alunos através das suas grossas lentes, que mais a faziam parecer um insecto em ponto grande. – Agora vamos fazer um pequeno exercício antes de começarmos. Vamos fechar os olhos e ficar alguns momentos em silêncio. Vamos respirar profunda e calmamente. Vamos lá.

Todos os alunos começaram a olhar uns para os outros confusos, mas lá fizeram o que a professora tinha pedido. Fecharam os olhos e inspiraram, profundamente e expiraram. Muitos alunos a inspirar e a expirar fazia um barulho terrível, mas a professora não disse nada. Também ela estava de olhos fechado. Só falou uma vez.

- Sr. Longbottom, faça o favor de fechar os olhos, por favor. – ela avisou.

- Desculpe, professora. – disse Neville fechando os olhos rapidamente.

- Muito bem, já chega. Vamos então começar. – disse Trelawney. – Pratiquem com o vosso colega do lado, seguindo o livro. Nas mesas de três pessoas façam à vez. Se tiverem dúvidas, chamem-me. Eu vou andar por aí.

- Muito bem. – disse Harry. – Quem quer começar?

- Eu não! – Ron exclamou de imediato.

- Gabriela?

- Está bem. Vamos lá ver se eu vejo o que me espera no meu futuro negro, muitooooo negrooooo! – ela gozou. Aproximou-se da bola e abriu as mãos sobre ela. Fez uma expressão séria. – Diz-me bola de cristal, diz-me o que o futuro reserva a estes dois rapazes. Sim... eu estou a ver... estou a _VER_... eu... eu não estou a ver nada!

Ron e Harry desataram às gargalhadas devido à expressão desiludida de Gabriela. A professora Trelawney olhou para eles por cima dos óculos. Não era preciso ver numa bola de cristal que aquilo não era bom sinal.

- Agora é a sério. – disse Gabriela. Olhou com concentração para a bola e Harry e Ron esperaram.

- Já conseguiram ver alguma coisa? – perguntou Dean Thomas. – Nós não.

- Nós também não. – Harry respondeu.

- Ah, eu desisto. – Gabriela exclamou pouco depois. – A minha antena deve estar mal sintonizada, porque por mais que eu olhe, não vejo absolutamente nada, a não ser este nevoeiro amarelo. – resmungou. – Será que isto quer dizer que eu tenho de limpar a bola, porque ela está suja?

Harry ia pedir para ela o deixar tentar quando uma voz de espanto o impediu de falar.

- Ooohhhhh!!! Professora! Professora venha cá! Eu estou a ver uma coisa! – gritou Lavander Brown.

Enquanto os alunos murmuravam, a professora Trelawney aproximou-se da rapariga.

- O que estás a ver, querida? – perguntou ansiosa.

- O Harry professora! – Harry voltou logo a cabeça para Lavander. Ela estava a vê-lo numa bola de cristal? A rapariga continuou. – Estou a ver o Harry! Ele tem uma coisa na mão... uma coisa que brilha. Oh, e também estou a ver um pássaro amarelo! E... e... e uma luz verde! O que isto quer dizer professora?

Ron olhou para Harry confuso. O que é que uma coisa brilhante, um pássaro amarelo e uma luz verde tinham haver com Harry?

A professora Trelawney pôs-se atrás de Lavander e Parvati, olhando para a bola de cristal. Ficou assim durante uns minutos até se levantar, olhando directamente para a mesa de Ron, Harry e Gabriela. Parecia assustada.

Correu para a sua secretária e olhou para a sua própria bola, mas a sua expressão não mudou. Voltou a olhar para a mesa de Harry parecendo angustiada.

- Vejo-o mais claramente do que nunca! Esperava estar errada mas... estás condenada! – a professora Trelawney exclamou num esgar de horror. A face estava branca como uma folha de papel quando apontou para Gabriela.

- Outra vez? – Gabriela exclamou. – Condenada? Já?! Já há pessoas a condenarem-me? Pensei que só ia ter um futuro negro! – arfou num resmungo aborrecido. – Caramba! Arranjo inimigos mais depressa do que arranjo amigos...

- E quem é que condenou a Gabriela? – perguntou Parvati Patil, lívida.

- Foi... foi o Harry... – a professora tinha começado a chorar, limpando os olhos a um lenço cor-de-rosa.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Harry, que sentiu uma imensa vontade de desaparecer debaixo da mesa. Até Gabriela olhava para ele admiradíssima.

- O Harry, professora? – disse Gabriela com um sorriso de troça. – Por que é que o Harry haveria de me condenar? Tu não me condenaste, pois não Harry?

- É claro que não! – Harry exclamou vermelho como um tomate, mas todos continuavam a olhar para ele.

A professora Trelawney soluçava cada vez mais alto. Ela saiu da sua secretária, atravessou a sala, deu a volta à mesa, agarrou Gabriela pelos ombros e apertou-a num abraço. Gabriela ficou com as bochechas coradas por estar a ser abraçada por uma professora e porque ela lhe estava a apertar o pescoço e Gabriela não podia respirar. A professora Trelawney continuava a apertá-la e a soluçar.

- Pobre criança! Oh, minha querida, como o teu destino é cruel... – Gabriela continuava a tentar fugir daquele abraço forçado. – O que o teu futuro te preparou... é tão injusto... estava com tantas esperanças de estar errada,

mas quando te vi... eu já sabia!

- Professora... eu... não... consigo... r-respirar! – Gabriela exclamou já a passar de vermelho para o tom violeta de quem está a ser asfixiado.

- Desculpa. – a professora largou-a e Gabriela sentou-se, massajando o pescoço e resmungando em voz baixa. As lágrimas caíam em fio pelo rosto da professora Trelawney.

- Quer ajuda professora? – Lavander Brown e Parvati Patil levantaram-se preocupadas e ajudaram a professora chorosa a sentar-se no seu cadeirão.

- Esta prof' é maluca! – resmungou Gabriela entre dentes.

- Oh, minha querida... o mundo é tão cruel... para o Harry e para ti. O Harry vai defrontar-se com um dos seus piores medos e tu... tu... – a professora continuava a dizer, olhando para Gabriela.

- O que é que me vai acontecer afinal? – perguntou Gabriela irritada.

- O teu destino está ligado ao do Harry, minha querida... – disse a professora nos intervalos dos soluços, não conseguindo olhar para Gabriela. Ela e Harry olharam um para o outro confusos. – Eu previ no início do ano, que uma pessoa que Harry iria conhecer iria morrer. Uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos, uma aluna nova que ele ia conhecer num domingo...

- E?... – Gabriela incitou a perplexa e chorosa professora Trelawney a continuar.

- Vais morrer, minha querida! De forma dolorosa... tão dolorosa às mãos de um feiticeiro das trevas ainda antes deste ano lectivo acabar... quem me dera poder impedi-lo. Vieste de tão longe só para morrer! – disse a professora com o lenço cor-de-rosa encostado aos olhos. Parvati e Lavander continuavam, uma de cada lado do cadeirão, a tentar acalmá-la.

- Ah, então é **_só_** isso? – Gabriela perguntou parecendo calma, sorrindo mesmo e recostando-se no puff.

"_Então é só isso?"_. Aquela frase dita na maior das calmas, fez toda a turma pensar que ela tinha enlouquecido. Gabriela tinha acabado de saber que iria morrer, por que é que estava tão calma? Até Harry estava a olhar para ela, de olhos arregalados, parecendo chocado. Ela olhou em volta e explicou em voz alta.

- Antes de eu vir para Hogwarts, a Elsa Mendes, a minha professora de Adivinhação em Castle College, também disse que eu ia morrer se fizesse esta viagem. Não falava em nenhum Harry Potter, mas falava de mortes.

- E ela tinha razão. – afirmou a professora, mandando Lavander e Parvati sentarem-se. – Mas não há nada que possamos fazer, meu anjo. O teu destino está traçado e não há nada que o possa mudar e o que tiver de acontecer acontecerá. Vamos avançar com a aula.

Todos voltaram às suas bolas de cristal, mas ninguém se conseguia concentrar. Os olhares continuavam presos em Gabriela e Harry. Ela quase que podia jurar que haviam lágrimas nos olhos de Lavander e Patil.

- Oh céus... – Gabriela resmungou aborrecida, olhando para a bola.

O resto da aula continuou em silêncio, com vários olhares furtivos voltados para a mesa de Harry. Ele começou a pensar que Hermione é que tinha razão em ter desistido de Adivinhação. Se ele soubesse o iria acontecer, também teria desistido.

A campainha soou e eles ficaram felizes de finalmente sair daquele ambiente de velório. Meteram tudo dentro das mochilas e saíram para fora da sala, descendo pela pequena e frágil escada.

- Caramba, já não aguentava mais! – Harry exclamou zangado. – Duas horas ali dentro com toda a gente a olhar para mim como se eu fosse morrer no segundo seguinte! Já estava farto!

- Bem o podes dizer... – Gabriela concordou e Ron concordou com ela. – Se eu já não gostava de adivinhação, acho que passei a detestar.

Cabisbaixos, carrancudos e cansados, os três desceram da torre norte e subiram para a sala comum, esperaram que o quadro da Dama Gorda os deixasse passar (após dizerem _Scorpios Astralis_, que era a senha da semana) e deixaram-se cair nos sofás.

- Onde está a Hermione? – Harry perguntou a Fred e George que estavam a jogar uma partida de Cartas Explosivas.

- Ela disse que ia à biblioteca à procura de não sei o quê, para os trabalhos de casa a Poções. – disse Fred.

- Oh não! – Ron exclamou. – Ainda não fiz os trabalhos de casa a Poções! Não tenho energia para os fazer...

Os três deixaram-se ficar nos sofás e quando Hermione voltou, ela não estranhou que eles estivessem pouco faladores, pois meteu logo o nariz nos trabalhos de casa.

A luz do dia desapareceu no horizonte e eles desceram para o salão, para o jantar com os resto dos Gryffindor. Sentaram-se na mesa e esperaram pela comida. Hermione, contudo, estava mais energética do que eles e após os ter aborrecido durante dez minutos sobre os trabalhos de casa, ela apercebeu-se de que muitos alunos naquela mesa murmuravam e olhavam para na direcção de Harry e Gabriela de forma estranha.

- Por que é que estão todos a olhar para vocês? – ela perguntou.

- Hermione, depois nós contamos-te, está bem? – Harry pediu.

Ela não tocou mais no assunto e começaram a comer. Por volta da sobremesa, Ron, Harry e Gabriela já estavam mais animados. As sobremesas deliciosas tinham-lhes elevado o animo e eles já estavam mais alegres.

Estavam a comer a terceira fatia de Bolo Inglês quando um mocho castanho-escuro entrou no salão. Sobrevoou as mesas e dirigiu-se à mesa dos professores, pousando no braço do professor Varatojo. Ele tirou uma carta do bico do mocho e ele levantou voo. O professor leu-a e disse algo a Dumbledore e à professora MacGonagall e levantou-se, saindo pela porta lateral.

- O que passará? – Hermione perguntou e Gabriela encolheu os ombros, dizendo que não sabia.

- Mas uma coisa é certa. – Gabriela afirmou pouco depois. – É um assunto importante da escola porque aquele é um dos mochos-correio de Castle College.

Trocaram de assunto e comeram o resto das sobremesas. Depois seguiram para a sala comum.

- O QUÊ?!? – Hermione exclamou ao vê-los abrir os livros de Poções. – Vocês ainda não fizeram os trabalhos de casa a Poções?

- Não Hermione. – Ron resmungou.

- Mas já os deviam ter feito! – ela exclamou de novo.

- Está bem, Hermione. – disse Gabriela escrevendo no seu pergaminho.

- Mas já os deviam ter feito à muito! Se não os fizerem o professor Snape vai tirar-vos pintos e dar-vos um castigo! – ela continuo.

- Nós sabemos Hermione. – daquela vez tinha sido Harry a falar.

- Mas...

- Cala-te Hermione!!! – exclamaram Harry, Ron e Gabriela ao mesmo tempo.

Ela recuou um pouco perplexa e cruzando os braços, sentou-se no sofá parecendo zangada e amuada. Meia hora depois eles fecharam os livros e pergaminhos, com os olhos arder.

- Já acabaram? – resmungou Hermione maldisposta.

- Já, já acabamos. – respondeu Ron no mesmo tom.

- Desculpa termos sido brutos. – disse Gabriela sentando-se ao pé dela. – Mas tivemos um dia difícil e não tivemos tempo de fazer os trabalhos de casa. E ao estares a falar estavas a distrair-nos e nós queríamos acabá-los depressa, compreendes?

Hermione não respondeu, mas emitiu um grunhido e abanou a cabeça. Gabriela sorriu.

- Ei, Ron, vai uma partida de Xadrez? – perguntou.

- Claro, vou já buscar o meu tabuleiro. – Ron correu para o dormitório dos rapazes e não viu o quadro da Dama Gorda a abrir-se e uma pessoa a entrar.

- Miss Gabriela Dinis? – perguntou a professora MacGonagall.

- Sou eu. – Gabriela levantou-se e aproximou-se da professora.

- Vem comigo. O professor Varatojo quer falar contigo.

Lentamente, Gabriela levantou-se e vestiu o seu manto, lançando um olhar curioso a Hermione. Por que é que os professores queriam falar com ela?

- Eu _ainda_ não fiz nada de mal. – murmurou ao juntar-se à professora MacGonagall e com ela atravessou o buraco da parede.

- Onde é que ela vai? – perguntou Ron ao chegar com o tabuleiro de Xadrez.

- Não sei. O que se terá passado? – perguntou Harry

- Será por causa daquela cena com o Malfoy? – Hermione sugeriu. – Ele é bem capaz de ter feito queixa dela.

Ninguém soube como responder.

Eram quase onze da noite quando Gabriela voltou. A sala comum estava quase vazia. Só lá estavam três pessoas e um grande gato cor de laranja: Ron, Harry, Hermione e Crookshanks.

- O que estão aqui a fazer? – perguntou admirada. – É tarde.

- Está vamos à tua espera. – disse Hermione.

- O que se passou? – perguntou Harry.

- O que é isso? – Ron apontou para um longo embrulho que ela tinha na mão.

- Não se preocupem, não aconteceu nada de grave, pelo contrário! – disse Gabriela aproximando-se de uma mesa, pousando lá o embrulho, começando a desembrulhá-lo. – O professor Varatojo só me chamou para eu ir buscar...

Gabriela retirou o papel castanho de cima do objecto.

- ... a minha vassoura nova! – exclamou com orgulho.

Os olhos de Harry e Ron abriram-se perante a visão daquela vassoura. O cabo era de madeira clara e fino, bem polido. Os galhos do rabo eram prateados ou até mesmo feitos de prata. Uma forte corda dourada mantinha-os firmemente presos. Na ponta do cabo estava gravada a prateado uma palavra: _WindRider_.

- Uau! – foi a única coisa que os dois rapazes conseguiram dizer ao fim de alguns minutos.

- Têm razão em dizer "uau". Isso foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer quando a vi! – disse ela.

- Isto é uma WindRider? – Ron perguntou depois exclamou. – Espera lá! Uma WindRider?! Eu já li alguma coisa sobre este modelo de vassoura, na revista "_Que Vassoura?_" do Fred e do mês passado. Falava sobre uma vassoura de modelo Português. Li que em Portugal estavam a fazer um protótipo de uma vassoura de corrida rápida e flexível que fosse capaz de rivalizar com a Flecha de Fogo. Era muito aerodinâmica e os galhos do rabo tinham um revestimento especial para evitar que se gastassem muito depressa. O cabo era mais fino e polido para cortar bem o ar. Conseguia atingir grandes velocidades com uma simples ordem. Só existe uma, um protótipo. Onde é que arranjaste esta vassoura?

- Ron, este **_É_** o protótipo. Não existe mais nenhuma. – disse Gabriela.

- A sério? – Harry passou a mão pelo cabo.

- A única no mundo.

- E como é que a conseguiste? – perguntou Hermione.

- Foi o professor Varatojo. – Gabriela explicou. – Um dos feiticeiros fornece vassouras para a minha escola e que inventou esta vassoura é sobrinho dele e disse-lhe que a WindRider estava pronta para ser experimentada. Só faltava alguém para fazer o teste nela. O professor disse que precisava de uma vassoura rápida para uma época de Quidditch e disse que tinha a pessoa ideal para a testar: eu!

- Que sorte! – disse Hermione apesar de tudo. – Essa vassoura deve ser fantástica.

- Sim. – ela concordou. – Já há muita gente em Portugal à espera que ela sai-a para o mercado. Se eu voar nela e tudo correr bem, esta vassoura vai sair para o mercado e a Flecha de Fogo vai ter uma concorrente embora, – ela falou mais baixo – que nada nem ninguém consegue superar uma Flecha de Fogo. Eu acho que a WindRider vai ficar entre a Nimbus Dois Mil e Um e a Flecha de Fogo. Vai ser a segunda melhor vassoura do mundo.

Gabriela pegou nela e pô-la no chão. A vassoura levantou-se sozinha à altura ideal para ela subir. Agarrou-lhe o cabo e pô-la direita.

- Estou morta por a experimentar. – disse.

- Depois deixas-me dar uma volta? – Ron pediu.

- Claro! Tu e o Harry, se ele quiser.

- Claro que quero! – Harry exclamou.

- Mas isso vai ficar para amanhã. – disse Hermione. – Já é muito tarde. Temos de ir para a cama.

As raparigas desejaram-lhes boa noite e foram para os seus dormitórios. Harry e Ron subiram para os seus.

- Estou morto por ver o jogo no Domingo. – disse Harry. – Quero ver a cara que o Malfoy vai fazer quando vir aquela vassoura! Eu só quero ver...


	11. Cap X A Abertura da Época de Quidditch

**X**

**A Abertura da Época de Quidditch**

- Não vou!! Não vou conseguir!! Ainda vou fazer asneira e vou fazer com que a equipa perca!!! Eu não quero ir!!!

Gabriela estava mais branca do que uma folha de papel, batendo com os punhos na mesa. Era Domingo de manhã e pouco mais faltava do que duas horas para a abertura oficial da época de Quidditch, com o primeiro jogo Castle College contra Slytherin, e a Seeker de uma das equipas a ter uma crise nervosa. Toda aquela semana de treinos intensivos pareciam não estar a servir de nada.

- Vai tudo correr bem! – dizia Harry com um sorriso, chegando um copo de sumo de abóbora à rapariga. – Tu não vais fazer asneira, porque tu jogas bem! Nós vamos estar lá a torcer por ti!

- Não vai nada tudo correr bem, Harry! – Gabriela quase gritou em resposta. – Eu estou a tremer da cabeça aos pés! Nem me consigo por de pé, quanto mais pegar numa vassoura!

- Tu também não vais andar com a vassoura, Gabriela. – Ron gozou. – Tu vais voar nela, não precisas de usar os pés para nada.

- Vocês não entendem! Eu nunca joguei Quidditch à frente de ninguém! Sempre joguei escondida e sozinha e agora vou jogar à frente de um estádio inteiro, cheio de gente a olhar! – disse Gabriela quase entornando o copo de sumo com a mão. – Não consigo comer... Nem consegui dormir de noite, só de pensar nisto!

- Sim, eu sei. – disse Hermione bocejando, com um ar cansado. – E quando dormiste falaste de noite e dizias: _"Eu não vou conseguir! Professora eu não vou conseguir!"_ Caramba, nunca mais te calavas!

- E eu não vou conseguir... – murmurou Gabriela por fim, baixinho sem olhar para eles.

- Mas vais ter de conseguir! – ela olhou para trás e viu Nuno, um dos Beaters da equipa. – Estamos todos a contar contigo e o Leon está muito entusiasmado com a tua técnica de jogo. O professor Varatojo também. Por isso, tens de comer – Nuno pôs-lhe um prato com _Bacon_, olhos mexidos e salsichas à frente – para teres força para agarrar aquela Snitch. Quando for hora de ir para o campo, temos de nos encontrar com o Leon no hall de entrada. Come bem e até já!

O rapaz corpulento e de cabelos castanhos sorriu-lhe e afastou-se, sentando-se no outro extremo da mesa, junto aos outros alunos do sexto ano.

- Ai meu Deus, isto é horrível! – Gabriela lamentou-se apertando com força por entre os dedos, a bainha da sua túnica roxa. – Eu vou desiludi-los a todos.

- Não vais nada! – Hermione tentou animá-la. – Tu vais para lá, na tua super-vassoura e vai dar cabo dos Slytherin e do Malfoy!

- Acham mesmo? – ela olhou para os três.

- Claro que sim! – disse Harry. – Já te disse que vamos estar lá para te apoiar!

- Mas vocês deviam estar a torcer por Hogwarts, não por Castle College. – Gabriela discordou, começando inconscientemente a comer.

- Vai por mim, se forem os Slytherin a jogar, nós preferimos apoiar a equipa adversária. – disse Ron com firmeza.

Hermione, Ron e Harry tentaram desviar a mente de Gabriela para outros assunto, para evitar que ela tivesse uma explosão nervosa e acabasse por não jogar.

O jogo seria às onze da manhã e por volta das dez e meia, os três acompanharam Gabriela e a equipa de Castle College até aos vestiários. Pararam à porta das raparigas.

- Tenho as pernas a tremer... – Gabriela queixou-se.

- Vai tudo correr bem! – disse Ron rindo e depois acrescentou baixinho pondo a mão ao lado da boca. – E já que vais estar lá em cima com o Malfoy, aproveita para o mandar abaixo da vassoura! Não se perdia nada de especial se ele se estatelasse no chão!

- Oh Ron! – resmungou Hermione incomodada, mas Gabriela e Harry riam.

- Está bem Ron! Eu vou tentar mandá-lo abaixo da vassoura, mas só porque tu pediste! – disse Gabriela rindo.

- Já te sentes melhor? – Harry perguntou.

- Sim. – Gabriela respirou fundo e fez um sorriso corajoso. – Aquilo foi só uma pequena crise nervosa, mas agora já estou bem. Vou pegar na minha vassoura e só vou parar quando tiver a Snitch na minha mão!

- É isso mesmo! – exclamou Hermione.

- Nós vamos estar na bancada central, ao pé dos alunos de Castle College, está bem? Boa sorte! – disse Ron.

- Obrigada!

Gabriela abriu a porta e entrou. Lá dentro já estavam as Chasers Claudia Freitas e a Isabel Castro à sua espera.

- Espero que ela se tenha acalmado... – Hermione parecia preocupada enquanto subiam para uma das altas bancadas.

- Ela vai jogar bem, tenho a certeza. – disse Harry.

- Harry, Ron!

Eles olharam para os lados quando ouviram alguém a chamá-los. Eram Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan e Neville, que lhes acenavam, junto à claque de Castle College. Muitos outros Gryffindor também lá estavam. Eles aproximaram-se.

- Guardamo-vos lugares. – disse Neville tirando o seu manto e alguns livros de cima de três bancos.

- Obrigada Neville. – disse Hermione sentando-se.

Alguns alunos de Castle College tinham feitos cartazes e bandeiras com mensagens como: _"Força Castle College!"_, _"A Taça para os Capas Roxas!"_, _"Nós adoramos-te Leon!!!"_ Alguns desses cartazes brilhavam com cores como o dourado e o roxo, com estrelinhas e faíscas.

- Quem achas que vai ganhar, Harry? – perguntou Dean.

- Preferia que ganhasse Castle College. – disse ele, ao ver Hagrid a acenar-lhe na bancada dos professores, que estava logo ao lado. – Tudo menos os Slytherin.

Harry olhou para o relógio. O estádio estava praticamente cheio. O jogo estava quase a começar.

Nos vestiários, Leon tinha reunido toda a equipa para lhes dar as últimas dicas e indicações e, sobretudo, para mais algum apoio moral.

- Muito bem equipa, este é o momento! – dizia, segurando na mão a sua vassoura Nimbus Dois Mil e Um, afastando a capa violeta do seu uniforme para o lado num gesto entusiasmado. – Dentro de cinco minutos, vamos estar a jogar pelos Capas Roxas de Portugal. Nós somos uma boa equipa, com os melhores jogadores de cada uma das equipas de Castle College formando uma só. E ainda para mais, temos uma WindRider, uma vassoura exclusiva e uma das melhores do mundo! – Leon apontou para a vassoura que Gabriela segurava nas mãos. – Por isso, vamos mostrar que somos bons! Mesmo bons! Vamos ganhar!

Toda a equipa deu um viva com ele. Leon começou então a dirigir-se em particular aos jogadores.

- Claudia, Isabel, o melhor será passarmos a Quaffle entre nós e depressa, para ver se os confundimos. Se nos afastarmos sozinhos com ela, seremos alvos fáceis e poderemos perdê-la. Passes curtos e rápidos, entenderam Chasers?

- Sim! – responderam as duas raparigas.

- Nuno, André – agora dirigia-se ao Beaters – vocês sabem o que fazer. Afastem as Bludgers de nós e da Gabriela. Tentem enviá-las para os jogadores da equipa adversária. – os rapazes acenaram que tinham percebido erguendo os pesados bastões.

- Rui, tu és o nosso Keeper. Mantém os olhos na bola e não te distraías com as raparigas das claques.

- Não me dês conselhos Leonardo! Dá-os a ti próprio! – Rui Rocha, o Keeper musculoso e grande, com cara de cavalo e dentes a saírem-lhe pela boca fora, aproximou-se de forma ameaçadora de Leon. – Eu não te escolhi para capitão.

- Deixa-te de ameaças! – retorquiu Leon no mesmo tom, aproximando-se também. – Estás a jogar comigo, não contra mim. Estamos a jogar em nome da escola e este tipo de ameaças não se aplicam. Tratamos disso quando voltarmos para casa.

Os dois rapazes ficaram a olhar um para o outro com caras ferozes, mas não fizeram nada. Leon voltou-se então para Gabriela.

- Eu sei que estás nervosa e que este é o teu primeiro jogo, mas tenta concentrar-te na Snitch. – disse ele quase num murmúrio.

- Nervosa? Eu?! Eu não estou nervosa! – replicou Gabriela dando uma risada, mas o olhar profundo de Leon calou-a e fê-la murmurar. – É assim tão obvio que eu estou nervosa?

- Tens os joelhos a tremer! – ele gozou baixinho. – Olha, não vale a pena apanhares logo a Snitch. Deixa-nos fazer pelo menos vinte ou trinta pontos de avanço. Entretanto, não deixes que o outro Seeker a apanhe. Achas que consegues? Temos mesmo de ganhar!

- Sim consigo! – disse ela. Leon sorriu.

- Muito bem equipa! – disse. – Está na hora! Nós vamos ganhar! Montem nas vassouras.

Todos montaram as vassouras e esperaram que a porta se abrisse. Gabriela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, agarrando bem a sua WindRider.

- Ai mãezinha!... – murmurou engolindo em seco, sentindo os seus dedos a tremerem em volta do cabo da vassoura.

No exterior, o estádio vibrava com as cores roxo e verde.

- Aqui estamos nós para a abertura de mais uma época de Quidditch! – Lee Jordan, o comentador desportivo, mal se conseguia manter sentado no seu lugar. A professora MacGonagall estava ao lado dele. – O jogo inaugural será disputado entre a equipa da casa, os Slytherin...

Ouviu-se uma vaia de Uuuuuus por parte dos alunos de Castle College, Gryffindor e alguns alunos dos Ravenclaw e dos Hufflepuff. Os restantes estavam juntos com os Slytherin.

- ... E a equipa estrangeira de Castle College! – disse Jordan e a claque de Castle College começou a bater palmas, embora o som fosse mais fraco que o som das vaias dos Slytherin. Castle College estava em menor número.

Harry olhou para a bancada dos professores e viu Dumbledore a bater palmas. Contudo, o professor Varatojo

levantou-se, erguendo a sua varinha.

- O que é que ele vai fazer? – Hermione perguntou curiosa.

O professor agitou a sua varinha e fez aparecer um ecrã gigante de cor dourada, a meio da bancada que estava virada de frente para a claque de Castle College. Todos estavam curiosos. Então, nesse ecrã, apareceu a imagem de um grande salão cinzento, cheio de cadeiras e com muitas pessoas vestidas de roxo lá sentadas. Muitos tinham bandeiras e cartazes.

- E parece que este jogo vai ser transmitido em directo para a Escola de Castle College! – disse Lee Jordan de

olhos muito abertos, agarrado ao microfone. – Uau! E eu vou ser o locutor! Faltam poucos minutos para o início. O tempo está morno e o sol brilha, um óptimo começo para esta época. Há rumores que a equipa de Castle College tem o protótipo de uma vassoura que poderá ser tão boa como a Flecha de Fogo. Já veremos se é verdade. A Madam Hooch entra em campo e as equipas também!

De uma porta saiu a equipa de Castle College, montada nas suas vassouras, com os mantos roxos e dourados a voar atrás deles. Da outra, saíram os Slytherin, com os seus mantos verdes. Deram uma volta ao estádio nas vassouras. O estádio vibrou com a entrada dos jogadores que davam voltas ao campo, passando por cima da relva verde bem aparada que mais parecia um tapete de veludo que brilhava ao sol.

- Os Slytherin com a seguinte equipa em jogo: Malfoy, Derrick, Squad, Bole, Flint, Warrington e Montague.

Ouviram-se vaias por parte dos alunos de Castle College e Gryffindor.

- E a equipa estrangeira com a seguinte formação: Dinis, Rocha, Martins, Ferreira, Castro, Freitas e Alves! Em breve veremos se eles constituem uma equipa perigosa para as equipas da casa, mas se derrotarem os Slytherin de forma humilhante, creio que ninguém se importará muito com isso...

- Jordan... – avisou a professor MacGonagall. – Nada de comentários parciais! O jogo ainda nem começou.

Ela avisou num tom autoritário, quando ouviu os Búúúúúússsss vindos da bancada verde. As duas equipas ainda faziam voos de aquecimento enquanto a Madam Hooch se certificava que estava tudo pronto para o jogo.

- Ambas as equipas estão a dar voltas de aquecimento ao estádio, sendo aplaudidas pelas suas claques. E de facto, parece que é verdade! A equipa de Castle College tem de facto uma vassoura WindRider! Parece que os Slytherin têm de ter cuidado com aquela Seeker, se a vassoura for tão boa como se diz! As equipas aterraram e estão agora frente a frente. O jogo está prestes a começar...

A Madam Hooch soltou as Bludgers e a Snitch. Depois pegou na Quaffle e juntou-se aos catorze jogadores que a esperavam no centro do campo.

- Capitães, apertem as mãos. – Leon e Marcus Flint avançaram em frente e apertaram as mãos. Flint fez uma expressão que não agradou aos jogadores de Castle College.

- Prepara-te para levares a derrota da rua vida! – ameaçou Malfoy com um olhar cínico, mas comia a vassoura de Gabriela com os olhos. Eles estavam frente a frente. – Nem essa vassoura te vai safar!

- Isso é o que vamos ver! – Gabriela respondeu também com um olhar ameaçador e sombrio.

- Atenção! Montem as vassouras... – a Madam Hooch olhou para eles com o seus olhos amarelos e perspicazes como os de um falcão. Pegou no seu apito de prata. – Três, dois, um... Pppppprrrrrrríííííííí!!!!

A Quaffle foi lançada ao ar. Os catorze jogadores elevaram-se no ar, dispersando-se.

- E o jogo começou! – gritou Lee Jordan. – Flint na posse da Quaffle, passa para Montague, Montague em frente, não, perde a Quaffle para o capitão de Castle College, que passa para Isabel, que é uma rapariga bem bonita, passa para Claudia, que passa de novo para o capitão. Leonardo sempre em frente com a Quaffle. Montague e Warrington estão atrás dele e... Ai! Aquilo deve ter doído! Warrington e Montague apertaram Leonardo entre eles e ele perdeu a Quaffle. Flint sai na posse da Quaffle, passa por todos os Chasers, uma Bludger mandada pelo Beater dos capas roxas passa-lhe mesmo ao lado e... Flint marca! Dez-zero, com os Slytherin à frente.

A bancada verde explodiu em aplausos enquanto Flint deu uma volta ao estádio agradecendo os aplausos.

- Foi um mau começo. – resmungou Ron entre dentes.

- Se foi, mas acho que isto não vai ficar assim. – respondeu Harry. – Isto é, se os Slytherin continuarem a usar truques sujos... já não tenho tanta certeza.

- A Quaffle está no campo dos capas roxas. Claudia parte com a Quaffle, que passa a Isabel, que escapa a pouco por uma Bludger mandada por Bole dos Slytherin. Montague e Flint na perseguição... – Jordan não conseguia tirar os olhos do jogo. – A Quaffle passa de novo para as mãos de Isabel e voa para junto de Leon que voa, rodopia, passa por Montague, passa por Flint, escapa a Warrington e... e... Marcou! Leonardo marcou dez pontos a favor dos capas roxas! Castle College dez - Slytherin dez!

Uma onda de vivas surgiu da claque de Castle College bem como das pessoas que se viam pelo ecrã gigante. Harry e Ron gritaram apoiando-os. Gabriela, alguns metros acima dos companheiros, fez um sinal a Leon quando ele passou pelas claques.

Alguns metros acima da confusão, Gabriela olhava para o jogo em busca da Snitch. Encontrá-la estava a ser difícil porque devido à confusão, ela distraía-se com bastante facilidade. Malfoy marcava-a de perto, perseguindo-a com piadas foleiras.

- Perdeste alguma coisa, Dinis? – Malfoy dizia sadicamente. – Eu posso ajudar-te a encontrar a tua lente de contacto!

- Malfoy, vai pentear macacos! – Gabriela retorquia irritada.

Ela sabia que não valia a pena ficar ali no ar, a tentar escapar à confusão. Tinha que se juntar aos seus

colegas e procurar a Snitch, aproveitando para se livrar de Malfoy. Só tinha de se lembrar do que lhe tinham ensinado. Ela sorriu, tinha tido uma ideia.

Malfoy ficou nervoso quando viu Gabriela a olhar fixamente para um ponto do campo e seguiu-a quando ela saiu disparada em direcção à confusão do jogo.

- Esperem! Algo está a pôr os dois Seekers a mexer! – dizia Lee Jordan agarrando o microfone. – Será a Snitch? Eu não vejo nada! Malfoy vai na perseguição de Dinis. Dinis fura por entre a formação dos Slytherin e entra por uma baliza adentro! Uau! – Jordan exclamou. – Mesmo com uma Nimbus 2001, Malfoy não é capaz de a acompanhar! A performance da WindRider é fantástica! Olhem só para aquilo! Vira com bastante facilidade e...

- Jordan! Se não deixares de comentar a vassoura e não passares a comentar o jogo, eu tiro-te daí num instante! – ameaçou a professora MacGonagall.

- Desculpe, professora. – Jordan sorriu nervosamente. – Entretanto, Castle College está na posse da Quaffle... Leonardo passa a Isabel... Isabel perseguida por Flint, Montague junta-se a ele, e Isabel faz uma travagem brusca e fica parada! Flint e Montague continuam sempre em frente! Trouxas! – a professora voltou a olhar de lado para ele. – Lee Jordan encolheu-se, mas continuou. – Isabel lança para Claudia, que voa, rodopia, escapa e... e... Marcou! Vinte-dez com Castle College à frente!

Mais uma vez as bandeiras de Castle College voltaram a elevar-se no ar, com um torrente de vozes a gritar vivas e palavras de apoio. Dos Slytherin apenas vinham as vaias.

Gabriela ficou feliz por a sua equipa estar a liderar, mas o seu olhar ficou preso em algo. Tinha visto um brilho. Um brilho dourado, perto da terceira baliza dos Slytherin. Antes que Malfoy a visse, ela saiu disparada em direcção às balizas adversárias, ajudando Isabel que estava a ser apertada por Montague e Warrington. Ela quase que batia contra eles e eles, com medo, afastaram-se, libertando o caminho para Isabel que seguiu lado a lado com Gabriela para as balizas. Gabriela só ouviu um obrigado sussurrado, antes de se desviar do caminha do Isabel.

- Isabel segue para a baliza de Squad, que não chega a tempo e marca! Trinta-dez! – exclamou Jordan entusiasmado. – E, os Seekers estão a mover-se de novo! A Snitch! A Snitch está mesmo por detrás das balizas dos Slytherin! Gabriela segue à frente de Malfoy... não o deixa ultrapassar... Malfoy tenta, mas não consegue. Que perseguição alucinante! Gabriela escapa a uma Bludger lançada por Bole, mas AI!!! Não escapa ao taco de Derrick! Atingiu-a em cheio no braço, junto à claque de Castle College! Isso é falta, seu idiota!!!

Gabriela, após ter levando com o taco de Derrik com toda a força no braço esquerdo, saiu descontrolada do jogo, batendo com toda a força contra uma bancada, agarrando o braço, por pouco não caindo da vassoura. Os alunos penduravam-se olhando para baixo.

Leonardo pediu logo _tempo_ e toda a equipa de Castle College se juntou a Gabriela, com a preocupação estampada no rosto. Derrick, não parava de se desculpar dizendo "_Ela é que se meteu à minha frente! Não tive culpa!_" enquanto era vaiado pela claque de Castle College.

- Estás bem? Gabriela? – perguntavam ao aproximar-se.

Gabriela, com a voz sufocada pela dor, nem podia falar. A Madam Hooch também se juntou a eles, em cima da sua vassoura, enquanto os Slytherin observavam ao longe parecendo satisfeitos.

- Estás bem, filha? – perguntou pegando no braço de Gabriela, levantando-lhe a manga da camisola. Ela tinha uma mancha vermelha de mau aspecto no lugar onde lhe tinham batido.

- Eu vou ficar bem, assim que a dor passar! – disse Gabriela entre dentes.

- Tens a certeza que vais ficar bem? – Leonardo perguntou. – Se não puderes continuar, podemos arranjar um substituto...

- Não, vou jogar até ao fim! – ela exclamou de tal forma alto que Leonardo até se assustou. – Só preciso de que a dor passe.

Gabriela e a sua equipa subiram lentamente para cima, onde Harry e os outros os esperavam ansiosamente no topo da bancada contra a qual ela tinha batido.

- E a Madam Hooch assinala um _penalty_ a favor de Castle College, por agressão ao Seeker! – Jordan anunciou. – É bem feita, seus palermas!

- Estás bem? – Harry perguntou preocupado quando ela ficou ao mesmo nível deles e a claque de Castle College se amontoava atrás dele. – Os Slytherin não sabem jogar limpo!

- Não há problema. É mais uma razão para os vencermos! – disse Gabriela, lívida com a dor.

- Dói-te muito? – Ron perguntou. Gabriela respondeu afirmativamente. Ele voltou-se para o lado. – Hermione, não podes fazer nada? Sabes tantos feitiços, não sabes um que lhe pare a dor?

- Não... – disse Hermione envergonhada para Gabriela – mas posso ligar-te o braço, se quiseres. Depois vais à ala hospitalar que a Madam Pomfrey trata de ti.

- Podes fazer isso, Hermione? – Leonardo pediu.

Envergonhada e com as faces rosadas, Hermione acenou que sim e pegou no braço de Gabriela e na sua varinha, dizendo _Ferula._ Ligas de gaze branca surgiram da varinha de Hermione e envolveram o braço de Gabriela desde o ombro até ao cotovelo.

- Então? – Hermione perguntou.

- Está óptimo. Obrigada, Hermione! – Gabriela exclamou. – Já dá para jogar.

- Tens a certeza? – perguntou o Beater, Nuno Martins.

- Absoluta! – ela abanou com a cabeça de forma convicta.

- Muito bem equipa, temos um jogo para ganhar! – Leon disse para os animar.

- Leonardo faz sinal a Madam Hooch que já estão prontos para jogar de novo! – Jordan anunciou. – Leonardo vai fazer a conversão do _penalty_. Pega na Quaffle... fita Squad e marca! Quarenta-dez!

Uma explosão de vivas roxos e vermelhos explodiu da bancada onde estavam os Gryffindor e os alunos de Castle College. Todos voltaram às suas posições e o jogo recomeçou.

- Queres que te leve à ala hospitalar, Dinis? – Malfoy voltou a gozar ao aproximar-se de Gabriela.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Malfoy deixou-a para trás e seguiu em grande velocidade para a outra extremidade do campo. Gabriela seguiu-o, puxando o mais que podia pela sua WindRider.

O jogo continuava e desde puxões de cabelos e entre murros e estaladas, pontapés e encontrões, que viesse

o diabo e escolhesse. Os Slytherin estavam a abusar nas faltas, tanto que a Madam Hooch fartava-se de atribuir _penalties_. Aos poucos, e ao verem-se agredidos, os jogadores de Castle College começaram a vingar-se também.

Sofrendo, Harry, Hermione e Ron seguiam o jogo atentamente. Os Seekers não se tinham apercebido que os Slytherin já tinham marcado uma vez, ficando agora o marcador a quarenta-vinte. Segundos depois o jogo já estava a quarenta-trinta. Depois cinquenta-quarenta... Cinquenta-cinquenta... cinquenta-sessenta... Sessenta-sessenta... Lee Jordan quase que ficava sem voz ao anunciar tantos golos. Se Gabriela tinha de apanhar aquela Snitch, tinha de o fazer rapidamente.

Gabriela e Malfoy voavam lado a lado. Malfoy tentava empurrá-la, mas Gabriela esquivava-se. Certa vez, uma Bludger passou-lhe a rasar pela cara e ela teve de fazer a vassoura dar uma volta de 360º graus para lhe escapar.

Continuou a voar, mas Malfoy já não a seguia. Olhou para trás quando ouviu a sua claque a gritar-lhe. Quando ela olhou em frente, apenas viu um brilho amarelo a vir direito a ela e algo duro bateu contra o seu peito. Depois Malfoy surgiu à sua frente e desviou-se dela fazendo-lhe uma careta. Contudo, Gabriela não viu. Ela procurava freneticamente algo dentro do seu manto.

Malfoy, ao vê-la procurar algo, deu meia volta e escapando a uma Bludger mandada por Nuno Martins e André Ferreira, dirigiu-se a toda a velocidade contra Gabriela, mas não bateu contra ela. Agarrou-lhe o manto e puxou-a para trás.

Gabriela, ao ver-se puxada, largou a sua vassoura e desequilibrou-se, caindo da vassoura. Caiu desamparada cerca de quatorze metros. Nem teve tempo de gritar. Bateu no chão de areia, ficando imóvel.

Todo o estádio ficou em silêncio após largar um "Oooohh" de espanto. Os professores levantaram-se e a Madam Hooch mandou parar o jogo. As claques não se moveram.

- Ela morreu! Ela morreu!! – murmurava Neville.

Hermione olhava para o chão com um ar horrorizado. Harry estava branco como uma folha de papel e Ron não queria sequer olhar, tapando os olhos com os dedos, mas tendo-os ligeiramente afastados para ver o que se passava. Gabriela estava deitada no chão, com o manto roxo a cobrir-lhe a cabeça. Não se mexia. A Madam Hooch e a equipa de Castle College desceram de imediato.

Lentamente, Gabriela começou a mover as pernas. Depois, e antes que alguém entendesse o que se estaria a passar, ela começou a contorcer-se debaixo do manto, como se estivesse a lutar. Todos olhavam curiosos. A Madam Hooch e a equipa aterraram e largando as vassouras, correram para ela.

Estavam quase perto dela quando o corpo de Gabriela deu um salto e as mãos dela surgiram subitamente de debaixo do manto, parecendo querer agarrar algo no ar. Todos deram um passo atrás. O que se estaria a passar? Então, Gabriela retirou o manto roxo de cima da sua cabeça. Com o rosto afogueado, sujo pelo pó mas sorrindo, ela ergueu bem alto a mão fechada.

No meio dos seus dedos batiam as asas prateadas da pequenina Snitch.

- E a Seeker de Castle College apanha a Snitch! – Lee Jordan exclamou bem alto. – Castle College vence os Slytherin por duzentos e dez pontos contra sessenta!!!

A equipa de Castle College correu para Gabriela enquanto a Madam Hooch apitava, dando o jogo por terminado. Todos felicitavam Gabriela e a confusão ficou ainda maior quando as claques dos Gryffindor e de Castle College se juntaram a eles. Os Slytherin abandonaram rapidamente o estádio, silenciosos.

Após muitas felicitações, Gabriela foi levada à ala hospitalar, juntamente com Claudia que tinha um ferimento na testa e André Ferreira que tinha um lábio rebentado, com as claques a seguirem-nos.

Quando eles voltaram à sala comum dos Gryffindor, foram recebidos por uma salva de palmas e de gritos de apoio. Ninguém se calava com as jogadas da Equipa de Castle College, apesar de só haverem dez alunos capas roxas nos Gryffindor. Os próprios Gryffindor não se calavam e contavam vezes sem contas certas manobras. Umas das mais excitantes para ser discutida, tinha sido a de Gabriela quando apanhara a Snitch, que foi bastante felicitada pelos colegas da sua escola e pela sua equipa.

- E viste o voo que ela fez para despistar o Malfoy e entrou pela baliza a dentro? Vrrruuummmm!!! – dizia Ron, fazendo gestos no ar.

- Não foi nada de especial... – Gabriela murmurou baixinho, envergonhada. – Até tu conseguias fazer igual.

- Tu havias era de ter visto a cara do Malfoy! – disse Harry entusiasmado ao lado dela no sofá. Ron, que estava ao lado de Harry aproximou-se mais para ouvir. Hermione afagava Crookshanks que estava no colo de Gabriela. – Tu havias de ter visto! Estava enervadíssimo porque tu tinhas uma vassoura melhor do que a dele e porque, como sendo uma rapariga, o venceste!

- Azar o dele! Eu tinha dito que íamos ganhar... – desta vez Gabriela falava com orgulho. – E eu estou especialmente feliz por me ter saído tão bem na primeira vez que joguei em público. Estava com bastante medo de

falhar.

- Eu tinha-te dito que ia tudo correr bem. – Hermione disse com voz calma.

- Harry!

Os quatros olharam para trás e viram Fred e George a aproximarem-se deles.

- Olá Fred, olá George. – disse Harry.

- Cuidado com essa Seeker! – disse um dos rapazes ruivos. – Não lhe divulgues nenhuma das nossa tácticas!

- Não te preocupes com isso, Fred. – Gabriela olhou para o que estava atrás dela. – A equipa de Castle College não faz batota... ao contrários dos Slytherin. Quando jogarem connosco, podem ter a certeza que vamos jogar limpo.

- É bom saber isso, mas eu não sou o Fred. Sou o George! – disse rindo, dando uma cotovelada a Fred.

- Mas então?... – confusa, Gabriela apontou para a camisola de George que tinha um F e para a de Fred que tinha um G.

- Eles trocaram de camisolas. – Ron explicou. – Eles estão sempre a fazer isso, para ver se enganam alguém.

- Engraçadinhos, hã? – Gabriela riu. – Mas eu queria pedir-vos uma coisa.

- O quê? – Fred e George perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês são os Beaters dos Gryffindor, certo? – os dois rapazes acenaram que sim. – Então, por favor, mandem-me as Bludgers que quiserem, a sério não me importo, mas mantenham os tacos longe de mim, está bem? É que dói bastante levar com um... – Gabriela passou a mão pelo seu braço enfaixado e preso ao peito.

Todos riram com vontade e voltaram a discutir o jogo, até Percy lhes dizer que era hora de descerem até ao salão para almoçarem.


	12. Cap XI Notícias do Profeta Diário

**XI**

**Notícias do Profeta Diário**

No salão, havia uma grande confusão, uma vez que os alunos de Castle College ainda estavam a festejar a sua vitória. Por todas as mesas haviam alunos vestidos de roxo, comentando ainda o jogo e discutindo com os colegas de Hogwarts.

Até mesmo antes da comida encher as mesas, o professor Dumbledore levantou-se e felicitou a equipa vencedora, o que resultou numa salva de palmas gigantesca. Até mesmo o professor Varatojo foi à mesa dos Gryffindor, com os restantes membros da equipa para felicitar Gabriela.

- Tinha razão, professor! – dissera Leon com uma mão no ombro de Gabriela, que estava vermelha como um tomate. – Aqui a pequenota era o elemento que faltava à nossa equipa!

Após o professor se afastar com os outros alunos, Gabriela pôde finalmente voltar ao seu almoço.

- Por que é que eles estão sempre a chamar-te "pequenota"? – perguntou Hermione em surdina, pondo o prato dos brócolos à sua frente.

- Não sei ao certo, mas deve ser por causa de eu ser pequena e ser a mais nova... mas eu gostava que eles parassem com isso. É que pode pegar como uma alcunha. – Gabriela explicou.

- Era só mais uma a juntar a Sangue de Lama...

Harry olhou para detrás de Gabriela, mas já só viu o manto negro esvoaçante de Malfoy, que estava a sair do salão, sempre guardado por Crabbe e Goyle que iam um de cada lado.

- Aquele Malfoy! Se eu pudesse... – Ron resmungou entre dentes com uma banana nas mão e estava de tal forma enervado, que ela se esfarelou nos seus dedos.

- Não ligues Ron. Eu não ligo. Já estou habituada. – disse Gabriela.

Mas antes que alguém lhe pudesse perguntar por que é que ela não reagia aos insultos que Malfoy lhe mandava, ela mudou de conversa, desta vez, para a coisa mais esperada, após o primeiro jogo de Quidditch é claro: a ida a Hogsmead.

- Hogsmead é fantástica! – Ron exclamou entusiasmado, limpando as mãos a um guardanapo. – É a única vila totalmente de bruxos e tem algumas lojas fantásticas como a loja de doces Doces do Dukes que tem todos os doces que tu podes imaginar! E o Três Vassouras onde servem a melhor Cerveja de Manteiga do mundo!

- E a loja do _Zonko's Joke_, é uma loja que o Fred e o George gostam muito, porque é onde eles compram as bolinhas de mau cheiro, e os pós de arrotos e os jogos de cartas explosivas e de pedras esguichadoras e outras coisas. – Harry explicou.

- Cá por mim, eu acho que a loja _Dervish and Banges_ é a melhor no que toca em encontrar equipamento de feitiçaria. Tem de tudo. – disse Hermione. – E os correios também são giros.

- Dificilmente alguém acha os correios giros, Hermione... – Ron resmungou entre dentes.

- O que eu gostava mesmo de ver era a Cabana dos Gritos. – Gabriela disse entusiasmada. – Ouvi muitas histórias sobre ela. Disseram-me que era a casa mais assombrada de Inglaterra e que os gritos que se ouviam lá eram arrepiantes! Podemos ir lá?

- Claro. – disse Harry endireitando os seus óculos. – Mas acho que ela já não é assombrada...

Ron e Hermione olharam para ele. Sabiam o que ele queria dizer. A Cabana dos Gritos tinha fama de ser assombrada porque se ouviam gritos vindos de lá durante a noite. Mas ninguém sabia, que esses gritos eram os de Remus Lupin quando se transformava em lobisomem. Ele ia para lá, quando se transformava, para não magoar ninguém. Harry, Hermione e Ron tinham estado lá no ano passado, com Lupin, Sirius e Snape e tinham ficado a saber tudo.

- Ah, que pena... – Gabriela pareceu ficar triste. – Bom, não interessa! Continua a ter a fama de assombrada, não é? Vale sempre a pena uma visita. – os outros concordaram. – Mal posso esperar por Sexta-feira!

Devido ao entusiasmo de toda a gente, aquela semana parecia ter corrido anormalmente lenta e já nem as aborrecidíssimas aulas do professor Binns conseguiam incutir alguma calma aos alunos. Ainda faltavam dois dias a viagem a Hogsmead.

- Nunca mais é Sexta-feira! – Ron queixou-se, remexendo nos ovos mexidos com o garfo, apoiando o rosto numa mão. O salão enchia-se lentamente de rostos ensonados que tomavam o pequeno-almoço.

- A quem o dizes... – Gabriela concordou. – Para além de haver essa viagem é o dia de Halloween! Na minha escola costumamos fazer uma grande festa de máscaras.

- A sério? – Ron perguntou interessado, endireitando-se no banco. – E vestem-se de quê?

Gabriela riu antes de responder porque o que ela iria dizer, com certeza que deixaria qualquer feiticeiro de boca aberta.

- De bruxas e feiticeiros e fantasmas e duendes e Trolls e lobisomens... tudo o que te der na cabeça e que pertença ao mundo da magia!

- Estás a gozar! – Ron exclamou perplexo.

- Não estou nada! – Gabriela abanou a negativamente. – Pergunta à Hermione ou ao Harry.

- Mas por que é que vocês se vestem de feiticeiros e bruxas se vocês **são** feiticeiros e bruxas? – Ron fez uma careta enquanto Harry ria. – Não faz sentido!

- Nem é para fazer sentido, Ron. – Gabriela continuava a rir. – É apenas uma festa. Nós vestimo-nos do modo como os Muggles acham que as criaturas mágicas, bruxos e feiticeiros são: com grandes chapéus pontiagudos pretos com estrelas douradas e grandes barbas brancas, ou bruxas com túnicas rasgadas e narizes enormes com verrugas e vassouras velhas! – Gabriela gesticulava no ar enquanto descrevia o nariz das bruxas de cara verde e os chapéus pretos dos feiticeiros. – É divertido! E pomos abóboras encantadas nos jardins à volta da escola...

- Os Muggles festejam o Dia das Bruxas Ron, porque acreditavam que elas andavam à solta no dia trinta e um de Outubro. – Hermione explicou. – Vestem-se dessa forma e vão de porta em porta a pedirem doces. É só para se divertirem e são mais as crianças que se vestem do que os adultos.

- Antigamente, os alunos de Castle College faziam isso, iam à vila no sopé na escola e faziam o "Doce ou Partida", mas acho que alguns alunos encontraram uma pessoa muito mal disposta que não lhes deu doces e que lhes fechou a porta na cara. – Gabriela explicou. – E eles lançaram-lhe um feitiço. Puseram um Muggle de idade colado de cabeça para baixo na parede da casa dele. A escola teve bastantes problemas com o Ministério da Magia por causa disso e os alunos deixaram de poder ir à vila à nessa noite.

- Acho muito bem. – Hermione disse abanando a cabeça positivamente.

- Eles fazem mesmo aquilo, Harry? – Ron perguntou a Harry em voz baixa, duvidando do que Gabriela lhe acabava de contar.

Harry disse que sim, rindo da cara que Ron fez, algo do tipo "_os Muggles são completamente malucos!!! _"

- Nós também fazemos uma festa e um banquete. – Harry disse barrando uma torrada com manteiga e doce de morango. – O Professor Flitwick costuma decorar o salão de forma espectacular e temos um grande banquete cheio de doces.

- Uau! E como é que é a decoração do salão? – Gabriela perguntou.

- Não te vou dizer! – Harry piscou-lhe o olho, desafiando-a. – Na Sexta-feira vais ver!

- Ah Harry Potter, isso não é justo! – Gabriela ela cruzou os braços evitando olhar para ele, mas sorria para mostrar que estava a brincar. – Mas espero que aconteça algo especial, é que para além de ser Dia das Bruxas, vai ser a uma Sexta-feira de lua cheia! E isso torna tudo muito mais especial!

Gabriela ergueu o garfo para dizer mais alguma coisa quando reparou que o garfo estava a tremer. Quando o aproximou dos olhos para a ver melhor, ele transformou-se numa aranha preta com pernas peludas que esperneavam. Gabriela gritou mais de susto do que de medo, atirando a aranha para o meio da mesa. Ron, que tinha um enorme medo de aranhas, quase caiu abaixo do banco ao tentar esconder-se atrás de Harry.

- Mas... o que era... aquilo? – Gabriela perguntou, gaguejando com dificuldade e observando, de longe, a aranha enorme e imóvel com as patas a apontarem em todas as direcções.

A resposta chegou através dos risos que vinham do fundo da longa mesa, onde duas cabeças ruivas tentavam esconder-se.

- Fred! George! – Percy levantou-se, pegando na aranha e aproximou-se deles gritando-lhes algo acerca de garfos falsos.

- Só podiam ser o Fred e o George! – Ron exclamou vermelho como um tomate ao aperceber-se de que todos olhavam para ele porque ele se tinha assustado. – Só eles é que se lembravam de fazer uma coisa daquelas!

- Os teus irmãos gostam de se armar em espertos, não é? – Gabriela disse olhando em direcção dos gémeos.

A conversa foi cortada pela entrada de centenas de corujas pelo tecto do salão. Estava na hora do correio. As aves cruzavam o ar por cima da cabeça deles em busca dos seus donos. Harry viu Hedwig no meio da nuvem escura de corujas e mochos e ao lado dela, uma coruja muito mais pequena, que mais parecia uma bola de ténis cinzenta com penas.

Ambas aterraram em cima da mesa, juntamente com uma coruja-das-torres de cor dourada. Hermione tirou-lhe um pedaço de pergaminho que ela tinha numa pata e mal viu a sua encomenda entregue, a coruja dourada levantou voo de novo. Pigwidgeon saltitava e piava estridentemente em cima da mesa à frente de Ron, que estava a ter muita dificuldade em tirar a mensagem que ela tinha na patinha minúscula. Hedwig subiu calmamente para o braço de Harry enquanto ele lhe tirava as duas mensagens que ela trazia, olhando repreensivamente para Pigwidgeon.

- Está quieta, Pig!! – Ron exclamou, acabando por a agarrar com a mão para a manter quieta.

- Não tens correio, Gabriela? – Hermione perguntou enquanto abria o pergaminho que a coruja dourada lhe trouxera.

- Não... – ela disse observando divertida os esforços inúteis de Ron para tentar manter a Pig quieta. – Eu disse aos meus pais para não escreverem a menos que algo importante acontecesse. A minha mãe não ficou lá muito contente, mas eu disse que era melhor assim porque o Fire Wing não está habituado a fazer viagens tão longas como daqui a Portugal.

- E mensagens de amigos teus da tua turma, lá de Castle College? – Hermione continuou a insistir.

- Eles... eu costumo andar sozinha. – Gabriela disse continuando a observar, desta vez, a Hedwig. – Eu... não tenho muitos amigos.

Hermione olhou para Gabriela num misto de pena e curiosidade. Gabriela era uma rapariga simpática e bem

disposta, parecia mesmo o tipo de pessoa que deveria ter muitos amigos. Por que é que ela dizia que não tinha quase nenhuns? Por que é que ela nunca andava na companhia de alunos de Castle College? Isso fez Hermione também lembrar-se do que Pandora tinha dito uma vez que se tinham encontrado: "_Não penses que é assim que arranjas amigos. Nunca os tiveste, não vai ser agora que os vais ter, principalmente quando eles souberem o teu pequeno segredinho..._" Isso fez Hermione ficar ainda mais curiosa. Foi arrancada aos seus pensamentos pela voz entusiasmada de Ron.

- O Charlie diz que vai vir aqui no Domingo com meu pai! – Ron disse excitadíssimo.

- A sério? – disse Harry. – Então vou conhecer mais um dos teus irmãos! O Charlie é o que trabalha com Dragões na Roménia, não é?

- É! – Ron olhou para trás quando Ginny se juntou a eles. – O Charlie vem cá no Domingo com o pai!

- Eu já sabia. – disse ela com um sorriso, sentando-se entre ele e Harry. – Olá Gabriela.

- Olá Ginny. – ela sorriu-lhe. Gabriela desviou a sua atenção o papel que Hermione lia com atenção. – O que estás a ler, Hermione?

- É o Profeta Diário, um jornal de feiticeiros. – Hermione disse.

- A sério? Posso ler contigo? – Gabriela aproximou-se mais.

- Olha que está em inglês.

- Não há problema, eu desenrasco-me muito bem em Inglês.

Gabriela pegou numa ponta do jornal e Hermione segurou a outra, lendo juntas. Passaram as folhas sem interesse observando apenas as fotografias em movimento e lendo os cabeçalhos do tipo: _"Comissão de Feitiços Experimentais Apreende Corta-Relva que Mordeu Dois Muggles", "Chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Desportos Galardoa os Puddlemere United Como Melhor Equipa de Quidditch Regional do Ano", "Regulamentado o Novo Preço dos Caldeirões de Liga de Bronze"_...

Gabriela ria ao ler alguns dos títulos e as ver as fotografias. Hermione preparava-se para voltar mais uma folha quando ela a impediu. Hermione olhou para ela perplexa quando Gabriela lhe arrancou o pergaminho das mãos, lendo rapidamente um pequeno artigo que tinha como título: "_Avistamentos Suspeitos em Hogsmead _".

- O que foi? – Hermione perguntou, tentando ler também. Gabriela pediu-lhe desculpa por lhe ter tirado o jornal, dizendo-lhe para ler.

"_AVISTAMENTOS SUSPEITOS EM HOGSMEAD _

_Desde o início do mês que se têm vindo a observar vários avistamos estranhos nas ruas de Hogsmead durante a noite por vários moradores, embora nenhum deles nos possa dar uma imagem clara. Todos os que presenciaram esses avistamentos afirmam tratar-se de uma criatura grande que por vezes anda em quatro patas. _

_O Departamento de Regulação e Controlo de Criaturas Mágicas já iniciou uma investigação na qual foram encontradas várias marcas de unhas em várias portas de casas e lojas, o que leva o Ministério da Magia a pensar que haja um lobisomem à solta em Hogsmead..."_

Hermione leu alto, obtendo a atenção de Ron e Harry que tinham estado ler uma mensagem de Hagrid na qual ele os convidava para irem à sua cabana para um mini-lanche de Halloween.

- Um lobisomem em Hogsmead? – Harry repetiu. – A sério?

Harry olhou com preocupação para Hermione. Teria Lupin voltado e estaria agora, possivelmente, escondido na Cabana dos Gritos? Hermione acenou-lhe, mostrando que tinha entendido a questão silenciosa de Harry.

- Não acham esquisito? – Gabriela perguntou com cara séria.

- Bem, um lobisomem em Hogsmead é de facto estranho mas... – Hermione começou.

- Há muitos na Floresta Proibida. – Ron acabou a frase de Hermione. – Acham que algum pode ter fugido para Hogsmead?

- Não é isso! – Gabriela exclamou afastando os pratos dourados, colocando a folha do jornal em cima da mesa para todos poderem ver. – Olhem o que o jornal diz: "_Desde o **início do mês** que se têm vindo a observar** vários avistamos** estranhos"_.

- Sim e depois? – Ginny perguntou. – Talvez seja mais do que um lobisomem.

- Ouçam, de que é que os lobisomens precisam para se transformarem? – Hermione perguntou com a mesma expressão séria de Gabriela, porque já tinha entendido o que ela queria dizer.

- Da lua cheia! – Harry e Ron exclamaram em coro.

- Precisamente! – Gabriela parecia satisfeita. – E aqui diz que foram vistos vários avistamentos e, que eu saiba, só há **uma** lua cheia, que neste mês vai ser na Sexta-feira. Isto já tinha acontecido alguma vez aqui?

- Não, é a primeira vez. Então, achas que não é um lobisomem que anda em Hogsmead? – Harry perguntou.

- A Gabriela tem razão! – Hermione disse, pegando no jornal, relendo tudo de novo. – Uma lua cheia que ainda nem sequer aconteceu e vários avistamentos. Não liga! Não pode ser um lobisomem!

- Então, o que será? – Ron perguntou e os quatro ficaram pensativos.

Harry apertou o bolso da túnica onde tinha a segunda mensagem que Hedwig lhe trouxera e que ainda não lera. Não podia ler com todas aquelas pessoas à sua volta, porque a mensagem era de Sirius. Então, uma ideia atravessou a mente de Harry. Seria Sirius transformado em cão, para que ninguém o reconhecer, que andava pelas ruas de Hogsmead? Não. Harry abanou a cabeça afastando tal ideia. Da última vez que Sirius lhe escrevera, dissera-lhe que estava muito longe. Se ele estivesse em Hogsmead com certeza que o avisaria e se fosse Lupin, com certeza que o avisaria também.

Cada um pensava no mistério que estaria agora a andar por Hogsmead quando tocou para dentro, para o início das aulas.

- Vamos para Herbologia e logo a seguir temos Poções. – Hermione disse.

- Vocês não sabem como eu odeio as Quartas-feiras! – Ron resmungou furioso entre dentes.

- O que é que ele tem? – Gabriela perguntou curiosa enquanto se levantavam da mesa.

- É que para além de termos de aturar o Snape nos calabouços com os Slytherin, ainda temos de os aturar de novo em Herbologia. Quatro horas seguidas com os Slytherin e duas com o Snape! – Harry disse no mesmo tom que Ron usara. – Parece mesmo um castigo!

Gabriel sorriu e seguiu com eles, abandonando o salão com montes de alunos que seguiam para as suas aulas. Tentaram manter-se juntos no meio da confusão, tentando seguir para as estufas. Neville, Dean e Seamus juntaram-se a eles.

- Fizeram os trabalhos de casa a Herbologia? – Neville perguntou rebuscando os seus cadernos, enquanto atravessavam o hall de entrada.

- É claro que sim! – Hermione respondeu. – Todos fizemos, não é verdade Harry?

Nada...

- Harry?

Hermione olhou para o lado e viu Harry branco como uma folhas de papel. Tal como ele estava Ron, que para além de estar com o todo branco, tinha as orelhas vermelhas.

- Vocês não se esqueceram, pois não? – Dean perguntou com um leve tom de gozo na voz.

Os rapazes não falaram nada e baixaram ainda mais as cabeças de vergonha.

- Vocês esqueceram-se!! – Hermione quase gritou. – Eu disse-te ontem para fazeres, Ron! E a ti também Harry!

- Preparem-se para passar duas horas a espremer qualquer coisa desagradável! – Gabriela riu maldosamente para eles. – A professora Sprout disse que quem se esquecesse de fazer, ia ter uma tarde _inesquecível_!

Ron encolheu-se perante as palavras dela. Cabisbaixos, Ron e Harry seguiram o grupo em direcção às estufas, tentando adivinhar o que a professora Sprout lhes teria reservado como castigo. Formaram pequenos grupos dispersos à porta das estufas, esperando pela professora

Os Slytherin chegaram pouco depois e juntaram-se a um canto conversando. Draco olhava de lado para Gabriela, desde que os Slytherin tinham perdido o jogo com Castle College. Draco sentia-se humilhado por ter perdido contra uma rapariga.

- Eles não vão ter tanta sorte no próximo jogo. – dizia Malfoy alto, para que os Gryffindors e Gabriela pudessem ouvir. – Os Ravenclaw vão ganhar de certeza e só nos ganharam a nós porque a Madam Hooch ficou com pena de uma certa jogadora e os favoreceu, senão, não tinham ganho.

- Ah, se eu pudesse... – Ron resmungou entre dentes, cerrando os punhos. – Estou ansioso que chegue o jogo contra eles, para os pudermos derrotar!

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
